AN ADVENTURE THAT SHOULDN'T BE
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: When a strange daydream catches a girl's curiosity, she opens up an oportunity she never imagined could be possible. Kingdom Hearts, along with everything else, is true and she is the next Keyblade weilder, but at a terrible price.
1. The OASIS

An Adventure That Shouldn't Be

I looked around the campsite, sitting alone on the picnic table. The white daisies were blooming and in the distance a thunderhead drew near. A mockingbird sang his song proudly and in the wind and evergreen creaked. All the while, I closed my eyes and deeply wished for a more interesting life than this. All the games I've beaten and the movies I've seen force me to wonder what it would be like to have a life of countless, dangerous adventures.

I suppose that is the whole reason of why people enjoy sitting around to read a book, watch a movie, or play video games. To escape the real life and embark on a journey far beyond their wildest dreams. To feel as though they are. After beating my two favorite video games, Kingdom Hearts one and two, I've thought a lot about it. I've always wanted an adventure, but after beating those games, my mind and my heart opened to something much bigger. I've never thought about life the way I do now. I wish that those games would've lasted longer. There was so much adventure in the lives of Sora, Riku and Kairi. I want a life like that. A life where the fun and adventures never stop. I know that there will be hard times, but that's in every life. I just want something different. But of course, that isn't possible. The little lie that everyone says… 'Anything is possible'. Nope. Not true. No adventure exists. Life is just life, other than your heart and soul going through happy times and traumatizing times. Eventually it will all end in death anyway, right?

The storm grew closer and it began to smell like rain. The sun faded over the canyon walls and the light in the sky reflected off the storm. Screams of excited children echoed from a nearby from a campsite. Crickets began to chirp in harmony with the birds. I stood up and walked into the forest of oak trees. Thunder came to my ears, from the storm that now covered most of the sky. I touched tree branches as I passed by them and headed further into a sea of evergreens.

All I want is my life to be an adventure. I don't want my life to wither away. I want to be able to change people's lives, to help them.

I heard the sound of water some where close by. I stepped through some bushes and came to a very small oasis.

_What is this place?_

I observed a rock that a small waterfall flowed from, then the small pool of water. It was beautiful.

"Melody….." Said a voice.

I quickly glanced around, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. I nervously laughed it off. I must be tired from all of this thinking.

_Now that I think about it……I am tired._

"Melody Hart." Whispered the voice.

"Who's there??" I squeaked nervously.

The voice seemed to come from the oasis itself. It surrounded me. It was male, but that was all I could identify.

"You wish for an adventurous life, do you not?"

"Yes…." I answered.

"You have the courage to defend. You are the sign of hope.."

"You're not making any sen.."

"You have the taste for adventure, you will be on a quest for sanctuary. Your destiny is of a journey….."

"Yeah but.."

"Your fear is of no freedom and you have patience for helping others. Most importantly… you have a nag for justice."

"What is this?" I asked.

_How does this freak know all these things about me?? Who was this guy?_

"Who I am is not important right now. What is important is that you know what you are…"

"_What_ I am?? I am a _Human Being_. I am _Melody Nicole Hart_!"

"That may be… but you are also the Key."

"The key to what?"

"Sanctuary."

"What?"

"All your life, this part of you has been sleeping. This is not going to be like the movies or the books you read and watched so often, nor the video games you have just recently finished. You wished for an adventure and now you are going to receive it. This destiny was chosen for you a long time ago. With this gift that will be awakened soon, there will be many people wanting to get close to you and abuse the power you have. I know you have been seeking friendship. Most of you're life you have been secluding yourself, but secretly wished for friends. The time has come. In the near future you will meet many people. One of them at first, you will think an enemy. He has turned a new tide. The next three, two will be males the other is female. You will know them. You have somehow felt the special connection to these four people. The three will all be together and they will already know each other. You will know these people that I speak of immediately when you meet them. Many strange things are going to happen to your new future. You'll have friends to protect you and guide you…. Don't be afraid…. You are the Key to sanctuary for yourself and another…. once that is fulfilled your life will be at peace…"


	2. TEST for the FURTURE

I opened my eyes, awakened by thunder, from the strange daydream. I looked around and saw the same old settings as before, the campground and the foliage. Daddy suddenly came out of the camper and had a handful of condiments. He set the table and smiled down at me.

"Ready for some hotdogs?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah."

That was the weirdest dream I think I had ever had. I silently made my hotdog and wolfed it down, and then I excused myself to do some exploring.

"Be back soon, though. Those storms look bad." Daddy said.

"Alright."

I went into the trees and tried to remember the full path I had taken in my dream. Evergreens came and then I heard a familiar sound of water. I pushed my way through the thicket and saw the same oasis.

"No way…"

"You'd better start believing. There are many other worlds. Everything you thought was make believe…was and is, in fact, real."

I turned around and ran.

"This can't be happening!"

I tripped over a rock and a twig slapped my face. Rain began to pour on me and thunder echoed through the sky, bouncing off the walls of the canyon. I raced against the wind and rain as fast as I could.

"Mel! Mel!!!" Daddy cried.

"I'm coming!" I cried against the roar of the storm.

Lightening struck nearby and I tumbled into the campsite.

"Mel! Come on!"

He held the door open for me, directing me to go inside the camper. I quickly jumped inside and my dad followed.

"I told you to come back _before_ the storm got bad."

"I'm sorry…I got a little caught up in the exploring and then the storm just…hit."

"Well…I'm just glad you got here safe."

Thunder continued to roam and rain came down harder, if that was even possible.

"Do you suppose it will flood?" I asked.

"If it continues on like this…then yes."

Rain poured and then it sounded like rocks were being dumped onto the camper.

"It's hailing." Daddy said.

"Oh……wonderful." I said sarcastically, "This is exactly how I wanted to spend my summer."

Daddy just looked up at me. It was the first actual full summer that we've had a vacation. My parents a divorced and live over five hundred miles away from each other. It's hard on me, but also on him as well. He seemed sad. But he had a reason to be.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean--"

"No... you're right. This stinks. Nothing has gone the way I wished it to..."

"Well... I suppose that's life. Nothing will go the way you plan."

Thunder rumbled and more lightening ripped through the sky. The hail slowed down to a stop but the rain kept lashing on.

"Well, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." I said.

"Alright. Goodnight Mel, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy. Goodnight."

I walked to the back of the camper and crawled into the bed. My mind traveled back to the oasis and the voice.

"Sanctuary? Journey...?" I asked sleepily.

Then I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

That night I had no dreams but just my subconscious was thinking through the night. When I awoke, I felt as though I had not slept at all. Sun shined through the small camper window. I got up and quietly walked to the front door. I opened it and saw a huge river running through the campsite. The whole place was flooded as I had predicted. I stepped down on the small ladder and gently closed the door behind me, then I took a step into the three and a half feet of water.

"Oh!" I said shocked.

I was a lot colder than thought it would be. I slowly got used to it, then I began to wade. I looked to the east but was surprised to see that there was not a sun. I quickly glanced to the west and saw it just above the canyon walls.

_I must have been more tired than I thought_.

I glanced around and I could only hear the water below me. I looked up at the sun beginning to set behind the canyon walls, then my mind traveled back to the voice and the oasis.

_It's probably flooded now. Good riddance. That place was creepy anyway._

Suddenly I felt my feet slip out from underneath me. I fell backwards into the water. I couldn't control my fall. I waited for either my back or my head to hit the bottom, but it never came. I just floated down on my back, falling though the water. Then I slowed down and lightly landed on my feet.

_What is this place?_

I was afraid to breath, even though it no longer felt like water but air. I must have fallen through one hundred feet of water, why is there air? I finally just figured I should take a breath anyway. I was relieved to find that it was just normal air. I glanced around and saw nothing but darkness. I took a step forward and when I did, doves flew up in front of me. I looked down and I was completely stunned.

_I have seen this before_.

I was standing on the platform that had Sora with the keyblade and Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all around him.

"This... is not possible..."

But the was a blank spot between Riku and Kairi.

" What is that for? I don't remember that being in the ga--"

"This is _not_ a game. Like I said before, this is your _life_. It's not going to be anything like watching a movie, reading a book, or playing a game. When you get scared you can't just turn off the TV. When a character you care about is going to get badly injured you can't just turn the page. When you die... you can't just begin anew in the same place again. This is for real." The voice said.

"Who _are_ you??" I asked.

"You've already asked that question... and I have already given you the answer..."

"Well... why is this happening to me?"

"It is only a test..."

"A test for what?"

"To prove that you are worthy enough to receive this gift."

In front of me rose of me rose a podium with a sword. On the left was a shield and on the right was a staff.

"Choose your destiny."

In the games... I always chose either the shield or the staff. I walked up to the sword and I took it.

"The weapon of a warrior. Invincible courage. Used to help others... is this the path you choose?"

I thought about it. The shield is for defending and the staff is for healing. Is this the one I should choose?

"Yes," I finally said," I want to help others."

"Very well. Your path is now set."

I still held the sword in my hand but everything else disappeared. The sword was light and easy to swing.

"Now you will learn how to fight."

I heard a sound behind me and so I turned around. A heartless morphed out of the ground. I stepped back. In the game they are solid black creatures with no hearts. They came in many forms. In real life they are scarier. They have white eyes, sharp yellow teeth, four inch claws, and a bad attitude. The sound that they make tops all those things put together. They make a high-pitched screech that hurts your ears, and then you can't figure out where exactly the noise is coming from until they pop out in front of you.

I held my sword in one hand and swung it. The heartless was sliced in half and turned to a black powder. Unfortunately, no little green orbs of health were left behind from the creature.

"So you've noticed," Said The Voice. "This is life. There is no health orbs like in the game. There is magic though. The potions are real, too. But only through rest can you replenish your magical limits. Luckily, as in life, you do gain experience."

"When will the time come when I learn all the magic and things?" I asked.

"In time. You may be patient with helping others...but not when asking questions and getting answers." Chuckled The Voice. "You remind me of Sora..."

I lowered my head and looked at Sora. I was standing on his cheek. I kneeled down and touched his face on the ground.

"I know this is hard for you to take in all of this... but soon you will be reassured that everything I have told you is reality. Your world does not believe in things such as magic and super powers. That is why they provide games, stories, and movies. No one actually believes in it, they just make the things to receive money. In your world that is all that really matters..."

I walked over the platform and looked at Riku's picture. I sat on my knees next to it and put my sword beside me as I listened to The Voice.

_It's all true._

"But you are different, while some kids believe in things like 'magic', here you are, a teenager, believing in things you shouldn't. I know you kept it all to yourself, but that is why you are taking this test. Just to prove that you _are_ worthy. You began to believe even more once you heard Riku's speech about other worlds being out there, in the game. You had a right to believe. There_ are_ other worlds. Even in the games, they did an excellent job on showing the characters' personalities and also the full adventure. Even the characters in the game look a lot like the real people."

"So the games... all that was true? I-I mean Naminé, Roxas, Sora, Riku... Donald, Goofy?! They're are all--"

"Real? Yes, very much so. All of the characters in both games and in Walt's Disney's 'creation' are real. What? Did you think he _thought_ all those characters up?" The voice laughed. "Kids have all the imagination... but even they can't think up of that.."

I was awestruck. This has to be another dream.

"Alright... you will be proven that this is for real. You must fight five of the heartless now. Also, heartless drop items, potions and other useful things. Be sure to pick up all you can. They will come in handy."

I heard a screeching sound that pierced through my ears and then I picked up my sword. I was surrounded by heartless. One of them jumped I pulled up my sword and slashed it. Two more of them came at me and so I swung left then right. I spun around and saw the last two. I ran up to them and swiped. They all were dust. I looked around me and saw a small cordial. I picked it up.

"That is a small healing potion. The bigger the cordial, the more it heals, but also the rarer it becomes."

I put it in a small blue bag I had over my shoulder.

"Also they become really small and very lightweight when you put them in a bag. It enables you to carry more and make it easier on you."

Suddenly the ground began to tremble.

"What's going on?!" I cried.

"This is your actual test..."

A shadow formed in the middle of the platform. I stepped back as the heartless began to pull itself up, out of the shadow. It towered above me.

"Don't be afraid..." The voice said calmly.

I turned around and took off. I wasn't afraid. I was strictly terrified. I saw the edge of the platform and stopped. I glanced over the edge. It looked like a bottomless pit.

"There's no way out of here..." The voice said, "This is your test. One that you cannot skip nor retake."

I turned and faced the heartless. It looked about five stories tall and it had metal armor except for on the hands and the feet. Its arms were long and buff like a gorilla's, but the legs were somewhat short. The claws on the feet and hands must have been about ten feet long. I was terrified. A screech came out of the heartless that made my stomach jump into my throat and my ears bleed.

"Use all that you've learned."

The sword magically appeared in my hand. I hadn't even realized it was gone. Suddenly when I held the sword my fear floated away. My courage came back. The creature towered above me, but instead of running, I ran straight at it. I began to hack at its ankle; it was the only thing I could reach. The creature lifted up his foot and was about to stomp on me but I moved to his other foot and began to attack it. Eventually the heartless's ankle could not handle it's weight and so the Heartless collapsed. His helmet fell off so I immediately began to swing at its neck. For some reason I was filled with hatred and anger. I had a feeling that I had a right to be. Even though they had not done anything to me. Maybe it was because of all the things they made Sora go through. Ever since I began the games I felt connected to his character, along with some of the others. I cried when he did and I laughed when he did. He is only a character out of a game though. I can't imagine what he must be like in real life.

The Heartless pushed itself up with its arms and then sat on its knees. Its hands were on its knees so I began to swipe at its hands, but then it backhanded me. I flew backwards and landed on my back. I was in pain and my body was aching, but I got up nonetheless. I jumped on the hand and crawled up its arm and then stood on the shoulder and stabbed it in the back of its head. The Heartless fell forward and hit the ground. I flew off and landed on my stomach. The Heartless sank into a hole of darkness.

"Very well done." complimented the voice.

Sweat dripped from my forehead.

"Here is an Elixir and a potion. You don't throw the liquid in the air like it shows in the game, of course. You actually drink it. The only time you heal magically is when you Cure someone else."

A small cordial appeared at my feet full of a pink potion, then next to it was a flask looking glassware with a cork in it. The liquid was blue. I picked them up and drank down each of them. I instantly felt better and my body no longer ached. In fact, I felt better now then I had for a few months.

"So... did I pass this test?" I asked.

"We shall see..."

The sword in my hand disappeared and the platform I was standing on shattered into a million shards. I struggled. Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. I felt like water rushed around me, compressing pressure on my lungs. I was afraid to breathe again.

"The time will come. It is both nearby and far off, but no matter what happens... don't afraid."

My feet touched the bottom and I stood straight up out of the water. I took in a deep breath and shook the water from my arms. I glanced around. I was, once again, back in the campsite with the sun just barely above the canyon walls. I wiped the water from my face and then pulled my hair out of the half-bun I had it in, then I wrung out all the water. My hair is black. So black in fact, that in the right lighting it looks blue.

_Daddy must still be asleep._

No one was in the canyon. Everyone had gone home or... something happened to them. It was flooded so bad that our truck was stuck.

"What is wrong with me? Why am I having these weird dreams? They seem so real... but they can't possibly be real..."

"You had better think again." Said the voice," Come to the oasis. You know the way."

I heard a different voice that time.

"This_ is_ real."

"Of course it is! That's what he has been _trying_ to tell you." The voice said.

"Who are you... and he?" I asked.

The voice sounded strange like an accent but not really. It's hard to explain. The voice laughed.

"Just go to the oasis." It chuckled.

I did as I was told and traveled my way through water. I finally got to the place where the oasis used to be. The only thing that reminded was the trees standing tall and the rock that used to have a waterfall come from it.

"Alright... I'm here. What do you want?" I asked.

I was somewhat annoyed about all this. Out of no where, a figure of a man in a black cloak appeared on the rock. Two words instantly came to my mind.

_ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN!!_

"Used to be, Organization, you mean. You see... I _was_ in it... but once Roxas left, I didn't care much. I captured Kairi... but I regretted it. So I helped Sora defeat all the Nobodies so he could find Riku and Kairi, but for the price of me dieing. Almost anyway. For being good-hearted. I've been given a task."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"To be your guardian..."

The figure took off his hood. I recognized him instantly.

"Axel!" I cried.

"Yep." He said cheerfully, "So I heard that you have played a game about us and Kingdom Hearts and all that...what is it like?"

"They are wonderful...but..."

"You still don't believe this is real...do you?"

"Well in this world... there's no such thing as magic... or anything."

"I would hate to live in this world." He commented.

His fire-red hair glowed in the sun and his green eyes shimmered.

"I always thought you were the coolest Organization Thirteen guy. When I played Roxas and I had to defeat you... I felt sorry. It's strange. After playing that game... I felt like I was connected to all the characters."

"Well...by playing the game it awoke many possibilities. It also connected your heart to Kingdom Hearts. Supposedly... you have something that even Sora doesn't have..."

"What is that?"

"A way to control Kingdom Hearts..."

"What?!"

"Yeah... so you can't trust many people..."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He just shook his head and laughed. I remember the voice had told me the first friend I will meet I will think an enemy. I knew I could trust him.

"You remind me of--"

"Sora... I know. I've been told that already..."

He smiled.

"Because I will be the one to protect you when the time comes."

"How do I know if any of this is real?"

Axel slightly smiled then he jumped off the rock and landed into the water. He put his hand into the water and then splashed water on me.

"Real enough for you?"

"...I'm not so convinced..."

Axel walked towards me then stopped and spread his arms wide.

"Go ahead... touch me."

I walked up to him and looked into his eyes. They were _really_ green. He also had the red markings below his eyes. I reached out and poked his stomach. It was as hard as a rock.

"All abs, Baby." He grinned.

"Why don't you take off the cloak if you're not in the organization?" I asked.

"Because... I look good in it..." He said.

"So...your name is Axel... what's your last name?"

His eyes showed sadness. It made me feel worse for him in real life then in the game.

"I'm a Nobody... remember? I don't have a heart...nor a last name..."

"But surely, you had to have something telling you what is right and wrong. You're not like all the others that were in the organization."

He lowered his green eyes.

"Besides... you know there is something different about you... don't you?"

"Other than the fact that everyone wanted to kill Sora and Roxas... and all _I_ wanted to do was find them? Yes...I knew... that I felt...feelings. I did feel sorrow. I did feel happiness, though I did my best not to show it. But eventually Xemnas found out and set the Organization against me. That is why I finally decided to pick a side. I decided to help Sora. Thanks to the connection of Sora and Roxas, I am connected to you, too."

"So...if you feel emotions... then you can't be a Nobody. A heart doesn't have the feelings only of hatred and anger. It has all sorts of emotions. You must have a heart!" I said excitedly.

"Melody? Melody where are you?" My dad called.

"Oh... that's my dad..."

Axel glanced up and looked at me.

"Your name is Melody?"

"Oh... sorry that I never introduced myself. My name is Melody Hart. But please call me 'Mel'."

"Well," He said bowing," Nice to meet you Mel and I suppose I will see you soon."

Then with that he disappeared with a puff a white smoke.

_I guess he really is good now..._

I turned around and quickly waded back to the campsite.

"Sorry Daddy. I was just exploring around to see how much damage was done..."

"And...?"

"Everything is flooded... horribly. Everyone is gone. Either they left before... or they didn't make it."

"It's a miracle we did..."

"...yeah..."

I looked up at the sky. The sun was already behind the walls of the canyon and the light soon faded. We could finally see the stars.

"Daddy...do you believe there are other worlds? I mean... some like ours?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm no scientist...but I kinda have to see it to believe it."

"So... that's a 'no'." I said quietly.

I watched the stars. I believe there are many worlds. I also believe that somewhere out there... Sora, Riku and Kairi are at home, in Destiny Islands... possibly even looking at the same stars I am.

_I believe now. I believe all is... real._

"Come on, Mel. It's getting late."

He opened the door to the camper and so I stepped inside.

"Goodnight Mel, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy. Goodnight."

And so we parted our ways to opposite sides of the camper and went to bed. I took off my black tennis shoes and the opened the window for a small breeze. I just quietly laid in bed. My mind replayed all the things that have happened to me, over and over again. My mind was saying it wasn't possible, but my heart said it was probable. My heart believed... and so I had to listen to my heart.

_My heart..._

My eyes felt heavy and so I closed them without a fight.


	3. ENDING of EARTH

I woke up to the camper slightly moving. I quickly sat up and looked out my window. The stars were still shining but a huge black and red hole was in the sky. I watched a tree get pulled from the ground, roots and all, and float up towards the hole. It was like a black hole! I put on my shoes and jumped out the window. It was somewhat calm. There was no wind and it was warm. Every once in a while a tree or an animal would get lifted into the sky. I walked around in the water. I must have been asleep for a while because the water had receded two and a half feet. Suddenly I heard and unpleasantly familiar screech.

"Heartless..." I whispered aloud.

I knew what was happening. My world was disappearing. I ran off, splashing water everywhere. The heartless followed me. I had to get to higher ground and I knew behind the oasis was a cliff. I figured I could climb it, I've been mountain climbing before. I quickly passed by a stick, but then stopped for a second to pick it up.

_This could be useful..._

I finally got to the oasis and climbed over the rock. I bent over to catch my breath, but then the heartless poured over the rock a like a disturbed anthill. I took off again and climbed a hill and just on top was the cliff. It was about forty feet up and the distance left and right went as far as the eye could see. I stopped a few feet away and examined the wall of rocks. It was a sheer wall. No foot holds... no way out. I was trapped against a wall.

_This was a stupid plan._

I turned around and faced the army of heartless. They were popping up everywhere... there must have been hundreds of them! One heartless waddled up to me and so I thwacked the stick against its head. The heartless looked dazed for a few seconds then began to inch towards me once again.

_The stick didn't work... what can I do now?_

I backed up against the cliffside. I looked at all the heartless. Four of them in front crouched, about to pounce on me. In the end, I didn't see me getting out of this, so I turned my head and closed my eyes, bracing myself for my own death.

"You _could_ call for help you know!!" Said a voice.

My eyes flashed open and I saw Axel standing in front of me.

"Axel!!" I cried happily.

Axel had his circular weapons out.

"Ready to see some real fighting?" He asked with a wry grin.

But I thought about the game and when Axel had used up all his life energy to whisk away all of the Nobodies. I didn't want that to happen again... when... when my world was just going to disappear anyway. I reached up and touched his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Don't do it again... Please..." I pleaded.

"Don't do wha... oh..." He lowered his eyes to look into mine, " No worries... I won't make that mistake again... especially since I'm taking care of you!" He smiled, "Watch this..."

He shoved his weapons on both sides of him and a circle of flames surrounded us.

"For now you are protected. Now... the reason why the stick does no good is because it's not the Keyblade."

"Keyblade? That exists too?" I asked.

"Yep! And you can't destroy heartless, nobodies... or anything else without it..."

The firewall began to lower.

"How do I get a keyblade?!" I asked frantically.

"Actually... I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Hey, I don't know everything!" Axel said in his defense.

The firewall finally went down and Axel twirled his weapons and then got on his toes. The heartless came running towards him. He began to slice the heartless, though it took him at least two hit per creature. I held my stick in my right hand, tightly.

_I want to fight. I don't want to stand here and watch someone else do all the work..._

I twirled my stick and got ready. Axel moved to the left a little bit and accidentally gave me some fighting room. I ran up to the heartless and began to beat them with my stick.

"What are you doing?! I told you the stick won't work!!" Axel cried.

"Well I don't want to just stand around!"

"...You're stubborn!"

"And _you're_ a showoff! I can't help it if I'm not easy to cooperate with!"

Axel jumped over a few heartless to get to me. Then we were back to back.

"Alright... let give these heartless a run for their munny."

"Okay..."

He fought heartless and so did I, even though it only stunned them for a few seconds. I wasn't going to give up, but more and more heartless appeared around us.

"Axel... how are we going to get out of this?" I asked.

"Fight of course! That's the only option we have right now!"

I hit one in the head.

_I refuse to give up. I want to see other worlds. Mine may be disappearing...but I'm not going with it._

I hit more heartless. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. A heartless jumped at me and clawed my legs, ripping my jeans. Blood trickled down my leg. Another one jumped in the air and scratched my face. Another caught my arm.

_I need some sort of an advantage here..._

Suddenly a bright light emitted from the stick I held. Axel turned around. The heartless quickly skittered away. The stick grew so bright, I had to shield my eyes. As soon as the light vanished I looked at my stick.

"A Keyblade!" Axel cried, "You are the chosen one!"

I soaked it in. It wasn't much heavier then the stick but it was about a foot longer. The end was my birthmark with serrated edges and on the inside was a ruby heart connected between four dots. Three are the actually part of the heart, one is connected by a straight line to it like a pocket watch. My birthmark looks like a biohazard sign only with a triangle on the inside instead of the circle and three dots are between the spaces of the symbol. It looked dangerous. The serrated blades were silver and the triangle was black with an ice blue lining. Sharp blades on the way down the body of the Keyblade were also silver along with the rest of the blade. The handle was black with the lining of blue and the edges of the handle were also serrated.

"I've never seen a Keyblade like this before," Axel said, "Can I see it?"

"…..Sure…"

I gave him the Keyblade and he held it carefully.

"It's lighter than I expected. ….Wow….the last Keyblade…..," Then he looked down at me, "To it's only wielder. You truly are the fourth and final Keyblade wielder."

Then with bright lights it disappearing from Axel's hands to mine.

"Whoa…….."

As Axel laughed at my inexperience, I noticed there weren't anymore heartless. Clumps of trees were being taken now, and the camper was rocking slightly.

"Axel…. Will I ever see my world again?" I asked.

Axel's eyes fell to the ground.

"I think the question is _will_ you _want_ to see your world again. Your future is going to be full of adventure just as you asked. Just as you've always dreamed of. Do you think after enduring all those adventures and when you finally get a silent moment…. are you going to come back here to the life you once had….or are you going to go out and help more people. Are you coming to this world or are you going to discover new ones?"

"I don't know…." I said sadly.

I glanced up and saw the camper began to lift away…

"No….."

Axel looked up at me but I began to run back to my campsite.

"Daddy! No! Daddy!" I cried.

I jumped over the rock in the oasis; Axel was right behind me.

"Mel! Hey, wait up!"

I dodged oak trees and jumped over a bush. The camper rode higher off the ground and began to float towards the sky.

"Daddy! Please! Can you hear me?! Daddy!!"

I tripped over a rock and hit the ground. I looked up and saw the trailer just in front of me. It was about six feet off the ground. I quickly jumped up.

"Mel! What are you doing?!" Axel asked as I dashed after the camper.

I jumped in the air and stretched out my arm as far as I could. My fingertips grazed the bumper of the camper. The camper continued to float towards the sky as I fell back to the ground. I collapsed.

"Daddy…." I whispered.

Tears formed in my eyes. I sat on my knees as tears rolled down my face. The truth was, My parents were divorced, but my mom died three years ago, so I had to live with my dad….. and now…I didn't belong anywhere.

"Mel….I'm sorry…." Axel said.

I held open my hand and the Keyblade appeared. I stood up and held the Keyblade firmly in my hand. Tears still rolled down my face but I turned and looked at Axel.

"This….. is my destiny now." I whispered.

Everything was being sucked away. Not only trees now, but boulders and parts of cliffs. Everything was going.

"Don't worry. I will find you." Axel said with a weak smile.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you…." I whispered.

"For what?" He said with a laugh of surprise.

I pulled away and took a hold of his wrists.

"For being the only friend I had in this world."

Axel quickly returned my hug and then held onto my wrists as well. My feet began to leave the ground.

"….and….. and thank you…"

"What did I do?" I asked as my lower body lifted up towards the sky.

"If….If it weren't for you…. Then none of this would have happened. I mean, this world _is_ vanishing,,, but think of all the other worlds you are going to save from this fate. If it wasn't for you… then I probably wouldn't be back….. so thank you."

I smiled slightly.

"Your very welcome. Now…. Let me go….I'm no longer afraid."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…. You are going to find me."

I let go of his wrists and he reluctantly let go of mine. I flew up into the air, not knowing where I was going. I had confidence that I was going to end up in a world full of adventure. I turned my head and looked back down at the canyon. Axel yelled 'I promise!' then disappeared. I smiled and the laid down in the air. I closed my eyes and just let go of myself. All faded away and darkness came to me. I strayed out of memory and time…..


	4. Sora

**SORA**

I looked up at the sky. The stars winked at me and the moon shined brightly. It was full tonight. Nothing is like watching the sunset but what makes it even better is when you're sharing the faded day with your friends. I looked to my left and watched Riku. His arms were folded and his silver hair moved with the slight breeze. To my right was Kairi; she was sitting on the poapou tree with me, Riku was just leaning against it. Her red hair was caught behind her ear and her blue eyes stared intently among the many stars that shined above us. I smiled and looked up to night sky. A really small star twinkled, then it grew really bright. Almost as bright as the moon, but then it vanished. The entire star.

"Whoa…."

Riku leaned forward and uneasily uncrossed his arms. I glanced at Kairi who return my look with a worried expression.

"Well… we might be expecting a letter from the King soon." I said.

Kairi nodded with a small smile. I think she liked the fact that her boyfriend was a hero.

"Hey….look." Riku said quietly.

We both looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Hey Riku…since you saw it first….make a wish…"

"What? No…"

"Aww, come on Riku."

"…Fine…."

I watched him as he closed his eyes and wished. He looked up at me once he was finished.

"So…. What did you wish for?" I asked excitedly.

"I wished for you to grow up…." Riku snickered.

"Come on, Riku! What did you wish for?"

"Well…." His expression turned serious, " I wished for-"

"It's getting brighter!" Kairi suddenly cried.

Riku and I looked up and it was twice as big as it was and just as bright.

"I…. Think it's coming this way…." I whispered.

The shooting star didn't have much of a tail but it was all sorts of colors. It was a strange comet. Finally it hit the sea not too far away.

"Come on! Let's go check it out!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah…." Riku said looking up at me.

I jumped off the poapou tree and climbed down the ladder. Riku was right behind me.

"Sora, Riku! Be careful!" Kairi called out.

I turned around and gave my 'always successful' cheesy grin, just to reassure her. Then Riku and I dived into the sea and began to swim out to the figure that floated a few hundred feet away. Riku swam ahead of me. When I finally reached him and the figure, I was shocked.

"Come on, let's get her to shore." Riku said.

Riku took her up on his back and I made sure her head stayed above the water. When our feet touched the bottom, Riku took her off his back and ran up the beach. He gently laid her down in the warm sand and checked her pulse.

"Riku…. Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure… She is breathing and her heart beat seems normal."

"Where do you think she came from?"

"I guess from another world…."

Kairi ran up to us and kneeled down beside the girl.

"She looks our age, Sora." Kairi said as she moved away a tendril of hair from her face.

The girl had black hair but it was somewhat pulled back into a loose bun.

"She's so pretty, I wonder where she came from." Kairi said looking up at me.

"Maybe _we_ should be the ones sending the letter…" I suggested as I looked to Riku.

He nodded and began to walk towards the dock where our boats sat. Kairi stood up and looked at me.

"Sora, help me take her to my house. I'll get her cleaned up. She's bleeding."

"Oh…okay."

I gently picked up the strange girl and followed Kairi to the dock.


	5. Riku and Kairi

**RIKU**

_Who is that girl?_

I picked up a pen and began to write a letter to the King. I didn't know exactly what to write so I just put down that a girl entered our world and we don't know what to do with her. Before I could roll it up and put it into the bottle I found, I was called.

"Riku! I think you need to come look at this…"

I sighed and got up from the small desk of Kairi's. The girl was lying on Kairi's bed as Kairi clean her wounds. The girl's jean were torn and ripped all over.

_She must have gotten into a fight…_

She had scratches all over her. I took a second look at the scratches. They looked familiar, like little jagged lightening bolts. I looked up at Sora. There is only one kind of creature that makes cuts and scratches this nasty.

"Heartless….." I whispered.

Sora nodded. If there is one thing I know…. It's the Heartless. I've been one and it's not fun.

"Her world….it must've been the one we saw disappear." Sora said quietly as he watched the girl.

He was standing up with his hands behind his head, his casual stance. I smiled slightly.

"Maybe you should write the letter. You could probably explain everything better than I could."

Sora grinned at me. He walked to the desk and read what I wrote down.

"_That_ is what you were going to send to the _King_?!" He said in disdain.

"Like I said before….you should write it." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

I left the room and walked outside to the beach. The sound of the waves always made me feel better, especially at night. I sat down with the tide almost reaching me, like outstretched arms. The arms of a warm welcome and a feeling of belonging.

**KAIRI**

I gently wiped the blood from her wounds. She was very pretty. I made sure that after Riku left that Sora was turned around, then I changed her into a black silk dress that didn't fit me anymore. It was too small for me. I happened to see a mark on the right side of her hip, below her abdomen. Three circles and behind them were the three points of a triangle. Dots were on the spaces of the circles because they weren't quite full circles….. almost like a biohazard symbol.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?"

I turned around and watched him finish his sentence in the letter, then his eyes met mine.

"She has kind of birthmark. It's three non-complete circles with a triangle behind it and dots are around it…. Three of them. It's kind of hard to describe…. But it looks like a bio hazard symbol, but what do you think it means?"

"I don't know…."

**SORA**

I turned around and continued the letter. I told King Mickey everything, from the moment we watched the world disappear to even the strange symbol Kairi saw. Then I rolled it up and put it into the bottle that Riku had gotten.

**RIKU**

I looked up at the stars. The ocean's waves made the perfect sounds for sleep…but I don't sleep. I can't. I was almost consumed by darkness many times. Most of it because of my jealousy and selfishness. I don't want it to happen again. I am terrified that when I sleep, my guard will be down, and darkness will take over me once again. This time, I'm afraid that I won't be able to get out. I've never told Sora that. He, for some reason, still looks up to me. I haven't quite figured out why. All I know is while he's looking up to me, I'm looking up to him. So I suppose we are building each other up.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Sora holding the bottle with the letter inside.

"Do you want send it?" He asked.

"Sure." I chuckled.

I took the bottle as he sat down next to me. I threw it into the ocean and watched it slowly float out of sight.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that she will have to stay here…like Kairi?"

"Maybe…."


	6. When MEMORIES return

MEL 

I felt warm sun shining on me and the birds chirping outside the window.

_That was a strange dream…._

I stretched, yawned, and then rubbed my eyes.

_I can't believe that I dreamt Earth disa-_

I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was a room I did not recognize. I was in a black dress and all my gashes were cleaned and patched up.

_Where am I?……or perhaps, more importantly…..who am I?_

I quickly got out of the foreign bed. Clean shoes were tucked under the bed. I looked around and realized this was just a tiny house; only a large bedroom and a medium sized bathroom. I went to the front door and opened it. A warm breeze came in as my hair blew all over the place. It was jet black, so in response I put it into a bun. It seemed right. I glanced around. It looked like a small village. I stood on a small hill and all around was water. An Island! I was on an island. Just down the hill and passed a few trees was the beach and just off the beach was another island. That island…. It seemed familiar….but I'm not sure why. I saw an elderly lady walk by.

"Um… excuse me!" I called as I shut the door behind me.

"Oh… hello…. You're not from around here are you?"

"No Ma'am. I… kind of woke up here. Where am I?"

"You are in Destiny Islands. You just came from Kairi's house, a girl about your age. She's probably at that island over there…..it's the kids hideout nowadays."

"Thank you, so very much!"

"You're quite welcome…. I hope you get your memory back…."

_Destiny Islands……this place is so bizarrely familiar. How did that old lady know I lost my memory??_

I watched the old lady smile and leave, then I headed for the beach. Two guys were playing with a ball, but I ignored them and studied the island across the beach.

_Why is this place so familiar to me? Who could I be? I….can't remember… where have I seen this place before?_

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when the redheaded guy that was playing ball, slammed into me. I hit the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry….wait a minute! You're the girl that Sora and Riku rescued, Yah?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"My name is Waka… that guy over there is Tidus. We'll take you to that island over there."

I looked over at the guy he pointed to. He had dirty blonde hair and was dressed funny, but he looked familiar as did Waka.

"Um…..do I know you?"

Waka and Tidus exchanged glances.

"Nope…..Never met you before. Neither of us have. Why?" Waka asked.

"I've lost my memory….. I don't even know who I am…..but I have a feeling that I know who you are…..or that I've seen you before…."

"Well….. maybe you need something to jog your memory…. Maybe you should play a round of Blitz Ball."

"Not right now…. Maybe later. I…I think you should take me to the island. I know it…..somehow…."

They both led me to a small boat. Waka helped me in and Tidus jumped in himself. Waka started up the motor and then steered it to the island.

"Yah…I was told to wait on the beach until you woke up and then we were supposed to bring you here…" He said as we pulled up next to a dock. "This is the village's kids' hideout. Welcome!" He smiled.

"Who told you to wait for me?"

"Um….. Riku? Yah, it was Riku." He said.

Tidus tied up the boat and Waka helped me up the dock.

"So… I'm not sure where they are… but I'm sure you'll find them. They can't be that far."

Then Waka and Tidus began to play 'Blitz Ball'. Whatever that's supposed to be. I looked at the huge trees that towered above me. Boardwalks were all over the place; up the trees, inside the trees. There was a waterfall slightly in front of me.

_This place…..I have to know it somehow…._

I turned around and saw a tiny island a few yards off of the beach of the 'Paradise Island' as Waka called it. It had a walkway built to it. I looked slightly to my right and saw a small shed. Somehow, I knew that was how to get to that walkway. I went through the shed door and went up a case of spiral stairs, then came to another door. I opened the door and found that right in front of me was the walkway to the small island. I also saw two guys fighting on the island. They were playing with big wooden swords. I walked above the water as I crossed the boardwalk.

"So Riku… still think you're strong enough to take me?" Said one of the guys.

One of them had really long, choppy silver hair. He wore jeans and a zip up white sleeveless vest with yellow on the inside; another zip up shirt was underneath, it was black. The other guy had a strange outfit with a mixture of buckles, zippers and many pockets. One thing extraordinary about him was the chain around his neck that had a crown. Their fake swords clashed. They were playfully fighting. I continued to walk towards them. They were completely oblivious. I finally reached the island; I stood on the edge of the boardwalk, careful not to get in their way. The one guy with silver hair fell to the ground right at my feet.

_Riku……This is Riku…._

I don't know how I knew…. But I did.

"Riku?"

From the ground, he looked up, then he slowly sat up.

"Yes….." He answered.

"Um….. hello…" was all I could say.

The other guy came up to us.

_So familiar. What is it about these people and this place that drives my mind and my heart crazy??_

"Hiya! The name is Sora…" He said as he grabbed my hand to shake it…

In a flash, my mind filled with images. My life, the games I loved, the world I lost, but most importantly my heart's strength in believing in other possibilities. I looked at Sora's hands and mine. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh!"

"Thank you so much!" I cried.

I let him go and he looked at me awkwardly. Riku got up from the ground and dusted himself off

"I'm sorry. My name is Melody Hart and you helped me gain back my memory…..I'm sorry to freak you out."

"Oh….. well, no problem!" He said giving me thumbs up. "So…uh… where did you come from?"

I lowered my eyes and smiled sadly.

"Oh…. Sorry.."

"No… it's okay. I came from a world called Earth…."

"Wait a second…. Earth? The… oh! Riku! That's the one we went to a few years ago and told them our adventures. They made something out of it, right?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes," I giggled, "They made a video game. Actually they made two of them. They also made many manga books, before the games came out. But uh….My world disappeared."

Sora lowered his eyes, as did Riku.

"That's okay though. I have a new destiny."

Sora looked up.

"And what's that?"

"To help all the other worlds out there."

Sora and Riku glanced at each other.

"What do you plan achieving by doing that?" Riku asked.

"Sanctuary…. For myself and another…" I said repeating The Voice's words.

I looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"So…. Riku, Sora…. Where's Kairi?"

"What?! How do you know Kai.."

I laughed at their expressions.

"I've beaten both games both in less the five days. I know a lot about all three of you…. assuming the story in the game was correct along with the books. I'm guessing it is since you told them the story. Anyway, I know about all three of you and quite a few worlds too."

"What do you know? Give us a few examples…" Sora said.

"Well…….you and Kairi are in love. Riku has been in and out of darkness quite a few times. Roxas is a part of you because at one point you had no heart; Naminé is a part of Kairi. Kairi is also one of the seven princesses of heart. Um…. Sora was a heartless and because Kairi protected him, he got his heart back…."

They stared at me in awe.

_I guess they didn't expect the story to be that correct._

"Sora! Riku!" Said a girl's voice.

I turned around and saw Kairi. Her red hair was longer now and she wore a pink zip up tanktop with a pair of black pants. She came up beside me, out of breath, and gave Sora a bottle.

"The King!" Sora cried.

"King Mickey?" I asked.

He nodded and then his eyes began to scan the letter. Riku read it over Sora's shoulders. Both of their eyes instantly jumped from the letter to me. Sora lowered the note in awe and his dark blue eyes were glazed with disbelief. Riku's aqua eyes showed the same expression

"What is it?" Kairi and I asked simultaneously.

"King Mickey says…. That the birthmark that you," he said looking at me, "Have… is the symbol for a key." Sora explained.

"Mickey says that you are the key to control Kingdom Hearts." Riku said.

"Yeah… that's what Axel …..said…"

"Axel?!" They all cried.

Suddenly Axel appeared beside me.

"You called?"

"Axel!" I said happily.

Kairi stepped back behind Sora and Riku jumped in front of me. Both of them summoned their Keyblades.

"He's part of the organization." Riku said quietly.

I smiled slightly.

"Riku…" He looked over his shoulder at me, "It's okay. He's no longer part of the organization. He's good-hearted now. You can even ask Sora. Axel helped him."

Riku looked at Sora for an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Oh….." was all Riku said.

"Thanks for trying to protect me though." I giggled.

Riku made his Keyblade disappear, then he rolled his eyes and smiled. I walked over to Axel and hugged him.

"See? I found you…. Just as I promised." He whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled, then I led him over to Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

"Axel… these are my friends."

I had remembered The Voice talking about the best friends I was going to receive. Four of them.

"So….why are you actually here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"I was given the task of protecting Mel." He answered smugly.

Kairi smiled and came up to me.

"Hello…. My name is Kairi….. Sora had just told me that you already know us… and for some reason…. I feel that I already know you too. Melody?"

I smiled and looked at all my friends.

_Friends…That word I have never had the chance of saying before…._

"You can call me 'Mel' if you want. And yes I am connected to all four of you somehow. Ever since I played those games. Then after having The Voice talk to me and give me a test…."

"Test? Voice?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…. I had to fight heartless and all sorts of things. I had to choose whether or not I wanted to be a defender, a healer, or a warrior…"

Riku and Sora exchanged glances.

"But… that's the test for a Keyblade wielder." Sora explained.

"I know…. I _am_ a Keyblade wielder." I said grinning.

Sora began to laugh.

"But….but you're a girl!"

Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"And what is wrong with that?" She asked.

"N-nothing… it's just that there are only three Keyblade wielders; the King, Riku, and me. We're all guys."

I glanced at Axel for support. He just nodded. Sora moved his hands behind his head and Riku crossed his arms. They were both standing in front of me. Axel and Kairi were on either side of me. I held out my hand and with bright lights, the blade appeared in my hand.


	7. Tiger?

**SORA**

I was taken aback. Her blade looked more dangerous than Riku's!

"So…. It's true… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine," Melody said, "It took me quite a while before I believed it myself." She smiled kindly.

A thought came to mind. I, too, felt as though I knew her.

**RIKU**

I stepped away from all the commotion and looked out at the sea. Once again I secluded myself. A light breeze came by and my hair blew across my face. I turned back around and watched Mel. Her ice blue eyes swept from person to person, her smile was extravagant. I smiled to myself. She reminded me of Sora. Axel, Kairi, and Sora surrounded her and she seemed happy. She acted as though she had never been around friends before.

**MEL**

I never knew what I was missing until now. I wish I had a lot more friends.

"So… will everyone be my friend?" I asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded. The one face I didn't see was Riku's. I looked passed everyone and saw Riku standing by himself.

_He's a little different in person then in the game._

Riku's eyes lifted up and looked into mine. I smiled at him. He slightly smiled back.

_I can now honestly say I have friends…..but I don't want to steal them from someone…_

"I know you don't have a place to stay….so do you want to stay at my house?" Kairi asked.

"Sure…well….as long as I won't be a burden.." I answered.

"No! Never! It will be like a sleep over! You'll be able to stay as long as you need to…" She replied excitedly.

"Axel… do _you_ have somewhere to stay?" Sora asked.

Axel scratched the back of his head and looked to the ground.

"Not really… but I'm sure th-"

"You can stay with me if you like…." Sora said.

"Only if you want me to…"

"Of course, man! We can catch up on things. As long as Mel stays with Kairi, you can stay with me…"

"Hey guys…" Riku said.

Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful sunset.

"Wow!" I said.

"Riku, Kairi and I watch it together every day. We always have since as long as I can remember… you guys don't mind it _they_ join us, do you?" Sora asked.

"Of course not!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Nope." Riku said quietly.

I walked to a palm tree beside the Paupou tree that Riku leaned against. Axel was on the other side of my palm tree. Sora and Kairi were sitting side by side on the Poapou tree. We all silently watched the sun go down to end the day.

"Well…I guess I will turn in for the night… are you coming with me, Axel?" Sora asked.

"Um… yeah… hey, Mel, will you be okay?"

"Yes… thank you…" I laughed.

"If you need anything just say my name. I'll hear you."

Then Axel and Sora walked away.

"Well… goodnight Riku. I think we're going to go too… right Mel?" Kairi said.

"Go ahead… I'll meet you at the dock, alright?"

She smiled then also walked away. The stars shined brightly in the sky. I walked over to Riku and jumped on the Paupou tree next to him.

"Thank you for saving me…" I said quietly.

"Oh… you're welcome." He said turning to face me.

"……I'm sorry that I've caused a bunch of trouble here…."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…. I'm afraid I am separating you from your friends."

Riku kind of chuckled.

"No… it's not you. I'm doing that to myself. Ever since I had first given my heart to darkness…. I've felt myself pull away from my friends. I don't do it intentionally…. It just…. Happens."

"Perhaps you need a little more light in your life?" I snickered.

He smiled at me. Not a fake smile. Not a weak smile. A true, genuine, Riku smile. One that made my heart warm up. The game could not even come close to capturing his real smile.

"Yeah…. Maybe." He said.

I smiled back. I felt happier than I had in a very long time. At my high school I was thought of an outcast because I would speak my heart. I would speak freely of what I believed in. On Earth… people don't like that all too much, so I learned to close myself of to the world. I couldn't even talk about my beliefs with my dad. The one person I could talk with was my mother, but she was gone.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku suddenly asked.

"Sure…"

"How can you feel that you know someone…. When you've never met the person?"

"I-I don't know for sure…."

"My heart's telling me that I know you…. But I've never met you before. I will be perfectly honest…. You've appeared in my dreams before as I slept in darkness…"

I looked away.

_What is he saying?_

"Sorry…. I didn't mean to creep you out or anything…"

"No, no it's cool. I just feel like I know you…. better than anyone else. I mean… in my heart I do…"

"I know… I have that feeling too." He said quietly, "I also feel that I know you well enough that I can tell you everything…. But my mind does not agree…." He said as he massaged his forehead.

"Well…. If you do need to tell me anything, feel free to do so. I know we've only met…but I think our hearts know each other. That's why Sora and Kairi know me as well. Perhaps we've all met in a past life or something…in any case. Don't get too worked up on it."

Riku put on his usual weak smile and then looked down

"Hey…"

His eyes met mine.

"Try to find your light, okay? I have a sixth sense and it's telling me that Kairi and Sora are worried about you…"

"They usually are," He chuckled. "Melody…. Thanks…"

"You're welcome," I said as I jumped down from the Poapou tree. "Keep the chin up, Tiger. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I slightly tapped his arm.

"Tiger?" He asked in a monotone.

I laughed and his bright smile came back. The real one.

"Alright 'Peaches'…" He laughed, "See you tomorrow."

I began to walk off but I asked 'Peaches??' Riku only laughed, then faced the sea again. I met Kairi at the boats.

"It took you long enough…" She smiled.

Then we went to her house and crashed for the night.

**RIKU**

_I was just called 'Tiger'._

I smiled to myself. I liked her. She seemed to be a lot like Sora. She made me actually feel like I belonged. Like I was welcomed. She may even have a stronger heart than Sora and that's hard to beat. I put him through so much because of my jealousy.

_I was so stupid!_

I began to grow angry and I began to feel the darkness in my heart, grow.

_No._


	8. CHALLENGES and FATE

**KAIRI**

I woke up extra early because Sora wanted to talk to me about something. He was supposed to come by and knock on the door, but he hadn't yet. I waited in my desk and watched Mel sleeping. She was so sweet and kind. Not what I expected by her looks. That's a rare treasure to find. When I talk to people or meet people, I notice their eyes. Mel's eyes are the strangest of colors that I've seen. The only ones that top that are Riku's. Her eyes are ice blue…almost an electric sort of blue.

I heard a soft knock on the door. I smiled as I silently got up and opened it. Sora smiled at me and put his index finger over his lips.

"Shh." He whispered.

Then he beckoned me to come outside with him. I smiled and nodded. Something in his eyes told me that he was worried about something, though. I stepped outside and gently closed the door behind me. The sun was not even up yet.

"Come on…" He whispered as he took my hand.

We ran down towards the beach. He stopped in front of me then put his finger to his lips once more. I nodded as he pointed at something. I followed his finger and saw a black figure sitting down on the beach, in the tide. I couldn't tell who I was looking at.

"Riku." He mouthed.

He took my hand once more and took me back into the village.

"Ever since Riku had gone into darkness… he hasn't slept. He still eats a tremendous amount…but he isolates himself from everyone. Even you and I."

"What can we do about it?" I asked.

Sora looked up at the cloudy sky. The horizon in the east was just now getting lighter.

"I think Riku needs to come to the light part of his heart." Sora smiled.

"But…..he has us…. We're his friends." I began.

"I know….but," He looked down at our hands.

He held mine gently.

"Don't you think that he gets a little jealous…. Of us? Of what we have….. and what he doesn't?" Sora asked.

Now that I thought about it, it was very possible. Every time Sora and I were together Riku would make up some sort of reason to go off by himself.

"Yeah….but why doesn't he tell us? We are his friends after all…"

"Maybe he doesn't want to. My thinking is….. he feels alone. Even though he has us…. We're not what he is looking for. Ever since he realized that he couldn't have you… he's felt as though he has no one. The only reason why he went into darkness the first time was because he thought he could save you…. then it turned to jealousy towards me. He once told me, when we were little, that he has to have something to protect. Whether it be a rock or a person. It didn't matter. He's always felt like that."

"So…. Mel? You think Mel's the one?"

"Did you see Riku's expression when she ran up and hugged Axel? He seemed a little upset…"

"Sora… the last girl you had gotten Riku with left him devastated. He treated her like a princess and she treated him like dirt….I'm glad she left…I wanted to give her a piece of my mind…."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we should just let Riku be. He's older than we are. He'll find his own happiness on his own. Hearts work in mysterious ways… perhaps he's better off alone.."

"No… I know there is someone for him… but whoever it is he better find her. He doesn't smile as much anymore. I just want to see him happy again…"

I smiled at Sora. I love it when he worries. He's so sweet.

"I know you do, Sora. So do I. He just needs to find his inner peace. His heart has a lot of darkness left in it."

Sora smiled at me, then kissed my head. I giggled as my cheeks turned red. The sun had began to rise up and so Sora began to walk me back up to my house.

"What are you two Lovebirds up to?"

We turned around and saw Riku giving us a half-smile.

"Just walking and talking…why?" Sora said.

"Oh nothing…but I think we need to take Melody to the island and teach her how to fight. I'll go right now and make her a wooden sword…"

"Yeah, good idea. She'll need all the help she can get. After all she needs to learn to protect herself after receiving this burden." Sora agreed.

"Well we need to know where she stands in fighting so we will know how much we have to keep an eye on her…"Riku replied.

I looked up at Sora with a questioning look.

"The King told us that the three of us shouldn't let Mel out of our sight. She holds the future of all the worlds within her. Axel is actually her guardian, but we're also supposed to watch her." He explained.

"Oh."

"Although, I would hate to be her. It seems to me like she has no freedom." Riku answered.

He crossed his arms and gazed towards the sunrise.

"Well, I guess that's what happens to the people that have the purest of hearts." Sora said.

"Every heart has darkness…" Riku began.

"I know. But she has very little. Even the King said so. It has to be that way if she is the way to Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes. I suppose. Well, I'll go make her that sword now." The Riku turned and left.

Sora and I glanced at each other.

"Go with him, Sora. I'll go get her then meet you at the island."

"Okay."

Then I ran to my house.

**MEL**

I had woken up a while ago. Axel showed up not too long afterwards.

"So what do you think of the _real_ Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" Axel asked.

"Well, Sora is just as sweet and cute as he is in the game. Kairi too. But Riku….. I don't know…"

"Not what you expected?"

"In looks……. He's much better.." Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled, "But in personality he seems a bit distant. He secludes himself."

"It tends to happen when you've given in to darkness and you've caused your friends nothing but trouble. I mean, I'm sure he feels guilty and also like he no longer belongs. His friends never went to darkness, only him, so I'm sure he feels out of place."

"Maybe he needs to talk to Sora and Kairi…"

Kairi came through the door just at that moment.

"Who should?" She asked.

"Riku. Axel seems to think that he secludes himself because he feels he doesn't belong."

"He may be almost two years older than Sora and I….but he's somewhat stubborn of his feelings. He tries to hide them. That's why he wore a blindfold over his eyes. He didn't want to see what he had become. He wanted to hide himself."

"Oh, well…I told him last night that I felt like I was the one separating him from you and Sora."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it's not me, he's doing it himself, but not on purpose."

"He's told you more than he's told us. I'm sure when he feels up to it he'll let us know what's going on. Don't think too much on it, you don't need it. Now…come on. Your clothes are clean and dry now if you want change back into you old ones. That black dress is yours too, it's too small for me. Whatever you want. Riku and Sora want to help you learn how to fight."

"Great! I need some lessons from the masters…." I smiled, "Come on Axel your coming too."

I took down my hair and brushed out all the tangles, then I wrapped it up into a tight bun. Only the short hairs stayed down. My hair is really long, but really choppy. Then Axel and Kairi left so I could change into my jeans and tanktop. My jeans were ripped in many places. My cuts were almost healed and I decided to tear half of my tanktop because it was already halfway torn. I wrapped my leather belt around my waist and buckled it in front. Then I put on my black shoes and met them outside. I looked at Axel and he appeared to be sweating.

"Axel… you really should take off your cloak." I suggested.

"Do I have to?" He asked in a child-like voice.

"Well…. People here are looking at you funny…" Kairi said with a giggle.

Axel sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright fine." He grabbed the collar of the cloak and ripped it off.

"See? Don't you feel better?" I asked.

"Actually….Yes I do."

He wore a black button-up T-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Now…come on! We have to meet Riku and Sora there." Kairi said.

We ran down to the beach, jumped into Kairi's boat and went to the island. We eventually met Riku and Sora on the Paopou Island.

"There you three are." Sora smiled.

"Sorry…. we had to change." I explained.

"Alright," He said as he nodded, "Let's get started."

Axel and Kairi stayed on the boardwalk, out of the way. Sora held a wooden sword, Riku held two.

"Here….we're practicing with these. It would be a stupid idea if we used our actual Keyblades." Riku said as he threw me a wooden sword.

Sora got ready. He held it in both hands like it was a bat. Riku held his in his right hand over his shoulder. I admired them both. Sora seemed a bit nervous…. Intimidated. They reminded me of their characters from the games. I wonder if their moves are the same as well. I bent my knees a little and got on the balls of my feet. My sword was in my right hand and I held it low. I twirled it fast and flashed a grin at Sora.

"Okay then….teach me."

Sora came at me, but not fast. They wanted to walk me through it. I stood up and lowered my sword.

"I'm sorry….but do we have to_ walk_ through it? Can't you just….you know…attack me?"

Sora turned and shrugged to Riku. Riku only smiled.

"Yeah I guess…I just didn't want to accidentally hurt you."

"I'll be okay. I just don't like people 'going easy' on me cause I'm a girl."

"Alright…." Sora said.

We both got into our fighting stances. Sora came at me fast and swung his sword at me, but I quickly blocked it and hit his left thigh.

"Ow!" He cried.

I shrugged my shoulders and made a weak smile.

"Sorry…."

He swung at me left then right. I blocked both. I smacked him on the shoulder but then he blocked the one aimed for his stomach. Then we swung at each other. Our sticks hit and a few splinters flew. I pushed against his sword as he pushed against mine.

**SORA**

"I thought you had never fought before?!" I cried.

"I haven't!" She answered.

Mel was incredibly strong and agile. I couldn't believe it. I could already tell I was outmatched. She pushed me back with her stick and then swung left then right, in a flash. I blocked both but ended up with my back against the Paopou Tree. She was about to slash me but I blocked. Then I found out that she faked it. She slid her sword under mine and flung it out of my grasp. I opened my palm to summon it back, but I forgot that it was only wood. It would have been too late anyway because her sword was already to my neck.

**MEL**

Sora's jaw dropped.

"I…. I'm _beat_…." He said in awe.

I lowered my play sword and stepped back.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No…no. I might have a whelp or two but I'm fine."

I turned and watched Riku come up to us.

"You're so strong! I never even had a clue! What have you done to make you so strong?" He asked.

"Well before my mom died a few months ago, we used to have a ranch for horses. I could ride them, train them, and break them."

Sora bent over to catch his breath. Riku held his sword coolly over his shoulder.

"Well…. If you had trouble beating her then I probably will too…." Riku said.

"I-I have to fight you?" I said in a squeaky voice.

Riku smiled as he lifted his sword over his head and got into his traditional stance.

"Yeah…why?" He laughed.

"B-because you've always been the best and strongest sword fighter in Destiny Islands." I complained.

"Sora has beaten me a few times."

"Yeah but you were just goin' easy on me…" Sora said.

I sighed as I got into my stance. Riku just grinned at me. I blew my hair out of my face and watched him carefully. He ran right at me.

_Holy crap he's fast!!_

I jumped out of the way. He swung left, right, left, right, and left. I blocked all of them by fluke. He ran at me again and swung his sword like a bat. I blocked but the force sent me to my back. His blade was to my throat in a flash.

"And that is how it's done." He said.

His teeth flashed into a triumphant smile. He continued to hold the sword to my throat. I grew angry. I hate to lose. My hair was all in my face because it was falling out of the bun. I whipped my hand to my bun and yank my hair out of it. My hair flowed around me. I kicked the sword from my throat and did a backhand spring to my feet. I picked up my sword.

"So you're not a quitter…. Good." He said with a small smile.

"I never quit."

He got himself ready. This time I ran at him. He braced up for the blow, but I slide beneath him and slashed him from behind. He cringed a bit and then he turned around. A light breeze came through. My hair finally blew out of my face while Riku's hair was in his face. He was just watching me. His sea green eye glowed in the sun. I twirled my sword and he brought his to eye level. We smiled to each other then simultaneously ran at each other. Our sword crossed and our faces were inches away.

"You're pretty good." Riku slightly smiled.

"You're not bad yourself." I hummed.

I shoved him backwards. He did a backhand spring with one hand. He stayed low to the ground.

**RIKU**

She was surprisingly strong, I had to admit, and she was flexible. I would have never guessed. I was low to the ground and I waited for her to come to me. She did. She ran at me in a flash. I lunged towards her and our swords slammed again. I swung at her with my fist. She caught my wrist and put her feet to my chest and flipped off. I looked at my hands and saw my sword was missing. I was awestruck. I tried to summon it, but I forgot it wasn't my blade. Next thing I knew, she knocked my feet out from under me. She stood beside me and so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed her leg.

**MEL**

My knees buckled and I fell on Riku. My knees landed on either side of him, I was basically sitting on his stomach. He quickly grabbed his sword and flipped us over. He was now sitting on my stomach, but my sword was still to his throat. His sword was to my heart.

"Alright…..I'm beat…" Riku suddenly said.

"What?!" Sora cried.

Riku dropped his sword and laid back on his hands as I quickly slid out from under him.

"No….I say it was a draw…" Axel smiled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked frantically.

He just grinned. I felt special that I got a grin from him. Obviously around Sora and Kairi he doesn't smile very much.

"No….you're really good. Nice way to land you fall though…" He snickered.

"I'm sorry….. it just sort of happened…."

Sora, Kairi, and Axel surrounded us.

"Mel! Where did you learn all those moves?!" Axel asked.

"I-I don't know… they just sort a came naturally."

"Well…. You proved me wrong." Riku said as he stood up, "I thought that you were inexperienced, but as far as I can tell you don't even really need a guardian. You will probably even exceed me before the next day or two."

"Well….. she has to protect herself far more carefully than the rest of us." Kairi said.

"What I don't understand is why you got the manly blade…" Sora complained.

"But yours is a symbol of your heroism. Everyone in the universe knows about your Keyblade. Besides, that's why they are called 'Keyblades'."

"I know…. But I kill things with a key!" He said in a tiny voice.

"Oh stop your whinin'!" Said a voice.

We all turned around and saw Donald and Goofy standing there proudly.

"Oh, it's Donald and Goofy!" I exclaimed.

"Garwsh, Sora…. You've grown since we last we saw you." Goofy said.

"Yeah and you too, Riku." Donald agreed.

"And Princess Kairi.." They both bowed, "Pretty as always."

Kairi giggled and Sora rolled his eyes and smiled. They both came up to me.

"Are you Melody?" Goofy asked.

"Yes I am…"

As I answered they bowed to me too.

"This is from the King," Donald began as he bowed again, "And he told us to tell you that he is glad that the prophecy has finally come true. But he says be warned. There are many dangers out there for a gift such as you."

Sora and Kairi gasped.

"The King bowed?!" They both exclaimed.

"Well…. She _is_ the key to Kingdom Hearts. She is the most prized possession in the universe right now…."

"Not to mention the most stubborn…." Axel grinned.

"And the most pain inflicting…" Sora added.

"….. and the most unusual Keyblade wielder." Riku agreed quietly.

"Anyway!" Donald cried, "The point is, she is the most powerful Keyblade wielder ever. Even more powerful than the King… though not at this moment…"

"Her heart is what the Heartless are after. Once her heart is released, if fallen into the wrong hands of course, then Kingdom Hearts is in terrible danger." Goofy added.

"The Heartless and whoever is controlling them now, will first try to kill Melody so when she comes back, her heart will be stronger and free of darkness. She will be pure. Once that is achieved, darkness will take over someone to take away her heart and use it to open and control Kingdom Hearts or lock it away forever." Donald finished.


	9. Riku's Light

**RIKU**

_All these worlds that exist, all their hope rests within this girl._

"So… what will happen to me in the end?" Mel asked.

Donald looked down as Goofy turned to him.

"Our goal…. Is to seal Kingdom Hearts forever. The Heartless goal is to control it. Either way…….."

"I lose my heart….." She said quietly.

No one said anything for the longest time. I just quietly walked away and leaned in my spot against the Paupou Tree.

_At least when I lost myself to darkness….I didn't actually lose my heart._

I felt bad for her. I wished that if there was a way, I could change her fate.

"Well…. I did say my destiny was to help other worlds, didn't I?" She said cheerfully.

Inside her voice, I could hear it quiver. She was scared, and she had a right to be. No one _wants_ to lose his or her heart. I felt some what protective over her now. It wasn't a 'have to do' thing now. I actually wanted to. She meant something to me, now. She was a friend. A new friend. I don't get one of those all the time and obviously she's never had any before. The sun began to set and still the silence remained. No one wanted to talk about losing hearts; it's not a nice thing to experience or witness. I witnessed it many times, with out being able to turn away. When I was in control of myself, when Ansem had taken over me, I had to almost witness Sora's heart being taken by my own hands. That scene has never left my mind. In fact when I try to sleep, that is one of the many things that replay over and over in my mind. I heard the sound of thunder and turned around. A big storm was coming from the southwest.

**SORA**

I didn't know what to say.

_How can she be so cheerful about her Fate?_

I glanced down at Kairi beside me. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She was scared for Mel, just as I was. I felt Kairi's hand slip into mine. I carefully watched Mel. Her eyes met mine. She was smiling, but her eyes were filled with fear.

"So….how long are you two going to stay here?" I asked Donald and Goofy.

"I don't know…. a day or two… then the five of us have to leave for a few worlds in need." Goofy replied.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll sleep in the gummy ship." Donald replied.

I turned to look at Mel, but she was not there. Instead she was leaning against the palm tree next to Riku. They were both watching the sunset. Axel was over there comforting her and Riku was watching them.

**RIKU**

Her icy colored eyes glowed in the sunset. She had her arms wrapped around her and her head was against the trunk of the tree. Axel was trying to comfort her, but her eyes seemed to glaze over. She wasn't paying attention.

**MEL**

_Look where all this wishing and believing has got me. It has sealed my fate with Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all the worlds. My Destiny is now inevitable._

I could hear the thunder drawing nearer but I didn't move. I could hear Axel's voice but I could not comprehend what he was saying.

_This is no longer a dream come true. This is a nightmare._

**KAIRI**

I was scared for Mel. If I had a fate where I lose my heart and I don't get it back…. I don't know what I would do. I would try to run away with Sora if I had to. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

_I wonder if she has someone that she can't live without? Probably not since everyone she knew in her world disappeared._

**SORA**

"So what did you mean by the five of us?" I asked.

"Well… I mean you, Melody, Riku, Goofy, and me."

Axel was suddenly right next to me.

"What about me? I'm her…."

"Organization Thirteen!!" Goofy cried.

"No, it's okay. He's not with them anymore. Besides he's not wearing the cloak. He's Mel's guardian." I explained.

"Oh… well we have a much bigger gummi ship now…I think we can fit one more person into it." Donald said.

Donald is more lenient when it comes to the gummi ship and his missions. Thunder rumbled and we looked up to the southeast. A huge storm was brewing and coming our way.

"Maybe we should hurry and go back to the village and take cover. It looks like it is going to last awhile." I suggested.

Kairi nodded and Axel walked over to Riku.

**RIKU**

"Hey man, we're going because that storm is about to hit." Axel said.

I silently nodded; my eyes never left Mel. She continued to stand there, staring out towards the sunset. Axel walked to her and whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"Mel, the storm is coming. We need to get off this island." He said a little louder.

Her eyes never changed; she just slightly shook her head 'no'. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to leave. She was too petrified. The wind began to pick up, but Axel could not get her to move.

"Just go ahead, I'll get her!" I yelled over the wind.

Axel nodded and ran off with Sora and Kairi. Donald and Goofy had already left to the gummi ship. Rain began to sprinkle down on us.

"Mel! Come on! We've got to go!" I said.

She turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Everything that I've ever believed in…. it has only led me to my Fate!" She said.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my chest.

_I hate doing this…._

**MEL**

I buried my face in his chest and cried. Wind blew my hair everywhere and Riku's did too. My tears turned to mud as sand and dirt was blown everywhere. Riku wiped away my tears.

"Are you done now?" He asked impatiently.

I hated crying in front of people….but there has been so much that I had to take in. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay… try to keep up." Then he held on to my wrist and dragged me away.

He dragged me all the way to the dock and then basically threw me into his boat. He untied it and then we sped off to the village. We met everyone at Kairi's house and decided to all bunk there. It was, after all, a hurricane and we didn't want to get separated. Kairi and I shared her king size bed and all the guys slept on the floor.

All night I tossed and I turned. I had nightmares of dark creatures taking my heart away and unlocking Kingdom Hearts. Then I had a dream of my friends taking my heart and sealing Kingdom Hearts. I would wake up every thirty minutes or so.

Finally, I woke up and could not go back to sleep. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Everyone else was asleep.

_Lucky dogs…_

The wind and rain still pounded against the window. I heard a sudden snore and saw Sora's feet twitching. I quietly giggled. Axel was curled around his pillow and Riku slept alone in a corner of the room. His head was resting against the wall, his eyes closed. Through my mind, different thoughts rummaged around, all of them screaming at me. I massaged my temples because a headache began to brew.

"Hey."

I turned my head and scanned across the room but Kairi, Sora, and Axel were out of it. My eyes turned to Riku who sat in the corner in front of me. Riku was watching me in the dark; his eyes seemed to glow.

"Hey." I answered back.

"Can't you get to sleep?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"What about you?" I whispered.

He made a slight smile and scoffed.

"I don't sleep…"

"Why not?"

"Because…. I don't… I don't want to fall again."

"Darkness…"

"Yes. I can never forgive myself for what I did to Sora…"

"But a lot of that wasn't you fault."

"Sure it was. I gave my heart up to darkness. All of it was my fault."

I gently crawled off the bed and sat in front of Riku.

"I think you need to ask Sora for forgiveness." I said softly.

"That's not your place to decide."

"I'm sorry…. I, as a friend, was just giving you some advice…"

"I didn't ask for advice….nor a friend." He said sternly.

I looked down at the wooden floor. Tears built up in my eyes. I wasn't trying to control his life, I just wanted him to be happier.

"Okay… why do you chase away the people that care for you? Sora, Kairi?"

Riku just looked down.

"That's just my nature…." He whispered.

His face was hidden behind his silver hair.

"No…. It's not your nature. Your heart may still have a lot of darkness left, but there is still a light. I see it; Sora sees it; Kairi sees it; even Axel sees it. You just need to find it for yourself."

Riku looked down at the floor.

**RIKU**

_My reasoning for what I do is because I don't want to hurt my friends anymore. I was close to Sora and I turned against him. I basically betrayed him. I never want to have that guilty feeling in my heart again. I want to keep my friends, but I don't want to hurt them as much as I have in the past._

"Well Peaches," I finally said, "Obviously you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Riku…."

I turned away from her and rested my forehead on the wall. I hated this. I hated all of this. She's a really cool person. I like her a lot. She reminds me so much of Sora, but at the same time she's her own interesting person…. But this…. This darkness inside of me….. inside my heart. I don't think I can contain it much longer. It's going to come out and I'm not going to be able to control it…. I did hear my conscience speaking to me though or perhaps it was the light in my heart.

_Just tell her the truth. You need her._

"Riku…. The more the light shines through you, you pretend to close your eyes. The more the dark consumes you, you pretend you're burning bright. The light in your heart can never burn out."

"Peaches…."

I looked up at her and made myself smile.

**MEL**

He looked at me and forced a smile, though I smiled right back.

"….What? Is that my new nickname now?" I asked.

He actually smiled and put his hand to the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess. But…. Thanks. I… I just haven't been myself since…. You know…"

"Yes. I understand." I whispered softly.  
"I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"So…. You think by pushing away the people that care about you is not hurting them anyway?"

He lowered his eyes, but I crawled closer and lifted his chin so I could see into his eyes.

"Riku…. You need your friends. You may not consider me a friend and I'm not asking you to. Sora and Kairi are your friends and they need you just as much as you need them. They may not say it, but their hearts do. If it weren't for you Riku, Sora would not have made it defeating Xemnas alone. Also you were the reason why Sora went up against the Ansem look-alike. Sure, he wanted to keep Kairi safe, but she was back in Traverse Town. He came back for you. Other people told him to defeat Ansem because all the worlds would go back to normal, but he did it because he wanted you back as a friend."

Riku's eyes left mine and fell on Sora, who was still lightly snoring.

"He…..did all that…. For me?"

"Yes. Even after all that you did to him, he still cared about you. You're his best friend."

Riku blinked his eyes a few times.

"He's my best friend, too."

**RIKU**

I knew that I was Sora's best friend and he knows he's mine, but I never knew he did all those things for me. I didn't realize… even when he cried at my feet. All I said was 'Come on, Sora. Knock it off.'. He was talking about how he had looked everywhere for me. He didn't cry when he had finally found Kairi, the girl he loves. In fact, he didn't even hug her until she hugged him first. But he cried for _me_. How could I have been so….so _heartless_?

_It's the darkness within you_.

I felt my eyes whelp up again but I was _not_ going to cry, especially not in front of Mel. I blinked a few more times and focused on her eyes. They were glowing a bright icy blue. She smiled kindly at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Peaches…. For everything….. again…"

"Your welcome. Don't ever forget the light in your heart, again…."

I began to laugh.

"No, mean it…." she said with a giggle, " Well… goodnight Riku. At least try to rest your eyes or something…."

"Why? Do they look that bad?"

"Well…. No… but I'm sure you're still tired from staying up all the time…"

"Nah. I'm sort of used to it now."

She shrugged and crawled onto the bed then laid down. The rain continued to patter against the window.

"Peaches…" I began but I had no reply, "Mel?"

Still, nothing but silence and the sound of the rain and thunder.

"Melody!" I hissed, but she was out cold.

I laughed and carefully stood up. Mel was curled into a tiny ball with her back to Kairi. A small smile was on her face.

_Helping other people obviously helps her too._

I could hear her voice still running through my head.

"There's a light that never goes out. You just have to find it for yourself."

_Well…. Thanks to her…. I think I've found it._


	10. The PAST that HAUNTS us

**MEL**

I woke up in the morning. The Storm was still over us and Sora's snoring was still slightly noticeable. I looked in Riku's corner but her was not there. I didn't see Kairi next to me, either. Axel was still sleeping soundlessly on the floor. I suddenly smelled something familiar coming from the kitchen. I crawled off the bed and carefully stepped over Sora and Axel then entered the kitchen. Kairi was at her stove cooking bacon.

_Mmm…. Bacon…_

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mel!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning." I said with a smile, "What's all this for?"

The table and counters were piled with plates and bowls full of food. Kairi smiled and nodded towards the back of the kitchen. I walked to the table in the back of the kitchen. Riku was cutting pancakes into fourths.

"Riku?" I asked with amazement.

He somewhat jumped and quickly turned around.

"Oh….hey Peaches."

I smiled as he said my nickname. I've never had a nickname other than 'Mel'…but honestly how fun is that one?

"What is all this?" I asked.

"This is for my friends. I also wanted to thank you again for helping me. I thought a lot about it last night and I realized what the light in my heart was…"

Kairi smiled as she put bacon into a large bowl with paper towels to soak up the grease. Then she sat down at the table. I sat down next to her as Riku passed both of us a plate.

"Kairi offered to help. I couldn't have down it without her….I would've probably burned down the house. Anyway, Thank you…. for everything. I know I might be a stupid jerk sometimes….but now… I will never forget about the light in my heart."

Axel and Sora came into the kitchen and their jaw dropped. They began to drool over all the food that lay before their eyes.

"Come on in and chow down, guys!" Riku said excitedly.

His aqua green eyes sparkled. He was treating all his friends to breakfast. His light was his friends, just as Sora's. All the guys grabbed plates and began to pile it on them. All of them talked and laughed and it grew really loud. Kairi leaned over to me.

"One of the real reasons of why he did this is because he feels as though this will be our last meal together, all of us…. Because of your…"

"Fate…."

She nodded. I had somewhat forgot about that. I guess when I was helping Riku last night; I moved it to the back of my mind.

"So….. he did this for me?" I asked.

"Mostly… yes."

I smiled to myself.

_How sweet…_

Riku had a huge smile on his face as he laughed with Sora and Axel. Kairi and I sat there watching them all, waiting for our turn to see what's left of the food.

**SORA**

It felt so good to laugh with Riku again, it was almost like old times, before our first adventure. I glanced between him and Axel, also a new friend of mine. The more the merrier. I watched Riku as his eyes moved from to Mel across the kitchen.

_He also made this breakfast for her. It may be the last one she has with her only friends._

Mel flashed a thankful smile and he returned it.

"Are we done picking out the food we're going to eat?" I asked.

Axel and Riku nodded.

"Alright girls, It's safe to come up here now."

Kairi smiled at Mel and then they both stood up and slowly came up to the counter where the food was piled. Kairi began to fill her plate, but Mel only put a few things on her plate.

"Come on, Peaches…." Riku said with a laugh, "I made this for you too. You should eat more than that….."

"Peaches??" Axel asked.

I raised my eyebrow and grinned at Riku.

"Oh…." He said with a smile.

Mel laughed.

"I told him to keep his chin up and called him 'Tiger' while doing so. It was the first day I met you all. In return he called me 'Peaches'….. and I guess he refuses to stop making fun of me…"

"What, you enjoy it."

"I know I do. I've never had a nickname before…"

Everyone laughed.

**RIKU**

"Here…." I piled more bacon and pancakes on her plate, "Now…..eat." I ordered.

She smiled and began to eat. After a while we just stood around the kitchen, listening to the storm hammer above us. Thunder echoed and the rain poured. All of us began to tell stories of our lives, only Mel didn't join in. She only listened.

"Well…. I remember the promise you and I made Sora." I said.

"Yeah!" He said as his eyes lit up, "We promised we would get off this island together. It's funny how we're now on it again."

Kairi and I laughed. Mel was still quietly sitting on the counter top. All of the food was eaten; Most of it by Sora and Axel.

"Hey Peaches. How about you tell us a story?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

She smiled softly and put down her drink.

"Alright…. Well….. one night it was really stormy, much like last night and probably tonight, I was living with my mom on a ranch a couple years ago. I had just put the horses in their stalls and came into my two-story house. My mom had gone to go get groceries. I had just gone into the kitchen when I thought I heard the front door open. I figured it would be nice that I helped Mom with the bags so I went to the front door. Sure enough it was open, but Mom's truck was not in the driveway. I thought 'that's odd.' But I shut and locked the door. I figured I would help Mom out because she was supposed to cook fish tonight, so I began to clean up the kitchen before she got home. I was cleaning the…. The counters when I heard the stair creak. I knew for a fact that there is only one stair and it only creaks when you step on it, of course. I thought it was Mom. I went to the front door and saw it open again. Now…. I specifically remember locking it so I knew Mom _had _to be home. I went up the stair and looked in her bedroom, bathroom, everywhere in the house, but I was the only one home."

I could feel goosebumps shoot up my arms. Everyone leaned in, wanting to hear more.

"So… I was a little freaked out. I went back down stairs and looked out the front door. There was still no truck. Again I closed and locked the door and went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. Then I saw headlights and the truck door close so I knew it was her. I quickly ran to the front door. My mom held a handful of bags so I held the door open for her; that's right the door was open… again. She said 'Thanks Honey, now will you go get the few that are left while I put these away.' I nodded and ran outside in the rain and grabbed the last two bags. I went into the kitchen to set them down next to the others, but there weren't any. Mom wasn't even in the kitchen. I put the bags down on the counter where the other four should have been. I called her name but there was no answer. I went back up the stairs and searched through every room, then I went down stairs and searched the living room. When I went back into the kitchen, the two bags that I had brought in were scattered all over the place. The food was everywhere and the bags were in shreds. I screamed out her name and I grew scared when there was only silence. I've never been so scared in my life, and nothing so far has topped it. Except for dieing and getting my heart ripped out. That scared me… I'll be honest. But anyway, I thought I heard something upstairs. Still, to this day, I remember exactly what it sounded like; I just can't describe it. I quietly went to the staircase and began to climb them. Suddenly a black figure just flashed to the top of the stairs."

Kairi gasped and hid in Sora's chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Axel glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I had a feeling deep within me that something bad was going to happen. And that feeling is always right. But if I don't have the feeling than I either have nightmares or I can't sleep… or both.

_She had nightmares last night. She tossed and turned for most of the night until she finally woke up and talked to me._

"But I had never expected something like this. I was already almost half way up the stairs but my eyes never left the figure. He had weird dark clothing on and his voice was really deep and distorted. It sent shivers down my spine. He said 'you are a very foolish girl.' I asked him where my mom was. He only said 'She's no longer here.' I took a step backwards, not daring to take my eyes off him. In a flash he went from being on the top of the stair to being inches from me. I asked him what he wanted from me and he said 'your use will come in time.' Then I remember him pulling out a dark blade and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital two weeks later."

"Wow… so what happened to your mother?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. We never found out. There was no body…. No blood…. No trace. We just assumed she was murdered."

All this seemed too familiar in my mind. I saw images running through my head as she told the story.

_Ansem…._

When he took control of me, he needed a heart from a far away world. It was I, uncontrollably; the one who took Mel's Mom. I took her heart. I'm the one that attacked Mel so horribly. Ansem almost had full control over me. I had to watch him take a begging mother's heart. She begged for him not to hurt Mel. Then we unintentionally ran into Mel. When he pulled out my Keyblade and began to slice away I finally tried to fight my way out. He finally took my force as a sign to leave. If…… if I hadn't then I would've killed the last Keyblade wielder. It was a miracle she survived anyway. She must really have a strong heart. I looked at her and noticed how much she has changed since I last saw her. That's why I knew her before. I couldn't quite remember because Ansem had almost full control over me. It was after that; Sora gave his heart to Kairi. Then I managed to escape Ansem once more to warn Kairi.

_What more damage could I have done?_

**MEL**

Everyone lowered their head in silence.

"No… it's okay… I'm quite over it ….. I guess. It's no big deal."

Kairi sadly smiled at me and Axel nodded. He now understood why it was hard for me to lose my dad, too. Sora hugged me and I smiled. Riku never looked up. His head was low and he seemed to be trembling.

"Riku?"

Sora took a step towards him.

"Riku, what's the matter?"

I jumped down from the counter and slowly walked to him. He wouldn't look up at me so I bent over and look up at him. His eyes pierced through mine.

"Mel….. I'm sorry…."

"For what? You haven't done anything…."

"You don't understand…. It was me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one on the stairs… on your stairs. I was the one in your house…"

"What?!" Sora and Axel exclaimed.

I stepped back, not quite understanding. Riku finally looked up at me.

"Mel…. I'm sorry for everything. It was Ansem. When he took control of me, he needed a strong heart to give Kairi so she would awaken. He had a target and I believe, now, that he was actually sensing your heart. He found your mother first and thought it was hers. The sound you heard but can't explain? That was the sound of you mother's heart being stripped away from her body…"

Tears came to my eyes.

_Why is he telling me this?_

"When we accidentally ran into you on the stairs, he wanted to leave no witnesses. He pulled out my blade and started killing you. I could not stand it any longer. I was tired of my body being used for so many terrible things. I had had enough. I forced myself out…"

Now that I think about it….. I remember now…. A bright light before all went to darkness.

"I escaped for a few seconds so I could catch you as you fell. I laid you down before the stairs and then told Ansem to leave you alone. He used all his strength and pulled me back in as he laughed. My Keyblade disappeared from his hands and we left you, covered in blood, and losing a lot of it and went back to Hollow Bastian. Then we watched Sora take his own heart for Kairi…"

I was speechless. _Riku_ was the one who ruined my life?

_No… He made my dreams come true._

No matter how hard my mind tried, it could not make my heart mad at him. I looked at Riku and smiled sadly. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Wha-?" He began.

"Riku… Thank you."

**RIKU**

I was mortified. I killed her mom. I ruined her life and she was thanking me.

"Mel…. Why are you…. doing this?"


	11. BLINDFOLD

**KAIRI**

I couldn't believe that Riku actually came out and told her everything, first of all. Riku must really hold trust for her. Even now, Sora and Riku rarely talk about what has passed. Riku's faced showed complete confusion and his eyes glistened. Mel stepped back and peered into his eyes.

"Because… first of all… if you hadn't given you heart to darkness, Ansem wouldn't have taken Mom's heart and I wouldn't have met you all. Second of all, Kairi may not still be here if you hadn't done it. And last but not least…. You saved me…"

I never thought of it that way, but it's true. None of this would have happened. Sora may not have been able to give me my heart back had Riku not gotten his Keyblade. Mel can see very deep into situations. She can even read people really deep. Riku had told me about their conversation from last night. Riku's face grew solemn.

"Will… you forgive me?" he asked.

" Only if you forgive yourself because there is no point in it if you're going to dwell on it the entire trip." She said with a soft smile.

"….I …. I may be able to do that."

"Good… now that goes for everyone…" Mel began, "No more sad faces." She said cheerfully.

"Great…" Sora said sarcastically, "You sound like Donald and Goofy…"

"Actually she reminds me of you Sora…" I laughed.

"That's what everyone says…" Mel answered.

I couldn't help but giggled. Sora looked at me and made his cheesy grin. The one that I love. Axel had a huge grin on his face as well.

**MEL**

Everyone smiled, even Riku.

_How can I keep everyone happy when I'm not happy? Is this my destiny now? To keep my friends in line until the very end? To put on a mask and pretend I'm cheerful so I can keep my friends in an upbeat attitude as well?_

I have that feeling deep inside again. It just suddenly awoke within me. The feeling that something bad is going to happed. I hate that feeling because it is always right. I looked around at all the smiling faces. I smiled, too building the mask I wished I didn't have to create.

**SORA**

We all shared more stories and learned more about Mel. The entire time I saw something in her eyes that didn't agree with her smile. She seemed to hide herself. She showed fear in her eyes. I brushed it off though, I figured I would talk to either Axel or Riku about it later.

It finally got late and Kairi went to lie down, Mel stayed up with us, she was just really quiet. That seemed to be different. She had been standing uneasily for a while now. The storm was settling down now. It would be gone by morning, then we would have to leave. I really didn't want to leave Kairi behind, but I wanted her to stay safe. This is the only place that I trust. Mel finally grew uncomfortable and changed stances. It drove me crazy. I had to know what was eating her.

"Mel, is everything alright?" I finally asked.

Axel and Riku must have noticed her insecurity as they both waited for a response. She smiled and shook her head.

"Look…. The four of us are going to be together for a while on this little adventure. I want you to be honest with us. We all have to trust each other."

Axel and Riku nodded in agreement.

"Well… it's just that… I'm scared. I don't want to lose my heart. I don' want the heartless to steal it, but I would much rather have them do it then my very own friends. Also… that feeling I get when I sense something bad is going to happen? The sixth sense kicked in this morning…. Well technically last night because I had nightmares throughout the night."

"What is it about?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know when. The feeling has gone on for as long as a month before something finally happened. It's just a warning. I don't know what it is or when it is going to happen…. I only know it will."

"Well…. As long as we stick together….we should be fine…" Riku said, "Here is something you will want to learn…"

He gave her a piece of paper Her eyes scanned over it.

"Curaga?" She asked.

"You can use the spell to heal other people." Riku explained.

Axel gave her another Spell Parchment.

"This is Firaga… it fire…. My specialty. It's pretty easy and very handy."

"We can practice all this tomorrow before we leave." I said, " And here… this is Thundaga. It's lightening and it can hit far targets. It's helped me many times."

She read over all three of the spells.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now…. We have a big day ahead of us. I suggest we get some rest." Riku advised.

We all agreed and silently went from the kitchen into the huge bedroom of Kairi's and got into our sleeping spots. I fell asleep quickly.

**RIKU**

As soon as Sora hit the floor, he was out. Axel laughed and then laid down a few feet away from him and soon he was out, too. Kairi was already asleep and so it was just Mel and I once again.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Nope," She replied. "I can't go to sleep with this feeling in the pet of my stomach…"

"Are you sure it's your stomach?"

She gave me a dumbfounded expression. I laughed.

"No… I'm just saying what if it's your heart. You have such a powerful one….I wouldn't be surprised."

She put her hand over her heart.

"Maybe you're right. How can something so small…. Be so important?"

"You know, Peaches, you're different…"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well…. Yeah. I mean you're cooler than all the other girls I've met, except Kairi, of course. You're right up there with her though. Also… you can see really, really deep."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you can see into people almost. It's like on instinct, you know about them…"

"Yeah… but that's because I played the game…"

"No. You know things about me that the game didn't portray… don't you?

"I guess."

" You knew that the darkness was what made me push away our friends. You also knew that Kairi and Sora were worried about me before you even talked to them. You also knew once you met Axel, that he was good-hearted. You know who to trust and not to trust. I think you can see into people's hearts, not even Sora can do that."

"I don't look into people's hearts on purpose…"

"I know you don't. I just think that is a special gift. It can help with many things. It doesn't matter what's on the outside, only what's in the heart."

"I wish I could see inside my heart."

I smiled at her, something that I am getting used to doing. She leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed and her right foot on the wall behind her.

"For you… you don't have to look deep inside you. You are the same on the outside as you are in the inside. That is very rare. Everyone wears a blindfold. I wore my for quite a long time…"

I pulled out my black, silk blindfold from my pocket. She gazed at it wonderly.

"Here…. You can have it. I won't need it anymore…."

"But… why not give it to Sora? He's the one who brought you out of darkness… or Kairi, she's the one who knew who you were…"

"No… I want to give it to you. You helped me realize what it means to have friends and to keep them close to you. That is more important then any kind of darkness because if you have friends, they will help you overcome it."

I stood up from my corner and placed the blindfold in her hands. She looked up at me as I smiled.

**MEL**

I couldn't believe he was giving me his symbol of darkness. He wore it to hide what he had become and now he is giving it to me. I wrapped my fingers around it, carefully. I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling this gift was going to be of some comfort for me in the future. I smiled as I covered my eyes and tucked the pushed the edges behind my ears. My shook my head to let my long hair fall around the blindfold. I smiled and lifted my head. I couldn't see anything.

"How could you see through this thing?" I asked.

I heard him laugh.

"I was in darkness. It didn't matter. I had to use the darkness to my advantage. I could sense where everything was. Just like I still have darkness left so if I wanted to close my eyes and walked around I could still do it. I could see everything with my mind."

I closed my eyes and focused. A light came and I looked around. I saw the bed and Riku leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Sora and Axel were zonked out on the floor and Kairi was silently sleeping in the bed.

"Well…. If you used darkness… then how am I seeing right now?"

I looked at him. His eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"I can't say for sure. It might just be the light within you."

"Well…. How do I look?" I asked.

He laughed.

"You look better in it than I did…"

_There's no way I could look better in it than you. You topped off the hotness scale in this thing, Tiger._

I didn't dare say that aloud. I was too embarrassed and nervous to say that.

"Okay… yeah… whatever." I said as I took it off.

He sat down in his corner again and leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed.. Then a question came to my mind.

_What did it mean to have a pure heart?_

"Riku?"

He looked as though he was meditating.

"Hmm?" He answered softly.

"What does it mean to be pure-hearted?"

His aqua green eyes slowly opened and met mine.

"To be pure-hearted means absolutely no darkness, whatsoever. No darkness means… no impure thought, no impure actions, no impure subconscious, and no impure feelings. Nothing impure can take place."

"What about killing heartless… is that impure?"

"Killing is an impure action."

"Then if I do lose my life and get brought back… if I'm pure then how can I protect myself?"

"Friends. That is what they are there for. To guide you and protect you."

The Voice has said that same thing.  
"So…. Will you protect me?"

A grin grew across his face as he closed is eyes again.

"Maybe…. Why?"

"Oh… just wondering."

"Well…. I think you might rest your eyes. You're learning you first magic spells and believe me… the first time they'll ware you out."

"No way! I'm staying up for as long as you do."

**RIKU**

She plopped herself on the floor and leaned against the foot of the bed.

_This is going to be easy._

I smiled and leaned my head back against the wall. She smiled at me. I stretched out and yawned. Her eyes grew tired and she yawned as well. I slowly closed my eyes, flicked them back open, and then left them open just barely. Her eyelids grew heavy as her head nodded forward, then she woke back up. I closed my eyes full and played like I fell asleep. I heard a 'conk' and so I opened my eyes. She was lying on the ground, out cold. I smiled to myself.

_Works every time on Sora, too._

She was asleep in fetal position, so it made it difficult to pick her up, but I managed. I leaned over Kairi and placed Mel on the other side of the bed. It would've been easier had the bed not been right next to the wall. I placed the blanket over both Kairi and Mel.

_Kairi must have been lying here and accidentally fell asleep._

I watched over Mel for a few minutes. She had curled back into fetal position and held my blindfold, tightly against her chest. I smiled and then looked out the window and saw that the rain had reduced to sprinkles and the wind was no longer blowing. The storm had finally passed. I made sure that everyone was asleep and then I silently slipped out the front door.


	12. Leaving DESTINY ISLANDS

**MEL**

I woke up the next morning to find that I still held Riku's blindfold in my hands. I decided that it was good luck charm so I tied it around my belt. Everyone was gone except Axel who remained sleeping in the floor muttering something. I got off the bed and knelt down beside him.

"Got it…. memorized…..?" He mumbled.

I giggled quietly and put my hand on his arm.

"Axel… Axel wake up."

His eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Mel. Did you get a good night's sleep?" He asked.

"Yes I did… some how…"

My hand traveled down to the blindfold.

_Could it be this?_ _Maybe it truly will be my security and comfort._

Axel seemed to notice my security and he smiled.

"Whose is that?"

"Oh…. It's Riku's. I think it was what helped me sleep last night…."

"Ooh….." He cooed.

"Shut up! He said he didn't need it anymore and so he gave it to me last night…. Then he made me fall asleep…." I pouted.

**AXEL**

Okay, I may not have 'the sixth sense' or a friggin' Keyblade, but I'm not stupid. I know what it's like to fall for someone and Mel is not fooling me. She is totally diggin' Riku.

"Uh-huh…. Alright…. So where is everyone?"

"I don't know…. That's why I woke you up…"

"Oh…. Great," I said sarcastically, "This is what _I_ wanted to do as soon as _I_ got up…"

Mel smiled and rolled her eyes. I stood up and brushed off my black shirt.

"You know…. I really miss my cloak. It was really durable…. And warm…"

"Oh brother…" Mel began, "You know…. I sure did pick a whiner for my best friend…"

I looked down at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"_I'm_ your _best_ friend??"

"Not if you continue to annoy me…" She laughed.

"Right."

We walked out the front door and walked down to the beach. Waka and Tidus were playing Blitz Ball again and Riku was sitting alone in the tide.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Mel called out as she ran over to him.

I scratched the back of my head and looked around. This place really was beautiful. I didn't have time to look when I swung by to capture Kairi. I still feel really bad about that. Riku turned around and a smile spread across his face.

_Was that a smile, from Riku??_

He stood up and brushed the sand from his baggy jeans.

_This is interesting…._

I began to walk over to them.

"Well…. Sora and Kairi are already over on the island. I decided to wait here for Axel and you."

_Nice cover up. Putting my name first. Hah! That's an old trick! So Riku likes Mel?? Wait…._

"So…. Are we going to practice the spells?" Mel asked.

"Yes…."

"So…."

"Okay…. Let's go."

Riku put his thumb in his pocket and his hand hung loosely from it. Mel turned around and stuck her tongue out at me for now particular reason.

"Meanie…" I jarred.

She turned back around and grinned. Riku led us to his boat and the three of us climbed in.

_With Riku…. I'm not so sure that he likes her. She just likes him. That's the usual relationship. Two words…..' one way'._

After getting on the island we met Sora and Kairi sitting on the…. Poup . .Paopaah… Paopou Tree… island….. Thingy and then we got ready for some teachings. I went first. Kairi, Sora, and Riku sat on the strange tree and observed as Mel stood in the middle of the small island.

"Alright, Mel. I want you to close your eyes. And get out you Keyblade"

She did as she was told.

"_Good Girl_…" I cooed, "Now…. Remember the words?"

"Firaga….." She grumbled.

"Good. You have a good memory…I want you to feel the magic deep within you and speak those words."

**MEL**

I felt the warmth within me and I knew that was the magic I seeked. I smiled as I felt Axel's presence circling me. The Paopou tree was behind me so they were safe. I was going to show Axel.

_Heh...Heh...Heh…_

I felt Axel's presence circling around me. Just as he came to my left…

"Firaga!" I cried.

I quickly pointed the blade at him and fire came from within me, through the blade then out wards at Axel. They weren't just wimpy flames either. It was scorching river of fire. Axel suddenly brought out his circular weapons and vanquished my creation. He smiled at me.

"Nice try…. Now without trying to kill me… you going to learn _my_ trick. The Firewall. I want you to put you Keyblade up. You don't need it for your magic. Your magic lies within you, not your Keyblade."

I whisked away my blade and listened to Axel.

"Spread your arms out to either side of you… good… now find the magic and speak the words. I know the whole 'find the magic' line is cheesy. But it will become second nature here in a few days…"

"Try the next few minutes…." Riku muttered.

"Well…. Yeah."

I felt the warmth flow within my veins and I flung out my arms.

"Firaga!!" I cried.

I felt warm wind flow around me and when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a wall of fire, even taller than Axel's. I saw my wall part just a bit as Axel came through.

"Not bad at all. It's already bigger than mine…" He grinned.

Suddenly the flames disappear and Riku stood before me. He peered at me through his silver bangs.

"Alright… I want to teach you a couple of things. First… it's Dark Shield. So touch the magic. Now I want you to block my attack."

**RIKU**

She closed her eyes and then they slightly opened. They were white.

_Is that her magic??_

I took out my Keyblade and ran up to her. I launched myself in the air and attacked her. Suddenly I hit a wall and bounced back. I hit the dirt.

_That guard was really strong. Mine doesn't throw people backwards any more than a foot. _

I was lying on my back. Mel as low to the ground but then she straightened her stance. The white in her eyes disappeared. She smiled triumphantly. I sat up and looked up at her in wonder.

_She really is going to surpass us all. She won't need us to protect her. She'll probably be protecting us on this journey._

"Uh… good. Now… I want you to learn Dark Aura. It's like fire. You have to aim it…. But please don't aim at me… or anyone else…"

She giggled as her eyes turned white. I turned around and glanced at Sora and Axel. They seemed to be a bit petrified, too. She was getting used to her magic now. I circled her and she gracefully brought her hands together and stretched her arms out in front of her. An electric blue of power shot from her index fingers. The blue was so bright; it reminded me of her eyes. The surge was so big that it swallowed a palm tree and hit the sea. I looked at her. Her eyes turned to their blue. She looked up at the palm tree. It was now leaning backwards from the force.

"Oops..."

"That was cool…. Okay. Now Curaga. For instance we can work on that tree. You can't cure yourself with this spell. I know it doesn't sound very fair. But if you think about it, it makes sense. If you close to death… and you magic is tied into your energy source, then by curing yourself could kill you anyway."

She gave me a thoughtful look. She understood.

"Alright….. now for all these spells, once you get used to them, you won't even have to yell them out loud. Most of the time even if you just think about it, it will happen."

Her eyes turned white but they never left the tree. She raised her hand in the air and a green smoke spiraled around the tree. The palm tree stood up straight, the huge leaves grew larger, and coconuts grew. It looked healthier now then it had for all the years I've grown up here. She turned around and looked up at me.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Perfect…" I said with a smile.

**MEL**

Sora hopped down from the tree as Riku began to walk off, but then he turned back around and saw his blindfold tied to my belt. A half-smiled splayed across his face.

"Why are you keeping it?" He asked.

"Because you gave it to me….and I believe it's use is not over yet."

Riku nodded and walked towards the Paopou Tree. Sora came up to me.

"Okay…. So I'm going to teach you Thundaga and then Kairi wants to give you a few things after I'm done…"

I looked up at her and she gave me the sweetest smile. I touched the magic instantly.

"Okay… I'm ready…"

"Uh… right… okay…"

I let go of the magic. Sora couldn't look me in the eyes or anything.

"Sora? What's the matter?"

"Well…. You eyes turn white… when you reach you magic…. I've never seen anything like it…"

"Maybe it's the light within me…"

"Yeah… that would also explain why you could see through Riku's blindfold as well…."

"Wha-?"

"Yeah… he told me…"

"Oh…"

"So… juts do what you do best. If you think you are strong enough, then use Thundaga, but don't hit us nor the trees…."

"Okay…. I'll try…"

I touched the magic again, feeling the warmth fill my blood and my heart. I felt my feet leave the ground….

"What…." I began, but I almost lost the magic and almost fell.

In any case, I held onto the magic and yelled Thundaga. As the lightening bolts jolted through the sky, I saw one head towards Riku and Axel. In mid-air, I darted towards it and warped in front of it. I had seen Sora do it on the game…

_I wonder if it would work…_

I kicked the bolt and it shot off in a different direction. Another bolts aimed for a palm tree. I warped in front of that bolt and kicked it elsewhere. Noting else was in danger so I lowered myself to the ground and let go of the magic inside of me. Everyone came up to me.

"Whoa….. I'm kind of scared of you now…" Axel said.

I glanced behind me. I knew Donald and Goofy were here…. Some how. They both stared at me.

"Gwarsh," Goofy said, "You're already better than Donald…."

Donald crossed his arms and made a significant 'hmph'.

"Sorry, Donald." Sora said.

"Yeah, yeah." Donald grumbled.

Kairi walked up to me.

"You know….. you've been a really good friend and I am really going to miss you." She said with a soft smile.

I hugged her.

"You've been one of the best friends I've ever had… in fact all of you have. I've never had friends before….. so… thank you. Thank you Kairi, for welcoming me into your home. I love you. You're an amazing person. Sora will be very happy with you."

She blushed then handed me two small pink bags.

"I realize now that you don't like pink….. but they are bags that you can attach to your belt. You can carry potions and stuff in it. They will help you along you journey…."

I smiled as I latched them on and untied Riku's blindfold. It retied it around my left wrist.

"And also….." She handed me a necklace; "I have one just like it. So wherever you go, I am there too…"

I put it around my neck and hugged Kairi tightly.

"I don't think this is the end. If anything happens and I make it out okay…. I will meet you here…. Right on the Paopou Island."

Tears came to my eyes and also to Kairi's.

"Bye Kairi…"

"Bye Melody….. I'm glad to have met you… and when I am waiting for the boys… I'll be waiting for you too."

I smiled. Axel and Riku both smiled down at me as we walked off and left Sora alone with Kairi.

**SORA**

I walked over to Kairi and pulled her into my chest. She began to cry.

"Sora….. promise you'll be back and promise you'll bring Melody with you….."

"Alright…… I promise…"

I kissed her head and then her lips lightly.

"I'll be back….. I promise!" He said as he turned and left.

**KAIRI**

I will never forget the Paopou fruit we had shared.

_He will come back. He always does. He always keeps his promises. Melody…. will she come back though? It does not matter though. I will wait for her, just as I waited for Sora and Riku's return so long ago. Or was it that long ago?_

I will never forget the long stories we had told.

_He promised. He promised._

Naminé will never forget Roxas, either. We will be together again.

_He promised…..I promised….._


	13. Beautiful SCENERY, Painful PAST

**MEL**

Tears slowly fell down my face, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Mel? Are you _crying_??"

"No! Something flew in my eye….It was sand…"

We were walking along the beach; the gummi ship floated just off the shore. It was huge! It was every color you could imagine; almost like it was luminescent. I looked behind me and saw Kairi standing there alone on the Paopou Island, waving frantically. I looked up to Axel and he lightly smiled. He understood.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora cried

He caught up to us as we stood and gazed upon the huge ship. Donald and Goofy stood in front of it cockily.

"Whoa! It's huge! Look at the size of the blasters!!" Sora cried.

"Yep! It has Gravira, Comet, the Saw, Masume, Orachilum, and Ultima. It also has quite a few other things….. but I can't remember them…" Donald said proudly.

"Do I get to drive it??" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well….. I don't know….."

"_Please??_" Sora begged

He dropped to his knees in front of Donald.

"_Well_….. okay!"

Goofy, Donald, and Sora all waded out into the sea, towards the ship. I glanced up at Riku and Axel.

"I'm kind of nervous now that I know Sora is driving…"

"Yeah… no kidding…" Riku agreed.

"If you hear anyone panicking… it's just me." Axel added.

I patted Axel's shoulder then followed Riku out into the sea. Sora was already boarded. In order to get to the ship, we had to swim to it. Riku got to the side and lifted up his hand. Sora grabbed it and helped pull Riku onto the ship. When I touched the side, Riku turned around and offered his hand. I cautiously took it. He completely lifted me out of the water with one hand, and brought me onto the ship.

_He's really strong…._

"Thank you…"

"No problem…" Then he stopped down to help Axel.

"_Oh!_ Thank you _soooo_ much!" Axel said in a girly voice.

_If he continues to make fun of me I'm going to pummel his face in…… _

**RIKU**

Needless to say…. I was quite worried about Axel. He just laughed and Mel was glaring at him, so there was obviously something that I missed. Axel grinned at her and I just made a small smile. Sora walked through a door and I followed. I glanced back at Mel. She was steaming; she was so mad.

_I wonder what it was that I missed. Axel has some kind of black mail over her head…._

I walked inside and my eyes adjusted to the sudden light loss. I was in the base of the ship where on each side of me, was four rooms.

"My room is the last room on your right. Donald's is the first one on your left. Goofy is the second one on you right. Um….. yours can be where ever you want. In whichever room is left…."

"Me? Why do I get to pick first??" I asked.

"Because you my best friend you dweeb…. Now pick…."

"Okay….. I want the one on the far left side…."

"Alright sold!" Sora said excitedly.

In the middle of the hall there was a spiral staircase that led up into the control panel.

"You can go upstairs… or you can go roam around or whatever. I will get everyone else situated."

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

**AXEL**

"Alright Mel…." Sora began but he was caught off guard by the glare she was giving me.

It looked absolutely dangerous! But _I_ was not afraid.

"Um….. okay…. Mel…. Where do you want your room to be?" Sora asked.

"As far away from _him_ as possible…." She growled.

I laughed.

"So I guess that means I have to pick first?? Okay…. Um how about the third room on the right. Is that one taken?"

"No… but now it is…. Alright what about you, Mel?"

"Um… the last room on the left…"

"That one is already called…."

"Oh….well then the third one on the left…. That's one isn't taken is it?"

"Nope. Okay now if you guys want to explore that's fine…. If you want to go up the stairs and watch me pilot this thing that's cool too. You decide."

I glanced at Mel and she rolled her eyes at me as Sora walked up the stairs.

"Okay I'm sorry for teasing you. There is that better?" I asked.

She looked up at me and grinned.

"Yep! Now let's go watch Sora wreck the ship!" She said excitedly

I smiled as she ran up the stairs. I followed her but then a thought came across my mind.

_I never said 'sorry' to Kairi…. But I guess I don't owe an apology just to her…. I owe one to Sora…. And Riku….. and Donald and Goofy._

I was such a jerk, caught within my own darkness. Sure, I plotted against the Organization and all. Along the way I had intentions of controlling Sora and Riku. I came into a large room with buttons every where. Mel turned around and smiled at me, but she sensed something was wrong. Her eyes asked me what was wrong but I just looked away. Sora sat in the big middle chair with all the steering equipment. His eyes glistened as he looked over all the buttons. Donald sat to the right of him and Goofy was on the left.

"Whoa…" Mel whispered.

I cleared my throat loudly and everyone turned around to look at me.

"Um…. I…I wanted to say…."

Riku crossed his arms and Sora looked at me expectantly. Mel softly smiled at me and put her hand on my arm. She knew what I was trying to say. I lowered my eyes and then scanned across everyone faces.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I know I messed up each of your lives while in the Castle Oblivion. Even after that. I'm sorry for being in the Organization and ……I… I'm so…. Overwhelmed that you… have just let me in the circle of friends. The only true friend I had was Roxas….. and well…… so…. Thank you…."

**MEL**

Sora had a bright grin on his face.

"Axel…… Roxas is with you….."

He looked up at me. Sadness filled his eyes.

"No…. after he left the organization…… I never saw him again."

"No, I mean…" She smiled at me kindly. "Roxas is in your heart…. Where all your friends are. No matter how much darkness lies in your heart…." She glanced at Riku, "You will always find your friends. Roxas is in Sora. They are one. You still have Roxas sitting in front of you. They are the same though they seem different."

I looked at Sora as he nodded and grinned. A white flash and I suddenly saw Roxas nodding his head and smiling, then it flashed back to Sora.

_She's right. I can see Roxas within him._

I felt my heart warm up inside as I looked back at Mel.

_What is this feeling? This is new…._

"Axel….. I forgave you a long time ago. Once you helped me defeat those Heartless and Nobodies…. I forgave you. I wanted to say it to you then…. But you used up all your power… and…"

"Yeah well….. that's fine and dandy but……I still don't feel like I should be forgiven…"

"It's like I told Riku…. You have to forgive yourself before you can receive forgiveness. If you don't forgive yourself then what is the point of someone forgiving you if you dwell upon it afterwards?" Mel said.

Riku nodded and smiled at Mel. Sora also agreed. I really didn't want to forgive myself… but seeing as how Riku forgave himself for what he did to everyone…. I'm sure I could get through it, too.

"Alright. I understand. Thanks everyone….." Then I pulled Mel into my chest, "Thanks Mel. I needed it."

"No problem…. But your crushing me…."

**SORA**

I couldn't believe that Axel apologized. I wasn't expecting it… in fact, I didn't even really think about all of that. I watched Axel hug Mel tightly and Riku had his arms crossed but I could see his hands clench.

_I wonder what's bugging him….. could it be Axel and Mel??_

"Well… Axel….. I really appreciate your apology. It really wasn't necessary…" I said .

He let go of Mel and turned to face me. Riku's hand quickly relaxed. Axel didn't notice, but I think Mel did.

"Well…. It was necessary for me…"

"Alright…… so… where do we need to go Donald?" I asked.

"We need Mel _and_ Axel to meet the King."

"King Mickey?!" Mel asked.

"G-hyuck, Yep! He'll be sure glad to meet you! He has reading about the prophecy for a long time now….."

"Goofy!" Donald scolded.

"Oops… sorry…."

**RIKU**

I quickly glanced at Mel. Her eyes lowered to the ground and I thought I saw a hint of fear, but as quick as it came it was gone.

"Aw, it's alright….. that's what I'm here for. To save other worlds… right?"

Sora lowered his eyes then spun around in his chair and faced the controllers.

"Well…..as much as I would like to stay with Kairi in Destiny Islands…. We had better get going…" He said changing the subject.

I was very grateful for that. Every time her fate was mentioned her head seemed to sink lower. I know she has been trying to hide it for some time now…. But I can smell the fear coming from her. She was terrified. Sora asked Donald to start the ignition. With one or two buttons, Sora was raising the ship from the sea. Mel ran to a window and waved at Kairi one last time.

_She's going to be bummed out for the next few hours now…._

"So…. How fast do one of these things go?" Axel asked.

"About three times the speed of sound…." Donald answered.

"Wow…." Axel commented.

Sora sadly waved at Kairi, too, then spun the ship around. Mel's head hung low as she turned around, but then she suddenly perked back up as if she thought of something.

"Hey… how long is it going to take for us to get to Disney Castle?" She asked.

"Maybe less than two days…. Why?" Sora asked.

"Well…. I'm just kind of tired…. I was hoping I could squeeze in a nap…"

"Sure…. Go right ahead… It might get a little bumpy though, Heartless usually attack us about half way to the worlds we visit."

"Well…. I'm somewhat of a hard sleeper unless I have nightmares…. But if that time comes, then wake me up….."

"Alright… will do."

Then she turned to the stairs and put her hands on the rail, and carefully walked down the stairs.

_What is she playing at?_

Axel had an eyebrow raised at me. He must have been thinking the same. He nodded after her, suggesting we followed.

"Hey, Sora? Axel and I are…. Going to take a look around….. alright?"

"It's cool with me…. Have fun…hey if you see Mel before she locks herself away in her room…" He said with some amusement, "Be sure to tell her to look out the window…."

_How did he know what we were doing??_

"O-okay….." I said unsure.

Axel and I clambered down the stairs quickly.

"How did Sora know??" Axel asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…."

**SORA**

I knew what they were up to. They wanted to see what was wrong with Mel. Because she, like me, can make everyone laugh and smiled, but when we are sad or troubled… everyone knows it. They can feel it in their hearts. Plus I think I know what really lies in both their hearts, and I believe now more than anything, that Axel _does_ have a heart. Somehow…. Both their hearts are tied to Mel….. I just know it….

**RIKU**

I was given an order from the King himself not to keep a close eye on Mel. Since Sora is driving it's basically my responsibility. Axel may be her guardian, but I have been appointed to be her savior.

**MEL**

I closed the door behind me and looked around. It was a good sized room with a huge dresser, a king-sized bed, and a connected bathroom. It also had a door leading to the room on each side of me.

_Reminds me of a hotel…._

I sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep sigh. It felt strange to be alone. After being with friends for four days straight… this seems to be a bit depressing….

_Has my life always seemed like this to other people? Is that another reason why I was an outcast? Because I enjoyed being by myself?_

Well…. I now understand what my life has been missing. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. It overwhelmed me. I didn't like the silence like I used to. I walked to the door and opened it. Axel was leaning against the doorway and Riku stood back in silence.

"How's it goin' Mel? We just wanted to check up on you…. making sure you're okay….."

I smiled with appreciation.

"I'm fine…. But…..why don't you two just come in?" I asked.

"Alright…"

Axel quickly came in and Riku followed. I closed the door and watched as they uncomfortably stood around. There was a couch and two recliners, but I suppose they were just being gentlemen and waiting for me to welcome them to take a seat. I smiled. I love my friends.

"Go ahead and sit down…. My room is yours…"

The both grinned and sat in the recliners opposite from each other. The couch sat between the chairs and in front of the couch was the bed. I flopped backwards on my bed and let out a sigh.

"Well… I really miss Kairi. But I also wanted to see what it felt like to be alone…. Like my life used to be….. with no one around me. I used to love to be off by myself……"

I looked up and saw the two of them lower their heads.

"But….now that I've found what the light in _my_ heart is….. I realize I can't live without it. I never knew that as my life was secluding, I was separated from the most important things…."

"Like what?" Axel asked.

"Friends…." Riku whispered.

I nodded quietly.

"So I want you both to know, along with Sora and Kairi, that I would have never made it if it weren't for you…. Thank you…"

Axel and Riku both got up as I got off the bed. My shoulders felt much lighter and so I took in a relieved breath.

"I feel better that I got that off my chest…" I smiled.

I opened my door but then Riku cleared his throat.

"By the way…. Sora told me to tell you to look out the window…"

"Oh yeah….. I forgot about that…" Axel said apologetically.

I raised an eyebrow and then walked to the big window beside my bed, on the other side of my dresser. I pulled back the curtains and watched thousands of sparkling stars pass by.

"Oh." I said with amazement.

When I was younger I would always sit outside with my mother and watch the stars. I used to fantasize about how each star could either be a world or another galaxy, juts winking at me. Taunting me. Proving that I could never check my hypothesis. But now…. I was watching every world, every galaxy…. Every star pass right by my window. I was speechless. It was so beautiful. I felt my eyes glistened with excitement. I quickly glanced behind me and looked at Riku. He gave me his famous half-smile as I motioned him to come. I pointed out the window. He looked and a bright grin spread across his face.

"I know….. it's beautiful….. "

"What?" Axel asked.

**RIKU**

I could see how happy she was. Her fate has left her mind for the moment. She waved at Axel to come over with us. Axel strutted over and looked out the window with us.

"Whoa…."

"Both of you have never been out here have you?" I asked.

They both sadly shook their heads.

"I've often wondered what it's like though…" Mel said looking back out the window.

"Well? What do you think? Just like you imagined?"

She shook her head.

"It's better…"

It grew very quiet as the two looked out the window, then I heard a small chuckle from Mel.

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned around and sat down on the bed. I stood in front of her, watching carefully.

"You know when you have a dream and you forget about it….. but years later it somehow finds it's way back into you're head?"

"Yeah…."

"Well…. I just suddenly remembered a dream I had when I was really little. I might have been about five or so….but I saw a little boy in my dream. He must of been my age maybe a year older, but he was in a dark place drawing pictures on the wall…."

I instantly thought of how I, as a kid, used to draw on the wall in the Secret Place with the strange door, behind the big tree. It was next to the waterfall.

"Sometimes, I would have the same dream over and over again…" She said with a small smile, her eyes were closed, "sometimes there were other children drawing with him…"

I knew, deep down, that she had dreamed about me. Sora and Kairi would come with me and draw, too.

"Uh…. Peaches…." I said with a smile, "You….you dreamt about us…."

"What?" She said, her eyes flew open.

"When I was little… about six. I used to go to this cave behind the big tree. All the kids on Destiny Island used to call it the Secret Place. Sora, Kairi and I would go in there and draw for most of the day. I remember one time, Sora and Kairi decided they wanted to draw.."

"Each other…."She said with a smile.

"So….. that's strange…"

Then I remembered a dream I used to have.

_No…. it couldn't be…. Could it?_

I looked up at Mel. The girl in my dream had short black hair put up in pigtails on the top of her head. She also had light blue eyes like Mel.

"Well,' I began. "That just reminded me of a dream I used to have….. it was about a girl in pigtails. She looked four or five and she was always silently crying herself to sleep every night."

Mel looked down and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mel?"

"So… you dreamt about me?"

"It was you…."

She nodded her head and then looked away.

"Well this is slightly creeping me out…" Axel commented.

"Why were you crying?" I almost regretted to ask.

"…..When my moth remarried, I was beaten. Every day at least twice I was abused for a reason that only _he_ could see. I went through the torture of waking up sore and going to bed bleeding for almost three years."

Parents. I used to have some. When Sora finally brought me back to Destiny Islands…. I found out they both passed away. Mom worried for me for so long, she didn't eat or sleep and eventually she grew really sick. After she passed away, Dad died because of deep depression. I was mortified to hear the news, but now I am thankful that I had good parents.

"Mel…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"No… it's fine. I made it through and that's all that really matters. You know how the saying goes…. 'All the bad will do is just make you stronger'. I think what's most important is where we have ended up. I mean…. Look at you Axle. For making the decision of joining Organization Thirteen you met Sora. Even though at first your intentions were not all that great, but you soon realized what you were doing was wrong and you ended up helping Sora to the death. In return for turning the tide, you were brought back to serve a better purpose. See where you're darkness has led you? Even the bad will lead to greater and lighter things. Riku….. you let you heart take in darkness and even though you turned against Sora at first, you're heart still could not deny it's softness towards him. In the end, you saved my life and Kairi's, then after facing your own darkness you used it to help Sora. You helped him defeat Xemnas and he couldn't have even shut the door to Kingdom Hearts without you either. Even _your_ darkness has done much good. Now look at us. Look at our dark lives and look where it has brought us in the end."

She looked up at me and smiled. I never thought of it that way. She really can see a lot deeper into subjects than I can even fathom.

"What I think is weird is how we had visions of each other as kids…" Mel said.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe it was because your hearts called out to each other? Maybe because your hearts knew that somewhere across the galaxy there was someone you could seek refuge to…." Axel said reasonably.

Melody rolled her eyes and I avoided Axel's, but I could feel them piercing through my head.


	14. BATTLESHIPS!

**AXLE**

He seems to talk to Mel differently now. Maybe he is finally getting used to her. As this thought came to my mind the ship shook violently. I flew back against the wall and Mel flew off the bad and slammed into Riku's chest, but he didn't even budge.

_He's more solid then me….. no wonder the chicks love him. No fair! I've gotta start workin' out._

Mel lifted her head and Riku looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes…. I'm fine."

Even though she is good at acting strong and proud, she's not all that great at hiding her feelings, at least, not from me. Sora's voice came over the intercom, breaking up the _lovely_ moment.

"Hey, Mel. Sorry to disturb you so early, but the Heartless have attacked…"

The ship rocked again and Donald squabbled in the background.

"….But the Heartless have attacked earlier than anticipated. From now on it looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride. If you want, and of course Riku and Axle can help too…."

Once again Sora's voice was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Sorry… but you all can help shoot down the Heartless ships…."

We all glanced at each other and then scrambled out of the room and up the stairs.

"Good! I knew that would get your attention." Sora began, "Mel there's a door on your right, behind it is stairs to a bigger room in the top of the ship. That is where the Comet, the Ultima, and the Orachilum lies. Riku, below us in the hall, there is a small hatch in the floor on the left. Axel… the same but on the right for you. Go to the far corners of the hall, passed the rooms. Riku will control the Gravira and the Masume, Axel has control of the giant Saw. Alright! Hurry and be careful!"

**MEL**

I wondered why I was given most of the weapons. I would have been happy with the Saw…. But captain's orders I suppose. Nonetheless I opened the door and ran up the stairs. It was a large room but to the left was a small opening to a small cockpit, like to a jet. There were handles on both sides of the gun. Two buttons were on the left handle, one was yellow the other was red. On the dashboard was a blue button. I carefully sat down in the black leather chair.

"Alright everyone, buckle up. From now on this is battle stations. For now there's not many Heartless ships, but once we start to fire they will be everywhere, so be on your guard. It's easy once you get the hang of it. Put on your headphone communicator things and let's play battleships." Sora said over the intercom.

I put on the headphones/microphone thing and decided to fool around.

"This is Peaches and I'm clockin' in." I said in a hick voice.

I heard laughter come through the headphones.

"Nice Mel….. real nice." Axel said.

Even Donald and Goofy were laughing.

"Alright _Peaches_…" Sora said laughing.

"Hey! Only Riku can get away with calling her that." Axel said.

I heard Riku clear his throat.

"Um… I see some ships….. Twelve o'clock high."

"Those are yours, Mel." Axel said.

I pulled the gun towards me and looked through the scope.

"Twelve o'clock high…." I murmured.

The scope automatically targeted the ship closest to the crossfire. I pushed one of the buttons, the yellow one to be exact, and two rockets launched and flew right into the ship, blowing up.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sora cried, "Way to go Mel! Now… get ready… the fun begins."

The crossfire immediately and automatically locked on to the next closest ship. I pushed the red button and a laser shot out attacking the ship. The last flew below my view.

"Axel, the last one is yours." I said.

I heard the whine of metal and then a small explosion.

"Got 'im."

"Alright guys…. Here comes the flood. Get what you can in your view. If you get injured announce it, then come back up here. Good luck!" Then Sora checked out.

I could see twelve coming at us, then they split up in three groups of four. One group went to the low left, the other went to the low right. The last came to play with me.

"Alright…. Let's teach them a lesson." I said cheerfully.

I looked through the scope and the crossfire locked on. I sent out the comets to find it, then I locked onto another ship then shot out the Ultima.

"This is way better than the games!"

"That's because this is real life." Axel said gleefully.

Suddenly I felt our ship dive down. My stomach leaped into my throat.

"Whoa, Sora! What's up?" I asked.

"Sorry…. It's the Heartless. They're trying to dive-bomb us."

"Kamikaze…" I grumbled, "Wonderful…"

"Kam-a-what?" Axel asked.

"In our world, we have many wars. One of them that have passed was my country against a….hold on one second…"

I shot out a comet, as the crossfire locked on two ships at once. They both blew up.

"Our world isn't exactly the friendliest of places. We are prejudice against our own selves. That's another reason why I always wanted to leave. But my country called the United States of America, was in a war against many places at once; Germany, Russia, and Japan. So far we are fine now… but we were at a war with some other country before Earth disappeared. I used to the think the United States as the smelly armpit of the world…. But that was just my opinion and I never spoke it out loud. Anyway, the Japanese would use kids like Sora's age as suicide bombers. They would crash their own airplanes into our boats and ships. It's hard to explain since it's the history of a world your not quite familiar with…. But they were called Kamikazes."

Five more showed up, I pushed the blue button to see what it did, I saw a blade swing up and down, slicing one of the ships in half.

"Whoa…" Whispered.

I launched out a few comets and then an Ultima. That took care of them.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Great!" Sora replied.

"I'm okay." Riku said.

"Brilliant! Just peachy! I can't get my Saw to work…. It's jammed." Axel cried.

"Someone go help him…. Who knows mechanics?" Sora asked.

"My dad's a mechanic…. I know quite a few things… but I don't know about a gummi ship…. It's different than the vehicles and other machinery in my world…" I said.

"it's all machines though. Don't they all need the same functions to work, right?" Sora asked.

"I suppose…"

"Then I'm sure you can figure it out. Donald, take Mel's position. Mel, you go help out Axel."

"Okay."

I unbuckled and jumped down the stairs, almost crushing Donald along the way.

"I'm sorry…." I said in a sharp breath.

I burst through the door and ran down the spiral stairs, almost making me dizzy, Axel had left open the hatch and was waiting for me.

"Come on…"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I said with some annoyance.

I jumped down into the small door and went down some more stairs with Axel behind me.

"What do you use to work it?" I asked quickly.

"That lever on your left."

I tried to pull it but it was jammed tight.

"Hmm…."

I looked at the wires and made sure they hadn't shorted out, but they had not. The chains were fine along with the gears. They even looked recently oiled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sora called over.

I bent over Axel's chair and moved hi microphone towards my lips.

"I'm not sure… everything seems to be functional…. But I think I can get it to work….. hold on."

I found a monkey wrench hanging up on the wall nearby.

"What are you going to do?" Axel asked.

I raised the monkey wrench and began beating the crap out of the contraption.

"Mel! Mel!! I don't think that's going to.."

Suddenly the wheels began to turn and steam rose from the gears as they began to turn. I reached over and pulled the lever. Instantly, I heard the saw whine and shriek overhead. I turned around and grinned at Axel.

"Cool!" Sora said.

I took over Axel's microphone again.

"Sometimes all it takes is a little beating to put things in line…" I winked.

Axel smiled as he crossed in front of me and sat in his chair.

"Ask if anyone needs anything else. Also ask if Riku's okay…. He hasn't said much."

Axel smiled as he brought the microphone towards his lips, then he covered it with his hand.

"Checking up on someone you care about? Hmm??" He teased

"No," I growled, " I'm making sure he is alright just as you both did for me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that's the main reason you and Riku showed up at my door," I said as I flashed a smile, "You were making sure I was okay. You were both looking out for a friend, as am I. I'm looking after my friends."

Then I turned around to walk up the small amount of stairs when I heard Axel's voice.

"Mel wants to know if everything is in alignment before she heads up again. Sora? You alright up there?"

"Yeah, we're great up here. Donald you can go ahead and come down now."

"Ah Phooey…" Came Donald's reply.

"What about you, Riku?" Axel continued, " How are you hangin'?"

"Actually…. I'm pretty bored… but I'm fine. Tell Peaches I said 'Thanks'."

"Will do."

Axel turned around and held the microphone in his hand.

"I'm sorry Mel. I was just teasing. I know he's your friend…. You just seem a little over protective that's all. I know what it's like to be falling for someone and I just want to let you know that if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks, but I'm protective over all my friends. I love them all. I would give them everything, even you. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. I know I haven't actually known you all for very long, but my heart has. Our hearts know each other and for that reason I will do all I can to protect everyone I care about."

"Wow…. Nice speech…" Axel smiled. "Now go to your '_Battle Station_' before the '_Boss_' kicks your tail."

I smiled as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to leave the door open?"

"Yes, Please!"

I left it open then I ran up the spiral stairs.

"Good job, Mel. Soon the Heartless should clear up… then you can get in your rest."

"Hey…. I know this sounds weird… but can I just bring a pillow and blanket up here… I really don't like being alone. I've gotten so used to having…"

"Friends around. I understand, completely. Sure, it's fine with me. I'll bring out a recliner from the wall for you or something."

"Thanks, Sora. You're the best."

He closed his eyes and grinned.

"Thanks Mel. "

I walked up the stairs and jumped into my seat. Then I put on my mike and checked in again.

"Alright. Let's take out the rest of these guys…" Sora said.

"With pleasure…" Riku laughed.

Three showed up in front of me and as soon as the crossfire locked onto the middle ship, I fired the comet and the Ultima, hitting all three of them. After a few minutes Donald said, 'it's all clear… for now.'

"Alright kids. Playtime is over. You can do what you want. Mel, I will get everything ready for you in a jiffy."

"Thanks Sora."

Then I took off the headphones and draped them over the back of the chair. I pushed an overly large green button on the wall to turn off the lights to save energy. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. As soon as I opened the door, Donald and Goofy appeared in front of me. Donald held a pillow and Goofy held a folded blanket, both were the purest of white.

"Oh, thank you… but you know you didn't have to…"

"We wanted to." Donald said with a smile.

Sora brushed off the chair and looked up at me with a smiled.

"Wow…. What is all this for? I feel like royalty…"

"The King said that you.." Goofy began but Donald elbowed him.

"To an extent you are royalty… beside the King told them to take extra good care of you. The reason why… even _I_ am not sure of…" Sora explained.

Riku and Axel come in talking in low whispers as I sat in the chair. I curled up and leaned the chair back. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and laid my head on the pillow.

"Are you comfortable? Axel said with an amused smile.

"Yes… I am actually."


	15. Happiness or Overprotective?

**RIKU**

I smiled at her then watched as Sora sat down in his chair. Donald and Goofy spread out among the entire ship to make sure everything was working. I walked over to Sora and sat down in Donald's seat.

"How's it going up here?" I asked.

"It's great! Another twelve hours and we'll be there!" He said cheerfully.

"….. Mel told me something a few days ago… and I won't replay the entire conversation… but I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm also sorry for not being emotional at our final reunion as well."

"Riku," He chuckled, "You're just not a very emotional guy. You need to let a few tears slide every once in a while…" He said smiling and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled happily. I felt some darkness just lift away from my heart.

_I never realized how much I have dwelled upon all of that, sinking me into my own darkness. Thanks Mel.._

"Yeah… I know. Sometimes I wish I could do that. Sometimes I feel like I'm just hollow inside. My heart has feelings…. But it's like my mind refuses to let my heart show them. That's why I never cry… or get upset…. I don't even get mad as often I used to."

"I know what you mean. When I had been trying to find you and then rescue Kairi again…. I cried quite often… though not on purpose. It just sorta'…. Came out."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"Thanks, Riku. Even though you didn't need to apologize, it was cool that you did anyway."

"Why wouldn't I need to apologize? I did lots of horrible things."

"Well, a lot of it wasn't your fault and because you're my best friend. I forgave you. It was hard at first, but my heart just… wouldn't allow my mind to stay mad at you. So I couldn't."

"Thanks to you though, you have been my role model on how to follow my heart. I've learned a lot from you, but my heart was telling me it needed to say it was sorry. I feel much better now that I did."

"So….. Melody told you to apologize to me?"

"She advised me that if I didn't then my mind might separate us further. I'm sorry I've also been isolating myself. It's not been myself….. my mind, I mean."

"So that's why you made breakfast for us that morning!"

"…. Yeah…"

"After that talk you've obviously felt better."

"Yeah…" I smiled a bit.

Sora smiled at me with amusement as my eyes wandered back to Melody who was now peacefully sleeping.

"You seem to be smiling a lot more, too." He observed.

I looked back at Sora and smiled again.

"Yeah… I feel…. Happy…Or happier… I guess."

"What…. When Mel is around or what?" Sora teased.

"No…. just to… feel like I belong with my friends again."

**SORA**

It seemed to me… that Mel liked Riku to an extent. It was probably just because she is surrounded by _Real Heroes_. She just treats us with respect and giddiness. That's how a normal person would react…. I guess. Something about Riku was confusing me though. Usually, I can tell what sort thoughts Riku is thinking but he seems to be blocking everything from me.

_What is he hiding??_

A flicker of amusement came to Riku's smile.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Oh…. Nothing…"

He gave me the expression that read, 'yeah, right.'

"Alright…. Whatever you say…" Riku said as he got from Donald's chair.

I stood up as well, only coming up to his chin. He was still much taller than I was. We both looked over at Mel and watched Axel fix the blanket over her feet.

"They make a good couple…." Riku said with a soft voice.

There was a tone in his voice that didn't quite fit with the sentence he said. Was he bothered by Axel and Mel being together? Nonetheless, a smile ran across his face, as if to hide his irritation. I looked up at him in surprise.

_So…. Riku is a bit weird about Mel and Axel likes her??_

Axel had a small smile on his face as he stepped away from her, but it quickly turned to a sheepish grin as he found us observing him. His hand found it's way to the back of his head as the grin remained.

"Uh… so…. How long is it until we get there?"

Riku crossed his arms and continued to wear his false smile. I brought both my hands behind my head and stood back comfortably.

**AXEL**

They just stared at me with greedy and expectant little eyes.

"What?" I asked.

Riku raised an eyebrow as Sora's moved his in Mel's direction.

"Oh…. That…" I began coolly, "I was just uh… looking after her is all."

"I have a feeling it's more than that…" Sora cooed as he put his index finger to his chin, his eyes were gleaming.

So…I was beginning to fall for Mel…. So what? No biggie… right? It was just a small crush, what could it hurt? I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"So what? Yeah, Sure, she's cute and all….. it's only a crush…"

Riku and Sora glanced at each other.

"What?" I whined.

"Oh nothing… I just want you to know that if you two do get together I _will_ find out everything about you and if you hurt her…. If you _even_ _think_ about hurting her I swear that you will beg for me to end your life when I get done with you…." Riku growled.

I swallowed hard. His greenish-blue seemed to be glowing.

_Riku's just as protective over Mel as she is over him….. maybe even more…_

I was kind of nervous now. I wasn't even thinking about asking Mel out. I can't imagine her as a girlfriend…. I don't think I would be able to keep up with her high energy and free spirit.

"Hey…. Calm down, man. I'm not taking her away from you…" I said nervously. "I'm just treating her with respect. I really don't want to date her or anything…. Besides… if her fate… I don't think I could handle having her so close to my heart and then just ripped away from it. It will already be hard enough if it happens just be being her friend. Nope…. Not gonna happen."

Riku's eyes seemed to dim down. Sora was watching him the entire time. I turned around, looked at Mel for a few seconds, then walked down the spiral stairs.

**SORA**

Riku has never threatened anyone like that before….. not ever with me at least.

"Er…. Riku?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face me.

"What was that all about?"

"Look…. She's had a hard life. I'm responsible for a lot of it. I think she deserves the best. I feel…. Somewhat responsible for her now, since the King told us to keep an eye on her…. But also because I ruined her life. I want to make sure she is happy."

I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. I guess he thinks he's basically her older brother…. But I see something else. Donald and Goofy came back and so I jumped into my seat. As I took the controllers Donald and Goofy sat in their seats.

"Sora."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did she want to sleep in here on a chair? Why not in her room…. In a bed?"

"She said she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to sleep by herself. I suppose she gotten so used to being around us that now she feels safer and more comfortable."

Riku made a satisfied exhale and looked over her. A small smile crept across his lips as he walked down the stairs.


	16. Disney Castle

**MEL**

A jolt woke me up in an instant. Sora was inches away from my face.

"Wh-what is it? Is everyone alright?? What's wrong??"

"Nothing the matter we made it to Disney Castle and we wanted to make sure you were alive. You slept for about twelve hours straight."

"Oh… sorry."

"That's fine."

"Heartless didn't come while I was asleep did they?"

"No. Now, come on! Everyone else is waiting in the Disney Courtyard."

"Okay.."

Sora led me down the spiral stairs and out the door to the back of the ship. I stepped onto the platform and was greeted by Chip and Dale. They were about eight or nine inches tall and they were adorable!

"It sure is nice to finally meet you, Miss Melody. we've heard a whole lot about you.." Chip began.

"Yeah! It's quite a pleasure!" Dale agreed.

"No… the pleasure is all mine." I said cheerfully.

I kneeled down and used my index finger and thumb to shake their little paws. Sora grinned as I stood up.

"We'll get to work on the gummi ship, Sora." Chip said.

"I'll see if I can spiff anything else up for you." Dale winked.

"Alright you two….. have fun." Sora said and the chipmunks giggled.

Then Sora led me up some stairs and then we stepped into a beautiful garden with roses and bushes of all shapes and sizes.

"Wait, No! Pluto!" I heard and the next thing I knew, I was slammed into the ground with Pluto licking my face.

"Pluto! You know that's no way to treat a guest…" I heard.

Pluto stepped away regrettably with his tail tucked under him.

"Aww…" I giggled, " I don't mind. It was nice to meet you too, Pluto."

I patted Pluto on the head and his ears perked up and his tail began to swing back and forth ferociously. I wiped off my face and then stood up. I was standing in front of Queen Minnie and Daisey. I slowly got on one knee.

"Oh… it's absolutely wonderful to meet you both." I said with a smile.

They both glanced at each other and then smiled sweetly at me.

"How was the trip?" Queen Minnie asked.

"It was wonderful. Everyone has been very kind and helpful. Donald has also been very sweet and informative." I added.

Daisey looked at Donald and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww…" Donald said as his feathered cheeks turned red.

As I stood up and Riku came up to me with a smile on his face.

"Come on…. King Mickey wants to meet you…"

Sora and Riku led me to King Mickey's door. They told me that Axel was already talking to him as well. They were going to follow me in. Riku opened the small door, which was part of a much bigger door. It was perfect for my height, but Riku and Sora had to stoop down to get through. It was a huge and long throne room. I felt my heart pounding a thousand miles per hour. I was excited but mostly nervous. Mickey Mouse has always been one of my most favorite Disney character.

"Psst…. Mel… don't be so nervous…" Riku hissed.

_How did he know? Is it that obvious??_

Axel stepped away and he had a huge smile on his face. I took in a deep breath and continued to walk straight ahead. I was sure to carry my head high and not to swagger too much like a girl. I could see King Mickey proudly sitting in his throne with a friendly smile and Axel seemed to have a satisfied smile on his face. Soon I was a few feet away. I glanced behind me and found that Riku had his arms crossed and he slowly nodded at me with a smile. Sora put his hands behind his head comfortably.

_Wow…. I'm glade everyone _else_ is comfortable…_

I faced King Mickey with a confident smile.

"Your Majesty, it's quite a pleasure to meet you. I humbly pledge my allegiance to you and I have to say… it truly is an honor to be here…"

"Aww shucks, Melody. That was put in awfully nice words. Thank you and it's nice to meet you as well. Welcome to Disney Castle, my Kingdom."

I felt my nervousness disappear. Riku and Sora same up on both sides of me and piled their hands on my shoulders. Sora was laughing, but Riku seemed to be congratulating me.

"You were so nervous!" Sora cried in laughter.

"Well, I've never met a King before, much less my favorite Disney character…"

"You did well…. Better than I did." Axel complimented.

"Okay…"

Everyone came in through the small door; Donald, Daisey, Goofy, Queen Minnie and Pluto. Pluto saw me again and dashed forward.

"Oh no! Pluto!" Donald shouted.

He tackled me to the ground again.

**RIKU**

Sora began to laugh as Pluto backed away and let her get up.

"Pluto doesn't ever jump on people like that. He must really like you." King Mickey said, "Now to start things off….. stay here and rest as long as you like. I know you all have your own rooms in the gummi ship and sleep there if you want…. But if there is anything else I can do for…. Let me know."

I always loved King Mickey. He's a laid back King but if someone begins to mess with the people he cares about or other worlds, he's there fighting for them…. Whatever the odds are.

"The next thing. I'm taking off after I talk to everyone individually. I need to research more on these heartless and who's controlling them now. I know who it is… but I don't know much about him. That's why I've been talking to Axel for so long. We are up against Zexion…"

"Zexion?!" Mel, Sora, and I cried.

"But… he's… but Riku's copy took him out a few years ago. How is that possible?" Mel asked.

King Mickey looked at her in surprise.

"Don't worry, you Majesty. She knows her history. It's a long story, but she knows just about everything. You don't need to worry about filling her in on what has passed. Please…. Continue." Sora explained.

"Golly….. I'm not sure how it's possible….. I guess in any case…. Anything is possible. But that's one of the main things I want to find out. Another thing to watch for…. Zexion is looking for Melody. I don't think he knows we have her in our midst just yet so we have one advantage, but it won't take him long to find out. He can create the illusion of being someone he is not so be careful with whom you trust. I've also been led to believe that he can also adopt the powers of whom he has taken the form of. Everyone needs to keep an eye on Melody and protect her. As much as I would love Kingdom hearts to be sealed away, I don't want you to lose your heart. Nothing is worth that especially once everyone gets attached to you."

We all exchanged glances of mixed feelings. Melody's eyes burnt through mine and my stomach seemed to drop.

**MEL**

I looked into Riku's eyes and saw all sorts of different emotions. I turned to King Mickey.

"Thank you, your Majesty. So very much."

"I want you to know that once you lose your heart…. It will have to be used to seal Kingdom Hearts because we can't let it fall into the wrong hands. Donald? Goofy?" King Mickey asked.

They both immediately straightened up their stances.

"Your new orders are to protect Melody, as is the rest of you and also take out Zexion."

King Mickey jumped his throne and came up to me. I got down and sat on my knees so we could see eye to eye. He put his small hands on mine.

"Melody, this is for your Keyblade." He gave me a Mickey pendant. "Do you have any requests?"

"I have a few. Will you also give a pendant to Riku for his Keyblade as well?"

"Of course…."

"And… please forgive me…"

I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him into the air as I hugged him.

"Aww…" He chuckled cheerfully.

"Is she allowed to do that?" I heard Axel whisper to Sora.

I also heard Sora and Riku laugh. I gently set him down and he gleefully smiled at me.

"Keep everyone in line and always keep your chin up and smile, you never know who might fall in love with it. Dark times can present dark thoughts, but if you stay to the brighter side of things, good will come out of it. In this universe there are many secrets and mysteries that are yet to be solved. Remember… in the words of my dear friend, Ansem the Wise, Anything is possible. Believe in that saying Melody. It will take you extremely far in all your journeys to come. And also…" He said as he took out his Kingdom Keyblade and touched my shoulder with it, " Now…. Not only are you an official friend and Keyblade wielder of the Disney Kingdom, but your clothes will automatically change with any world environment you come across." Then he lowered his voice to a whisper and came up to my ear, "Also your clothes can change to whatever you imagine them to be. A new twist I added just for you since you have to put up with immature boys this entire adventure." He winked.

"I…. Don't know what to say….. But… Thank you for all your care and generosity."

I stood up as King Mickey walked to Axel. I opened my hand and my Keyblade appeared. I latched King Mickey's pendant to it and examined it.

_My adventure begins….. Now…._

**AXEL**

King Mickey walked up to me and poked me with his Keyblade.

"Your clothes will also change to fit any world you enter. Please…. Will you kneel?" He asked kindly.

I did as I was asked. He gently put the Keyblade on my left shoulder.

"Now… you are no longer known for being in the Organization Thirteen, but for being a guardian and a friend to Disney Castle and to Melody, Purest of Hearts."

I stood up and smiled at everyone.

_Boy, it sure does feel good to get the Organization reputation out of my heart and off my back._

"Thank you, your Majesty. I wish I would have seen the option ages ago."

"Axel…. I'm sure that it all happened for a reason. Hearts have a strange way of working things… as does Fate."

"Well… thank you for my second chance."

King Mickey smiled then walked to Sora.

_I really do wish that I would've met King Mickey before I joined the stupid Organization._

**SORA**

I got down on one knee. King Mickey gave a smile.

"You know, your clothes have already been given the magic, but I want to thank you for all of you work in the past. You've done very well." Then he began to whisper, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Melody…. but also on Riku. He needs his friends. He went through a lot to free you from your sleep and then to find you after that. Keep him close to you and your heart. He is one of a kind. Melody and Riku have much to learn about themselves and about each other."

"Okay, your Majesty. I will…. I promise." I said as I put my hand over my heart.

**RIKU**

I quickly sat on the floor as King Mickey came to me. I did that in Castle Oblivion when King Mickey finally came to my aid. I had been alone for so long…. I was just overwhelmed when he stood in front of me. King Mickey smiled at me as I reached over and poked. We both chuckled. It was like an understanding and an inside joke between us, though I'm sure Melody knows what it is about. She had smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry, Riku. You won't be alone on this adventure. You have your friends close to you. Keep them close to you." He touched me with his Keyblade and I knew had put magic into my clothes.

I smiled as he made his Keyblade disappear and then he suddenly hugged me. I was somewhat surprised….. but the King and I have gone through many things together, including darkness. My eyes traveled up to Melody again. Her eyes softened and her understanding smile remained.

"Riku, remember…. You will always be able to see the light, your mind may not know or understand what the light in your heart is, but your heart _will_ know and probably already does. Soon… when you heart realizes what it is…. It will begin calling."

I nodded and then he let go of my neck. Then opened my hand and placed something in it.

"By the request of Melody." He smiled.

I looked at the King with a questioning expression then up to Mel. I opened my hand and found that I held King Mickey's Pendant. It was for my Keyblade.

_Now I can replace that evil Heartless symbol._

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at Melody and the King.

I slowly got up and opened my hand. My _Way to the Dawn_ appeared in the palm of my hand. I took off the pendant that had the Heartless symbol and looked at it. I tossed it across the throne room, as far away from me as I could, leaving behind a free sensation. I put on the King's Pendant and then balanced my Keyblade on one finger to examine it. The pendant just seemed to make the blade look like a whole new one. I led my hand away and the Keyblade floated in mid air then vanished.

"Thank you, Mel." I said with a whisper.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Do you…. or anyone else have any more requests?" The King asked.

"Well….. I have a question… not a request."

"Shoot."

"Will I ever be able to see my world again?" Mel asked.

King Mickey lowered his eyes as he thought.

"I think once you defeat Zexion, everything should go back to normal. Like when Sora defeated Xehanort."

"But…. Your Majesty… when that happened… Sora, Kairi and I were all separated again." I said.

"I guess…. That means that we will have to search for Melody again." The King replied.

"Don't worry, Riku. I'll find you. I'll find all of you, even though the thickest of darkness." Mel said as she walked closer towards us.

"Are you sure you're even going to want to leave your world once you get it back?" Axel asked sadly.

"Yes," She said confidently, "I liked my life back there, but it was too boring for me. I love having friends and having adventures with them. This _is_ my life. This is the life I want to keep."

Everyone smiled at each other and nodded.

"Hah-ha! Spoken like a true Keyblade wielder." King Mickey said.

Melody's smiled broadened.

"Whelp, I best be off I will try to find you once I find new information…. Or if something else comes up. Good luck everybody!"

King Mickey ran to Queen Minnie, pecked her on the cheek and then ran out of the throne room.

**MEL**

Queen Minnie came up to me and took my hand.

"Daisey… why don't we teach Melody how to use her Glamour?"

"Sounds fun to me…" Daisey replied. "Did you know that there are only a slight few people that even have this power? You should continue yourself lucky! Of course…. I'm a pro and that's why I'm going to teach you…"

Donald slapped himself in the face as he muttered, 'here we go again.'

"Okay… al you need to do is just imagine what you want to look like…. Then make up a way of making it happen…. Like this…"

Daisey closed her eyes then snapped her fingers. Her clothes changed instantly along with her makeup color and everything.

"Okay…" I said.

I pictured hip-huggers with a large belt and belt buckle. Then I pictured a cute black shirt that was see-through around the abdomen area including the back. Also I decided to try something different with my hair. I imagined it all pulled up into a messy bun, except for some of my bangs because they are too short. I also decided I need some mascara and a little bit of silver eyeliner. I felt the magic run through me when I decide that I was just going to wave my hand in front of me. I closed my eyes and then brought my hand up to my face, palm facing me. I slowly brought it down inches in front of my body. A warm wind grew around me and I heard a few gasps. I opened my eyes. I felt as if I had just finished taking a shower and now I'm clean. In fact….. I smelt like roses.

_Cool…. Even though I like showers…. I technically don't have to take one…. Or I can take one every five minutes!!_

My clothes looked exactly how I imagined it. I was so excited. I could get new clothes whenever I wanted. All I'd have to do it take these off and imagine more. In that pattern I'll have more than a closet full of new clothes and shoes!

"Excellent! No bad… for a beginner… I would've picked a dress though…" Daisey began. "Here… let me pick you out a dress…."

I quickly looked at Sora and gave the expression of, 'Save me! Do something! Hurry!'. He got the message instantly and cleared his throat.

"Whoa! Look at the time! Mel, Riku, Axel? We had better head out. We've got lots of worlds to visit…"

We began to walk back down the throne and Daisy and Queen Minnie looked up at us.

"Oh…. You're leaving so soon?" Queen Minnie asked.

I sat on both knees in front of her.

"Yes, your Majesty…. But thank you for welcoming me to this wonderful Kingdom." I said with a small smile.

She smiled back and twirled one of my strands of hair from the side of my face.

"I'm very glad to have met you Melody, Purest of Hearts."

"Hah. You make me feel like a princess when you say my name like that…" I giggled.

Minnie glanced over at Daisey who was too busy talking to Donald, Goofy, and Sora.

"In _my_ book…" Then she touched the top of my head, "You are a princess…"

I smiled and raised my hands to where she poked me. I felt a pointy tiara on my head. Queen Minnie put her finger over her lips and nodded towards Daisey.

"She's no the only one that can do Glamour." She giggled.

I smiled and then hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to miss you."

"Melody…. you can't lose your heart if you give it to someone special. My heart belongs to Mickey and he always keeps it safe. You should remember that."

"I will."

We finally went down to our gummi ship. Chip and Dale told us a few new that was added. We said our thanks then loaded up into the gummi ship. As soon as the door closed and we departed from King Mickey's Kingdom, I sighed. We were all in the main room. Sora was steering , Donald and Goofy were setting our next coordinates and Axel and Riku were both watching me.

"Thank goodness…. Sora…. I owe you one…." I said with relief.

"Nope…. You don't owe me anything…. I got to see your face when Daisey said it." He laughed.

I noticed that I still had Riku's blindfold tied around my wrist.

_I guess I can't change the things that were given to me._

Not that I wanted to, anyway.

"So Sora. Where are we going to next?" I asked.

"Well… I think we should go check up on Simba…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah… and last time we were there, I was a …"

"Lion…. And Goofy was a turtle and Donald was a bird that could fly…" I finished.

"Oh… yeah…" Sora said sheepishly.

"It's okay…. Bit I wonder what we would look like as lions…"

"Yeah…" Axel said excitedly.

Riku shrugged as he summoned his Keyblade once again.

"So…. What does it feel like?" I asked.

"What does what feel like?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Having a Keyblade that bares the symbol of King Mickey himself?"

"Oh…." He said as he looked over his Keyblade again, "I feels… different."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah…. I-I think it is…" He said with a smile, "Thanks again. That was something you didn't have to.."

"I know Riku…. But it's the least I could do. Besides it's something to remember me by."

"Don't talk like that, Mel." Axel said. "The King said so…. You have a chance."

"That chance doesn't look too great."

"Come on, Peaches. How can we be happy if you're not happy?" Riku said.

"Yeah… if you get bummed out then so do we.." Axel agreed.

"Remember, Melody. The King did say anything was possible. He learned that from Ansem." Donald reminded.

"Yeah…. I guess."

"Hey Sora…how much time do we have?" Riku asked.

"At least 14 hours… why?"

"Plenty of time to make something." Riku smiled.

I never would have guessed that Riku liked to cook. It just doesn't seem to fit his personality nor his outer appearance.

"Make what?" Axel wondered.

"Oh…. I don't know… what's your favorite dessert, Peaches?"

"I love cheesecake…. But you probably have never heard of it…"

"Nope… come on let's go make one." He said cheerfully.

I really liked it when he was cheerful. It's not something you see very often. Even in the game he's not cheerful very often, except in the beginning of the first game and toward the end of the second. He laughs because of a face Sora made at him near the end of the second game. It was a cute little scene, but to see it all in person is a different story. His voice is a bit deeper than the voice in the game….. but they sound somewhat similar. I guess all the voices sounded somewhat similar…. That would explain why they put 'authentic over voices' on the back of the case.

"Um… okay. How about we make two so that everyone can have more than their share."

"Alright. Let's migrate to the kitchen."

"Where _is_ the kitchen?" I asked.


	17. The Cheesecake

**RIKU**

I smiled as I pointed to the door on the other side of the spiral stairs.

"Have you not wondered what that door led to?" I asked.

"Actually… I had never noticed it…" She said with a shrug.

"Well, you are going to tell me how to make it and also prevent me from setting the kitchen on fire…." I said with a laugh.

"That would be nice…" Donald implied.

"Alright." Mel said as she smiled with her eyes closed.

She already seemed to brighten up. She followed me to the kitchen. Time, for me, seemed to fly as she tried remembering all the ingredients to the cheesecake. The name didn't seem to make the cake very appetizing, but as all the ingredients came together, it became delicious. Melody began to explain about how her mother and her used to make cheesecakes all the time, as I placed the cake into the fridge. I felt special that she shared a recipe from her mother. It felt like a present to me. I cook but not very often. I had to learn how when my parents died. It came naturally, though I didn't feel very manly. In fact I was somewhat embarrassed at first, but I guess it can come in handy. I guess I find cooking entertaining… to an extent. If it'll cheer up Melody then I will cook for her every day.

_What am I thinking? I don't like cooking that much, do I?_

"**No…" **My heart began,** "But you**_** do**_** like M.."**

"So.. uh.. how long does it sit in here??" I asked quickly.

"For maybe thirty minutes."

Somehow… Melody's stories never seemed to bore me. Maybe it was because she came from another world. I shared stories about how I've always wanted to visit other worlds. I leaned back against the counter with my arms crossed. She sat on the island that was across from me. We laughed and smiled and we both realized how we've became friends over the small amount of days. She never brought up the fact of what I did to her mom and her life and if I knew her like I thought I did, she never would. I'm sure everyone was wondering what we were doing… but I wasn't worried about it. We spent over three hours just talking about random things. Finally, about an hour later, Axel came in.

"Oh…. I was sent in here to make sure nobody died…. Or burned…. But I can tell that everything is fine…so… I'm just going to…" He said as he began to back out of the kitchen.

"No! It's fine…. You can stay if you want… in fact I'm sure by now both of the cakes are done."

Mel jumped off the island and went over to the huge fridge and pulled out the two pie looking things. She cut both into six perfect pieces.

_How did she manage that? Practice I suppose. She's extremely talented with that knife….. scary…._

She got out two pieces and put them on separate plates, then handed one to Axel and me.

"Okay, you two. Try it out."

She gave us forks. I dug my fork in and took a bite. The cold sensation with the taste of sweet with a little tart mixed in, hit my tongue. It was absolutely delicious!

"Oh….. wow…" Axel said with a full mouth.

It was so good that my mouth watered as I stuck my fork in another piece.

"Everyone has to try this!" Axel exclaimed.

As I nodded she began to take out more pieces and placed them all on plates, and put forks on the plates. By the time she was done, I realized my piece was gone. She instantly put another piece on my plate. I looked at up her in surprise.

"Thanks… but how did you know I wanted another one?"

"A lucky guess…. I guess. I just sort of knew."

"Hm." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to deliver these. You boys enjoy and help your selves."

Then she walked out the door with three plates. One of them was somehow balanced on her arm.

_She is really talented._

**AXEL**

So I trotted over to the pan of almighty goodness and stabbed another piece of 'whatever cake' and began to devour it. As I happily examined every delicious sensation, I thought about melody and Riku. There was something different between them.

_Was it a spark?? Nah. It couldn't be that. Riku can't fall for anyone. He doesn't like getting close to people. I don't think he would allow himself to fall for her. And Melody has changed a lot as well. Maybe not her personality, but her level in experience. She does seem to be getting harder to read, though. I think It's this adventure._

After a while, she came back with empty plates in her hand.

"So…. How did everyone else like it?"

"I don't think Donald liked it… but everyone else might as well not have chewed." She replied as she threw away the plates.

"it was really good, Peaches." Riku said.

"Thanks…. But you did an excellent job in cooking…. And following directions, I might add." She said with a smile.

Riku smiled as he took a the last bite of his …… cake.

"What is this stuff called again?" I asked with a bit of annoyance.

I can't ever remember things that aren't really all that important.

"Cheesecake." She giggled.

"Oh…"

_Nope….. not going to stay in my mind. I'll never remember it…._

"By the way, Sora says if you need to get some rest then do it now. He's going to give the controls to me while he lays down. Hah hah! I'm going to drive!" She said excitedly.

I leaned over to Riku with my hand covering part of my mouth.

"Are you sure we'll be able to rest? I think I'm more worried that she's driving instead of Sora…" I hissed.

Riku laughed as Mel slapped me on the shoulder. I just shrugged it off…. But it really hurt!

"Well… please get some sleep. I promise I'll be good. Besides Donald will watch over me." She said softly.

Riku glanced at me. That made me feel better. I really wasn't about to leave Mel alone, and it looks like Riku had been thinking the same thing.

"Alright…. I guess I could use a nap." I finally said.

I walked out of the kitchen after telling Mel, 'good luck.' After that I sneakily put my ear on the door so I could 'over hear'.

"Be careful, Peaches. Also if any Heartless come let us know. Most importantly, don't over do it. If you get tired of driving let someone know…."

"Alright Tiger," Mel said as she laughed, "I'll let you know."

She said 'you' so she still likes Riku. But does he like her? There had to be a _little_ something there, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to tell her anything. I quickly went down the spiral stairs and hid in my room, before I was found 'over hearing'.

**MEL**

After Riku left and Sora, Goofy went to sleep in their rooms. I slowly sat down in the big chair and grabbed the controllers. Donald had already walked me through everything and even he accidentally fell asleep. It felt strange to be alone. I really didn't feel very comfortable. Donald sleeps like a rock and so I didn't feel like anyone was with me. I wished I had someone to talk to.

"**Riku…."** Said a voice

The voice sounded like mine…. But I didn't say anything. It wasn't that I was thinking about him. It felt like something, somewhere…. Called out to him.

_What is this?_

I flew the ship onward. I realized that it was easier than driving my crappy Honda at home. I looked around me and noticed that the lights in the room were off. They must have turned off automatically since I haven't moved for the last thirty minutes. I felt claustrophobic, the darkness seemed to creep up on me. I wasn't scared or afraid of the darkness, it just bothered me. It was like a parasite looking for a host. I really didn't like being alone.

"You called?" Said a voice.

"Riku??"

"Uh… yeah? Who did you think it was?"

"Well…. You just surprised me…."

The lights had flickered on but Riku quickly crossed the room and sat comfortably in Goofy's chair, pushing a button, making the lights turn off again.

"Sorry….. but I like the dark." He said quietly.

"It's fine with me…. But what did you mean by the fact that I called you?"

"You called my name…. So I came…"

"But…. I never said your name…"

"You didn't?"

"No… why would I run down to your door, call your name, then run back here with the lights turned off? I didn't use the intercom either."

"No, I know. It sounded like you were right next to me. It sounded like you were so close. That's really strange. I could have swore I heard you call my name…."

He began to get up and leave, but I quickly took my left hand off the controller and caught the edge of his white and yellow vest.

"Riku…. I know this sounds stupid…. But …. Will you stay with me? I feel… sort of alone. I mean… I know Donald is here and everything… but presence doesn't really reassure me…."

"Yet…. Mine does?"

"I guess it's because I can actually talk to you. You're awake."

"Sure…. I'll stay. It's not like I can get to sleep anyway. I know it sounds impossible…. But I haven't slept in about five months…"

"How _is_ that possible?"

"I guess the darkness in me has kept me awake and kicking…."

Now… I could feel the darkness shrink back. It didn't feel like it was trying to reach out and choke me anymore. With Riku with me….. I felt safe. What I want to know is how he heard me call his name, when the voice cam from inside me. Was it…. No…. It's couldn't be…. Could it? Was it…. My Heart?

_No…. I haven't even known him in person for but a week._

But yet…. My Heart…. It seemed to tell me that I've known him all my life.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he carefully watched me.

My eyes quickly lowered to the controller. Sometimes, I felt like Riku could see right into my mind and even my heart.

"Um… nothing important."

"I have a question, anyway." He began. "Do you…. or at least… are you and…. Axel… you know….dating? Or at least are you falling for him?"

The question hit me lie a punch in the stomach. I almost began to laugh.

"What?"

"Well…. You and Axel seem to be getting a little close. I was just being a friend by asking what's going on."

I was somewhat relieved. I thought…. Well… it didn't matter anymore.

"No way! I think of him as an older brother…. I'm not quite sure about his side of this story, but I don't like him like that. I've never had a brother or a sister so he's like the one I never had. No… he's just a friend, a brother, and a guardian." I said with a bit laughter between breaths.


	18. The Adventure That Shouldn't Be

**RIKU**

I sought out the real truth in her eye crystal blue eyes…. But I didn't find any. She was telling me what her heart said. I can tell when someone is lying because the darkness scent in his or her heart grows stronger. Melody, though, barely has a darkness scent at all. If she were to get into trouble… I don't know how I would track her down. Sora has darkness in his heart, so I can track him down easily. Other than Melody and Kairi, Sora is the most light-hearted person I know. What makes Mel have such a strong heart? What made her Keyblade choose her? I had talked to King Mickey and explained what her Keyblade looked like. He called it the Keyblade of Sanctuary, or Heart of Sanctuary. What was its purpose? She smiled at me but her eyes asked questions. She saw that I was deep in thought and so she was wondering what _I_ was thinking.

_How do I know these things about her? It's like her thoughts unexpectedly run through my mind for a second._

She turned away and continued to fly the ship. There should only be a few more hours left. I watched Melody stare intently among the passing sparkle or worlds. She seemed to be entranced by the view. Her eyes glazed over and I could see the reflection of the stars.

**MEL**

"_**Melody?"**_

"_**Yes, Mama?"**_

"_**Do you remember you great uncle?"**_

"_**No, Mama. What did he look like?"**_

"_**Well, he was a man of study and science. He was living in the deep jungles of Brazil but he has vanished. No one knows where he is…."**_

"_**How old was I last time I saw him?"**_

"_**Your… four now… so it must have been when you were about sixteen months old. A year and four months."**_

"_**But Mama, if I was that young, then how would I be able to remember that?"**_

"_**You were able to walk and talk by four months and your were a premature baby at that. I figured you might remember. Besides you were a miracle baby."**_

"_**Mama…. Tell me…. What was my uncle's name?"**_

"_**Well, he went by many names…. But he mostly liked to be called Di.."**_

"Melody?!"

I snapped back out of the memory. I turned toward Riku. He had a worried expression splayed across his face.

"Are you alright?"

I reached up and massaged my temples.

"I guess so. I had some sort of flash back about when I was little."

"Oh… what was it about? Or… if you don't want to share, I understand. I have lot's of childhood memories I don't need to share…"

"But sometimes, even though your mind doesn't want you to share, your heart needs it before it finds it's peace."

"Perhaps… so…are you going to tell?"

"Sure… um… when I was about four, while my evil step dad was on a week long business trip, my mother me that my great uncle went missing. He used to live far away from us, so I've only seen him twice, but I do remember pictures of him. He was very tall and very broad. He had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and he had a rounded beard. He was a studious man. My mom used to get strange trinkets in the mail from him all the time. But one day, they just stopped coming. I don't remember him at all. I'm also wondering why that memory suddenly came through my thick-headed skull."

"Maybe your mind and heart are working together to remind you of something important. Maybe it's something you need to remember."

"I didn't think of that…"

"So… what was your uncle's name?"

"I…. I don't remember. In my flashback, my mother said he was called lots of things…."

"Try to remember…"

I turned my head and looked back at the passing stars. I concentrated but I was afraid that if I zoned out again, I would lose control of the gummi ship.

"Here…. Let me drive while you think."

"But…"

"It's alright, Peach Sauce. I got it."

"Oh… so it's 'Peach Sauce' now?"

"You should be considering yourself lucky. Kairi ahs been called many things other then just 'Lazy' and 'Bird Brain'. Sora's nicknames never stop being invented, but 'Sappy' is among the top fourteen billion. So far you only have two in a week's time. I'll come up with more later…"

I got up from the chair as Riku took my spot. He looked better in the macho chair than I did anyway. He looked out to the stars as he took the wheel. He eyes were greenish-blue and they glowed in the lights of the bright stars. I exhaled slowly the breath that I hadn't realize I held.

_I really do have a crush on Riku…. Don't I?_

As if responding, my heart pounded so loud I thought Riku could hear it.

_This is a new feeling…._

I watched Riku as he looked at me. His eyes glowed.

"So… have you found a name yet?" He asked with a small smile.

"N-no….not yet…"

He smiled at me then turned and concentrated on the steering of the ship. I swallowed hard and took in a deep sigh. I closed my eyes and tried to remember…

"Well, he went by many names…. But he mostly liked to be called Di.."

I growled aloud. Riku made a sympathetic 'hmph'.

"Lost your train of though again?" He asked.

I nodded.

**RIKU**

I laughed to myself. She was amusing to me. Like Sora, I could never get tired of being around her.

"If a thought is a train… then does that mean it has an engine as well?" Mel asked cockily.

I laughed again and then glanced at her. She had a small sideways smile, one that I hadn't seen before. It was the smile of frustration and irritation.

"Let me try again." She said quietly.

"Okay, but don't try too hard, you might blow an important blood vessel."

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically.

**MEL**

"_**Well, he went by many names…. But he mostly liked to be called Di.."**_

_**Suddenly the phone rang and so Mama picked it up.**_

"_**Oh… Hello Margaret. Have you heard anything, yet? Oh… well I'm beginning to worry now…. No… Melody doesn't remember him, but she does enjoy the trinkets he sends us…. Uh-huh. About three times a month. Yep. Well… we haven't gotten anything for about two months now. Taken? Oh my, surely not, what would anyone want with him? Okay… well call me if anything else turns up. Okay… take care…. Uh-huh… bye-bye."**_

"_**Mama…. What's happening?"**_

"_**The Brazilian police say that all his study stuff, like his journals and books, were taken, but the only fingerprints they found around his cabin were his own."**_

"_**Maybe he decided to leave."**_

"_**Maybe, Sweetie, Maybe."**_

"_**What sort of trinckeret did he send me?"**_

"_**He said…he found this in the jungle… but I'm sure he either bought it or had someone make it especially for you…. he was a very wealthy man, you know."**_

_**She pulled a large box from the top bookshelf and then she opened it. Inside was a silver tiara with diamond hearts all along it. Inside was something engraved in pretty, cursive, loopy letters.**_

"_**What does it say, Mama?"**_

"_**Melody Nicole Hart, is what it says right here," She said as she pointed to the outside back of the tiara. "But inside the crown it says, 'An adventure that shouldn't be, will come to the one with the purest of hearts, Melody.' And then you uncle signed it in his own hand writing, 'Uncle Ansem'."**_


	19. UNCLE Ansem?

**RIKU**

She jumped out of her seat; her eyes flew open.

"What? What is it?"

her hands went up to the silver crown on her head.

"Melody… what's going on? Talk to me…."

She took it off her head and then looked inside of it. Her eyes closed and she collapsed to the floor, dropping the crown on the floor.

"Melody!" I cried.

I shook Donald awake.

"What? What is it?" He squawked.

"Just drive!" I ordered.

I kneeled down and took Mel by the shoulders.

"Come on, talk! You're starting to freak me out!"

"Diz…. Diz… Ansem…" She whispered unconsciously.

"Yes… Diz…. Ansem… same person. Died a few years ago. His Kingdom Hearts Encoder malfunctioned and blew up. You should know this…"

Her eyes were glazed over. She had been knocked unconscious by shock.

"What's wrong?!" Axel said coming out of nowhere.

"Bwahah-ah-hah-hah!" Donald cried.

He had jumped about three feet out of his seat. I was freaking out. I didn't understand.

**MEL**

My head was twisting and spinning. I couldn't tell what was up or down. I didn't even know where I was.

"_**Ansem? That's a funny name, Mama."**_

"_**I know, Honey. He also went by Diz, as well. Even though he had funny names, everyone still loved him. Human hearts fascinated him. He believed that some day… someone was going to have the possibility of having a pure heart."**_

"_**Do you believe it, Mama?"**_

"_**No, Sweetie, I don't. But that doesn't mean it's not true. Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's not possible. Uncle Ansem always said that anything is possible."**_

My vision slowly returned and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Axel were all hovering over me. Riku and Axel helped sit me up. I glanced at the tiara the sat a foot away. I was about to reach for it when Sora grabbed it and handed it to me quickly.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked.

"Don you need anything?" Sora piped in.

"Mel…. What happened?" Riku asked softly.

I smiled strangely. I felt like my life was a huge mystery. I felt like I didn't know myself anymore.

_And Minnie knew? Does that mean King Mickey knew? Of course he did. That's why he kept referring to Ansem and told me that there were many mysteries to be solved._

I looked up at everyone, my eyes darting from person to person.

"Ansem the Wise…. W-was my great uncle…." I said slowly.

"What? Everyone asked.

"Diz? Ansem? He was my uncle. I remember now…. Uncle Ansem."

"No way! Ansem…. The real one… Ansem the Wise was your uncle??" Sora exclaimed.

"He was my great uncle. But look. The tiara that Queen Minnie gave me…. It's exactly the same one that Uncle Ansem sent to me as a little girl. Strange…. In the game, I always thought that name sounded familiar…. But I could never figure out why…."

I handed it to Riku. He looked over it then found the engraved writing on the inside.

"An adventure that shouldn't be, will come to the one with the purest of hearts, Melody…..Uncle Ansem."

Riku's eyes darted up to me.

"Whoa…" He whispered as he passed it to Sora. "To think that I had met two of your family members…. Without knowing it."

**SORA**

I thought that was a bit conspicuous. What are the chances of Riku running into two family members of Mel? I'd say that that was a sign, but I kept my mouth shut. I looked at Donald and Goofy as they were giving strange glances to each other.

"So… what do you two know about this?" I asked.

Melody looked up at Donald and Goofy, as did we all.

"The King told us that you were related to a dear friend of his and told us to treat you as royalty because…. Really… you are…." Donald explained.

"I almost said something before…. But Donald stopped me…" Goofy said lowering his head.

I stood up and crossed my arms. I looked at Donald and Goofy.

"We're sorry Mel…" Goofy said.

"Yeah…. We didn't mean to keep the truth from you, but King Mickey said it would be best if your remembered yourself."

"That's alright, guys. I understand." Melody said kindly.

"You're not mad?" Donald said in surprise.

"No, of course not. I can't stay mad at a friend and there is no reason for me to be mad at you anyway. King Mickey was right, it's better that I remembered myself."

All this was surprising to me, but now I can see the similarity. They both have the will to find what they wished for. They are both adventurous and even though Ansem had turned dark he still had the will to turn his back on the darkness. He had a strong heart. Ansem the Wise, Melody Purest of Hearts. It seems that this is somewhat of small universe, but at the same time, it's huge. Mel pulled her legs into her chest and hugged her knees. Something was troubling her.

"What's the matter?" Riku and I asked.

She looked at both of us and gave us a small exhausted smile.

"I….. just feel like I don't know myself anymore. I mean…. I didn't have myself totally figured out ten minutes ago….but I knew enough. But now my life just seemed to be blown way out of proportion."

The crown was finally passed back to her, but I gently took it from her hands.

"I've tried to figure myself out. I've tried to figure out my heart, but It's practically impossible. There are so many things to understand. There is only one thing that I know could never ever change, no matter how many different paths, twists and bumps my life takes. I will always belong to Kairi. My heart will always be with her. I can't change that, not that I want to, but my heart won't allow it. Kairi makes who I am and as long as I have her in my heart and she has me in hers…. I know all I need. I may never understand my purpose in life, but I know my heart's light. That light is mostly Kairi, but the rest belongs to my friends." I said.

Melody gave me a thoughtful look.

"I guess the light in my heart is my friends, but I feel like there is a huge part of my heart still missing. My heart calls out for something and I think that's why all my life I've wanted to explore worlds. Somehow, I knew as a little girl, that what my heart needed was else where. I feel like I'm so close to finding the piece of my heart…. But I feel like the piece hasn't revealed it's own light. As if…. It needs to find itself before my heart can have it. I don't know. It's all so hard to understand. But…. Because you are all my friends…. I want you to know that because of the pieces you each play in my heart, I will do anything for you. I want to keep all the pieces to my heart safe, that means I have to protect you just as much as you will do for me." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and I put the tiara gently on her head.

"So…. Melody Nicole Hart, Purest of Hearts. Let's continue this journey and help find what's missing in your heart…."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

"G-hyuck! I think we made it!" Goody said as he stood up.

Riku helped Mel stand up as I looked. The world was too familiar.

"Wow…. We came all this way and not one Heartless ship." I said surprised. "Well, let's go drop by and see how things are. It's been quite a while."

"Are we going to land?" Mel asked.

"No… sometimes we have to warp ourselves to a world." Donald explained.

"But…. I don't know how to do that yet….." Mel said looking at me.

"I'll warp with you…" Riku said.

Riku seemed to be drawn to Melody now. Maybe it was because he wants to make sure she is really okay?

_No…. it's much more than that. He is falling for her…._

I knew the truth now. My heart was yelling it at me. The missing piece that she felt was close…. It's Riku. He smiled down at her as she nodded slowly.

"Okay….. remember, in this world you turn into animals. You may feel a bit dizzy once you land." I said.

Mel's grin spread wider. She was excited to meet Simba.

"Alright…. Let's go."

"Hold on…" She said suddenly as she took off her tiara. "I don't want anything to happen to it." She explained as she set in carefully on her pillow in the chair.


	20. Pride Lands

**MEL**

Actually, the truth was, I was already feeling dizzy. I think it was because of Riku. My heart was beating fast as if I had run four miles. Riku held onto m shoulder. His green eyes twinkled as he touched the magic within him. With a swirl of dark magic from him, I felt the magic with in me being used as well. He was also using my magic, there was also a mixture of white magic that surrounded us both. With both our magic working together, Riku warped us to the Pride Lands.

Next things I knew, I was lying on the ground.

"Ow….. my head…" Mumbled Axel.

I yawned and stretched out, then I sat down. I felt something brush against my thigh and so I jumped up… on four feet. I looked at them. I was standing on black fuzzy paws.

"Wha…"

My shoulders were covered in black fur and I even had a black tail, which had Riku's blindfold tied around.

"I-I'm a lion!" I cried excitedly.

When the Lion King movie came out, I had always pretended I was Simba. He was favorite character. Unfortunately, I never saw the other films of Lion King. Even though my dad was a mechanic…. I never really got out of the house. I felt like a giddy teenager about to meet her lifetime hero. I've felt like that with everyone I've met so far, except, I'm getting to the point where I don't get nervous. I watched Sora as he padded up to me, his tail was happily curling up into the air.

"So…what does it feel like to be a lion?" He asked.

"Great!" I roared.

I pounced on him and attacked his ear.

"Hey!" He cried with laughter.

We wrestled and it didn't feel awkward because now we were lions instead of boring humans.

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot about me…. Albino Lion….." Riku said.

His fur was white but his eyes were still the same strange sea green color. He also had a black spot right where his heart is. He had a full mane which some of it remained in his eyes; Sora had a smaller tufted mane. Most of it was spiky like his real hair. I fell to the ground at Riku's feet and pawed at his face. He playfully opened his jaws and bit my paw. Our lion instincts were kicking in. Donald flew in above us.

"Riku…. You stand out just as much as Melody does. It's strange though…. Shouldn't you two switch colors of fur??"

We glanced at each other and shrugged. I looked down at my own chest and saw a similar spot on my chest except it was white.

**RIKU**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Mel saw it too. Her black tail flicked as she sat up. A gazelle was lying on the ground a few feet away. It was sort of a rusty red color and the hair between its antlers was red and spiky.

"Axel?" I said, trying to control my laughter.

His ears swayed back towards me. He stood up shakily on four feet and turned around. His bright green eyes focused on me.

"You're a white lion… with a spot. Albino Lion! Ooh! I know! I'll call you Spot! Bwahahahahaha!!" He laughed.

Melody's eyes grew big as she soaked in Axel's new form. She literally began rolling.

"You're a gazelle! Ha! Ha! You're like an African deer! Hah! Hah! Lion's prey!!" She cried.

Sora was sitting down and watching us all with an amused smile.

"No way….." Axel began.

He looked down at his legs. He lifted up a hoof and spread the split toes.

"Aw man! This stinks!" he cried.

He looked behind him and wiggled his little white fluffy tail. That put us all on the ground laughing.

"No! That's not fair! Why am I the stupid goat?! Why isn't melody the goat?!" He whined.

Within a flash, I heard a snarl, saw a black blue, and saw Axel get body slammed to the ground. His neck was playfully in Melody's mouth.

"Ah…. Point made perfectly clear…" He said with a nervous laugh.

"She's a born killer…." I agreed.

She let go of his throat then wrapped her muscular front legs around his neck as he remained on the ground. She stuck her tongue out and began licking the top of Axel's head.

"No! Gah!! Not the hair!" He shrieked.

"I've always wanted to do that…" She said cheerfully.

Her icy blue eyes dazzled me for a second. She seemed so happy right now. She seemed to be her vivacious self.

"You've always wanted to lick someone's hair?" Goofy asked.

"No, Silly. I've always wanted to attack someone and make them scream like a girl…" She said with an evil grin.

"I do not scream like a girl…."

"You want to run that by me again?" She asked. "Ask anyone here. They all heard it, Ha! Ha!" She laughed.

"Alright fine. So I scream like a girl, sometimes…. At least I don't look like one."

"Me too. If you did I think I might be a little afraid…" I chimed in.

We all joined in laughter again. Melody trotted over towards Sora then attacked his tail. She tugged on it as I pounced on her. She let out a snarl as I playfully chomped on her shoulder blade. She flopped down at my feet again. I yawned and let my tongue out to pant.

_It sure is hot out here…_

Melody closed her eyes and panted in agreement. I watched her carefully. Suddenly my stomach seemed to crawl up to my throat. I felt like I went down a steep hill way too fast.

_What's wrong with me??_

Her eyes opened and looked straight into mine. The feeling grew worse. Something was calling out to her… I could feel it…

"**Melody."**

Her ear twitched.

"What?" She asked.

Her bright blue eyes looked up at me expectantly.

"I didn't say anything."

"You called my name…"

"No I didn't…"

She studied me for a few seconds then laid down. I sat down and began to drum the fuzzy tip of my tail against the ground.

_What is this??_

Suddenly, Mel sat up with her eyes wide open. Her ears swiveled around.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as he pranced over.

His little tail was standing up as he pranced like a proud little pony. Sora couldn't help but laugh as I held in mine. Her jaw dropped open as she got up and looked at the empty Savannah behind her.

"I think….. someone is in trouble. I know it sounds crazy but it's like I can feel her calling for help."

"Her?" Axel asked.

"Well….. the King said that the one with the Purest of Hearts is the connection to all the light in hearts. Just like Riku is the connection to all the darkness in hearts. As Riku can sense darkness, you'll be able to sense light." Goofy said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Come on… follow me!"

**SORA**

I knew there was a spark between Riku and Melody now…. But how long would it take for them to notice it? They may both think it's a crush, but I know it's more than that. Their hearts are calling for each other. Melody truly is the one for Riku. But right now was not the time to be thinking about that. Melody took off running and we all chased after her. Axel was happily leaping along beside me. We came to the top of a large hill and saw a billow of smoke. In the distance we could see Pride Rock, to the far left.

"Come on!" Mel cried.

She ran again and it was hard for me to keep up. Riku as hot on her tail, and Axel stayed back with me.

"Donald! Go to Pride Rock and find Simba! Let him know we're here and describe everyone so he know who's with us." I said.

"Okay."

**MEL**

I could finally see the flames in front of me.

"Wait! Melody!"

It was too late. I dove right into the flames.

"Where are you?!" I cried out.

I heard a familiar shriek that sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't heard that noise since my world disappeared. I made my Keyblade appear into my mouth. Riku jumped through the fire and landed next to me.

"Come out! I know you're there!" I growled.

I heard the squeal again but didn't see the Heartless.

"Mel!" Riku cried as I followed the noise.

I jumped over a fallen tree and was surrounded by flames. My lion instincts panicked and told me to run but I had to fight them back so I could stay. I heard a small cough and looked to my left. A lioness about my size was lying on the ground, surrounded by Heartless.

_They must have been the ones to start the fire…_

I quickly put down my keyblade and began to touch my magic.

**RIKU**

I jumped over the dead tree and saw Mel's eyes turning white. Heartless surrounded another lion on the ground.

_Was that Sora? No…. Sora is a darker brown. This one looks like a lioness, like Mel._

Mel opened her mouth and a supersonic burst of dark aura came from her mouth. Then she quickly appeared in front of the lioness and protected them both using her dark shield. I was really glad that the first magic she used in a real battle was the spells I taught her. I'm not sure why I was glad…. Maybe it made me proud? I don't know. I was in a mixture of feelings. After the Heartless were taken care of, I ran over to Mel. She used her paw and lifted the lioness's chin.

"She's still breathing but we need to get her out of here."

Sora, Axel, and Goofy finally made it to us at that moment.

"Where's Donald?" I asked.

"I sent him to find Simba." Sora answered.

"Good." Mel said, "I have a feeling that this is his daughter?"

"What? Why do you think that?" Sora asked.

"It just came to me is all. My intuition, I guess."

"Pile her on my back so we can get out of here." I said.

Melody picked the lioness by the scruff of her neck with her teeth, gently, as I crouched down. Axel and Sora helped make sure she didn't fall off as I carried her.

**MEL**

I smelled something else. Riku carried the lioness off, Sora and Axel made sure she didn't fall off of Riku's back and Goofy lagged behind them. My lungs were aching and my eye began to burn. Someone else was here other than just us. He had light in his heart, but his heart as embedded with fragments of darkness. My eyes scanned the area, but I could not figure out where it was coming from.

"Melody! Are you coming?!" Sora called.

"Uh…. Yeah…."

I took one more glanced around then I heard everyone yell and holler. I ran through the flames and called out but no one answered. There was a break in the flames and so I jumped through it. There was no ground, only a forty-foot cliff. I hit the rocks hard and tumbled down into the water. I didn't have enough energy to swim, I was so sore. My head went underwater but then someone took my by the scruff of the neck, which tickled, and pulled me up to shore.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice.

I was breathing heavily but I lifted my head and saw a huge golden lion looking down on me. Simba was who rescued me.

"I'm fine…" I coughed.

Sora padded over with Axel and Riku along side him.

"She's the last one. We've got our full party now. She's also the one who saved Kiara."

Simba smiled down upon me.

"Thanks for saving my daughter. You have my trust and whoever is a friend of Sora's is a friend of mine. You're welcome here anytime you like."

"Oh, thank you but you should know that it wasn't just me that saved her. All of us worked together."

**AXEL**

When I first saw Simba I thought I was going to let loose a lot of cheesecake. I seriously thought I was going to be his next meal. Though, he only looked at me, nodded, then carried on his way. Sora eventually explained to me that he already knew who was a friends and who was not food. Simba smiled at Mel as she stood up. Riku walked over to her and touched her with his nose.

"Are you okay? I mean…. Really?"

"Yes," She laughed, "I'm fine."

"Come on. Nala and the rest of the pride will want to see you. I'm sure that you, Melody, and Kiara will get along quite well."

"M-more lions??" I asked uneasily. "They're not gonna eat me…. Are they?"

I heard Mel laugh and Simba show some amusement.

"No… no one will eat you, I promise. Now, let's go."

**MEL**

I glanced around and saw Kiara talking to Riku.

"I've never seen a white lion before…." She said.

Her eyes were sparkling as she batted her lion eyelashes. My chest grew tight and my heart felt like it was going to rip itself out of my chest and kick some lion butt. I tried my hardest to hide my jealousy, though. I don't think I had _ever_ been that jealous. I put on an authentic smile and calmly walk over to them.

"Hello…. My name is Melody. You must be Kiara."

"So….. you're the one who found me. Thanks…. I guess."

"You guess?" Riku asked.

"Well… my dad won't let me do anything on my own…. Today, I was hunting for the first time….but I found Timon and Pumba spying on me again. My dad just doesn't trust me."

"I know it may get annoying at times, but you should be thankful for all that you have. I would love to hear my dad telling me to be careful…..or my mom asking me to help her bake a cake. I really miss it…." I said sadly.

I looked up at Riku and his eyes softened and showed a lot of sympathy. We followed Sora and Simba through the Savannah. The scent came again and I glanced over my shoulder. In the tall grass I saw a pair of glowing eyes.

"What's wrong, Melody?" Riku asked.

"Um…… nothing…… nothing…"

I forced myself to look away. Riku and Kiara continued to talk and laugh. I felt my ears droop and my tail sag as we came closer to Pride Rock. Axel lagged behind with me and slowly hopped to my pace.

"What's bushing up your fur?" He asked.

"Nothing….. I just…." My eyes lifted up towards Riku and Kiara.

Axel followed my gaze and a small grin spread across his angular face

"Oh… you… uh… getting jealous, huh?"

"Maybe a little….. but mostly, I sort of feel out."

"I know I'm not a good advice giver….. but I say that you are jealous and you should talk to him about it."

"Are you kidding?! And tell him that I believe he is the one my heart has been calling out to since I was a little girl?! No way! I can't do it…"

"Why not?"

"Because…… he may not….. he may not care…."

"He's your friend….. he will always care…."

"You told me that you had fallen for someone too….. what did you do?"

**AXEL**

I stunned. She was the one I was falling for and she doesn't know it. I haven't done anything about it. I was hoping it would just….. go away.

"Well….. the truth is…" I stopped walking and lowered my head.

"What? What is…………oh…"

I lifted my head up. Sometimes she might have one of those moments but she's really smart, sweet, and so pure spirited. That's what I like about her. She walked over to me and nudged me with her nose. Her icy blue eyes looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I should have seen it before. You're a sweetheart and you're cute but you're like a brother to me…."

"I know. I knew already. That's why I never said anything, but that's my way of approaching things…. I don't." I laughed. "But you speak your heart, you have no reason to hide what's inside it. You have to realize that you're heart is almost pure and if you speak it, the stronger you and your heart will grow. I finally spoke mine and I feel better already. You and Riku both need to just talk about it. I think he's realizing the same things as you, he's just hiding it because he doesn't want to become too close with someone. He still has a lot of regret in his heart."

"Yeah….. but I really am sorry. You're my best friend and my brother. I mean… Sora's also becoming those things…. But you're the original. No one could ever replace you.

She put her cheek against my neck and sighed. It was a lion hug.

_Aww…._

"now…. Let's catch up to everyone else…" Melody said.

"Do me a favor though. Try not to get jealous. If Riku can sense darkness then he can probably sense dark emotions in your heart. Jealousy is a big one, especially for him. Just keep that in mind. Also, Riku has much light in his heart, he would never forget who his friends are."

Mel walked in font of me. Her ears stood straight up and she held her head confidently. She was in a totally different mood. Now, I feel like I can let her go. I love her, but only as a little sister. Perhaps that's all I had to do in the first place. I needed to get my heart in the open. It was hard but it made the crush go away, which is what I wanted.

**SORA**

We got to Pride Rock and the sun was just beginning to set. Nala ran forward and hugged Kiara.

"Oh Kiara! I'm so glad you're okay. Thank you all for saving her." She said to us all.

We all nodded and smiled.

"So… have any Heartless been bothering you lately?" I asked Simba.

"Not really…. But Zeera has been the worst of it all…"

"Zeera?" Mel asked.

"Scar's wife. I had banished Scar's pride from the Pride lands because they still believed that Scar should've been King. Now Zeera has a son, Kovu, who has raised him to believe that he should own the throne…. Not me…"

"So what can we do to help?" Axel asked.

"I actually haven't Heartless in a long while, but fight them if you see any. Also, keep an eye out for each other. I'm not sure what Kovu is capable of, but since the blood of Scar runs through his veins, I'm sure it's not good."

"Simba…. I'm not trying to go against your better judgement, but just because Kovu has much darkness buried in his heart, that doesn't mean he can't change. What if you're wrong about him?"

Simba closed his eyes and sighed.

"I only wish it were that easy. I can tell that you're free spirited and you believe anything is possible. You're mind and heart are always opened for opportunities and possibilities, but unlike you, mine are not. I guess we'll just have to wait until something occurs." Then Simba went inside the Pride's Lair within Pride Rock.

Nala followed and Kiara turned to face us.

"Melody…. I've met Kovu as a cub and I believe in what you said. I believe he has some light in his heart. He just needs to see it…"

_Whoa… Kiara and Melody really are similar…_

"Anyway… you are all welcome to come in. You all can sleep next to me if you like…"

"That's a great offer…. But I think I want to sleep under the stars for the night. They seem to be glowing especially bright tonight. I will be sure to do that tomorrow night." Melody said with a smile.

This shocked me. She wanted to be by herself in a world she doesn't exactly know??

**MEL**

I looked at everyone.

"Don't worry…. I'm fine. I just have a lot of thinking to do." I said reassuringly.

Kiara nodded as she went inside the dark lair. Donald, Goofy, and Sora followed her. Axel took a second glance at me then reluctantly followed everyone else. I walked to a nearby rock and cuddled up against in like a housecat basking in the sun.

"Are you sure you want to be by yourself?" Riku asked.

I lifted up my head and examined his greenish-blue eyes. He seemed to be a little worried. I played a smile.

"If I need anything, I'll meow. How does that sound?" I said.

"Okay…." Then he also went inside.

For once I was really alone. It was cool outside and because it was the Savannah, the temperature continued to drop. I was shivering but I fell asleep anyhow. That night I dreamt about Kairi. She was standing alone on the beach of 'Paradise Island' tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. She smiled silently as she watched the sunset go down. She envisioned everyone there; Sora, Riku, Axel, and even me. She missed us terribly and begged deep in her heart that we would all return safely. She also hoped that I would find a way to outsmart my fate and come back with Riku and Sora. Her hair blew softly in the wind as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Then is finally grew so cold that I woke myself up by shivering. I yawned and saw my breath in the air. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but I was so cold, I couldn't. There was a thump next to me and sudden warmth. I opened my eyes and found Riku lying against me. His eyes glowed against the stars. He seemed to say, 'You should have told me.' Then Sora came out and laid down right in front of me. I put my chin on him and used him as a pillow. Axel had followed and squeezed in between the rock and I. Even Donald and Goofy came out. Donald crawled over Riku then to me and comfortably sat on my back. Goofy came under my over sized paw and laid down between my extended forearms. Riku's tail flicked into my face. I looked up at him and he smiled in the moonlight. He seemed to say, 'Better, huh. See everything is better when you have your friends with you.' I wrapped smiled as I wrapped one of my forearms around his neck and we all huddled together and stayed perfectly warm through out the night.

When I woke up, the strange scent wavered through the air, it was close again. I had to pry myself from Riku and Sora's grip and I managed to do so without waking either one of them up.

_I can't believe Riku is sleeping. Aww…. He looks so…._

I quickly shook that thought I our of my head.

_He's a friend! A FRIEND!! But I wonder what helped him get to sleep…_

I turned around and jumped down a few rocks and trotted a little ways from Pride Rock. In front of me was a large boulder and right behind me towered Pride Rock. I ran around the boulder, hoping I would catch the culprit, but nothing was there except a small water hole. I realized that I was quite thirsty so I looked around me, then began to lap up the cold water. I heard the snap of a twig and before I could look behind me, I black out.

**RIKU**

I woke up to find Melody was gone. What was more astonishing to me, was the fact that I fell asleep. How did I though? Was it because……. Or Melody?? As I pondered this, I looked around but I didn't see her anywhere but I knew something was wrong. I stood up and carefully stepped over everyone. I walked toward the edge of Pride Rock so I could see across the landscape.

"Riku!" Said a voice.

I quickly turned around, almost expecting to see Mel, but it was only Kiara.

"Oh…. Hello." I said disappointedly.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"I can't find Melody."

"Oh…" She seemed to sigh.

I walked to the very edge and scanned the area. Something told me to look at the huge boulder not far in front of Pride Rock. Just behind it was a small pool of water.

_Hmmm_

Then I saw a lion….a dark one, almost like Sora, but instead this one had a full black mane. I noticed something dangling over his back. I knew almost instantly what it was.

"**Melody!" ** My heart bellowed.

It almost hurt. I roared angrily then clenched my teeth. I turned around and ran past Kiara, and passed everyone as they woke up asking 'what's wrong?'. Even Simba emerged from his lair to ask, but I was angry and worried.

"**Hurry! Get Melody! Hurry!"** My heart screamed.

I jumped down from rock to rock some of them I tripped over. I finally hit the ground, but I immediately darted toward the strange lion. The darkness in his heart was somewhat strong, but it had many flaws. The fur on the back of my neck stood as I growled menacingly. The lion must have been about my age, in lion terms. He was about the same size and he had just as much of mane as I did. He looked at me amused, as if saying, 'You are challenging _me_?'

"What are you doing with her?! I snarled.

"Bringing her back to Pride Rock. Those heartless things attacked her. _I_ saved her."

His darkness scent grew a little stronger. He was lying. Simba came up beside me.

"What are you doing in the Pride Lands?"

"I left the others. I am a rogue and I now humbling ask to join your pride…"

"No!" He roared.

Nala and the rest of the party came behind me along with Timon and Pumba, a meerkat and a warthog that I met as I entered the lair. Melody was unconscious, but she was bleeding. I would've instantly cured her, but once a person that you want to cure is helplessly lost to the hands of you're enemy, there's nothing you can do. It's a stupid flaw in the world of magic. All magic has some sort of flaw and I hate that fact. I stomped my back right foot, impatiently.

"Put Melody down." I said in a low, agitated voice.

"As you wish…" Kovu said.

I knew this must've been Kovu. He let Melody slide off his back and she fell limply to the ground. I lunged to Mel's side and roared at Kovu so he would back off.

"Riku… calm down…" Sora whispered.

I looked over Mel carefully. She had deep gashes all over her and they look nothing like heartless markings.

**SORA**

Kiara looked Kovu and smiled. Simba, Kiara, and Kovu walked off. Timon and Pumba glanced at Riku nervously and the quickly scooted off. Riku seemed so upset. He closed his eyes and sighed. Green mist came from his chest and swirled around Mel. The blood was sucked back into the wounds and hen her gashed slowly melted together. Fur covered the scars and it was impossible to tell where she had been injured.

**MEL**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. Riku's eyes were a more bluish color then, and there were watching me tenderly. My heart stopped for a second to tell my mind, 'he has beautiful eyes.' I shook that thought from my head. I sat up and looked around. The sun was shining brightly over our heads. I felt better today… in fact I felt better than I had in months…. Years even. I smiled at everyone.

"So….. what did I miss?"

Axel stepped forward, his short fluffy tail wiggled back and forth quickly.

"You don't…. remember?" He asked.

"You were attacked. Did you not see what happened?"

"Well…. I picked up a strange scent and followed it out here. When I saw the pond I realized that I was thirsty. I was drinking the water when I heard a stick break. Before I could lift up my head and look over my shoulder, I blacked out. I don't know what happened. I didn't even feel a thing. I guess that's a good thing right? How bad was I?"

**AXEL**

I cleared my throat and Riku looked away.

"Let's just say we were worried. Kovu… the lion Simba told us to watch out for…..was the one who brought you in. Riku was out here confronting him before anyone else realized that you were missing…. No offense…" Sora said.

"None taken. I suppose it's my fault. I'm not experienced enough to go off on my own. I guess this will teach me to always be on my guard and to never leave my back unwatched. Thank you, Riku… for saving me again."

"I never said that…." He said as he looked down.

"I know…..but you did save me. You didn't have to say anything."

Riku glanced at her through the silvery white bangs of his man and smiled. A smile that only Sora and I seemed to notice.

**MEL**

"Well… what is this Kovu doing?" I asked.

"I think he's having a talk…. With Simba." Axel said.

"Well… while everyone else is occupied… can we explore? Please??" I begged.

Sora looked at Riku and he looked at Axel. Axel watched a bug walk by his left foot. I laughed as I began to walk off.

"Come on, you scary cats." I pleaded, "Let's go…"

"But…. What if Simba needs our help?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in the time we'll be gone." I reassured.

"Okay….."

As I took off running everyone, including Donald and Goofy of course came with me. I had forgotten to tell everyone about my small dream of Kairi… but…..I wondered what she doing right now. Was she waiting on the beach from day to day like in my dream or was she sitting alone in her house, writing a letter to put in a bottle for us? Maybe she was happily hanging out with Tidus and Waka.

Kairi…. How are you doing? 


	21. Kairi's Pleas

**KAIRI**

I once again stand on the shore of Paradise Island, alone. The kids don't understand what I'm going through. They always ask me, 'what's wrong?' or 'what are you doing?' and I only reply with a sigh and 'I'm waiting.'. I am waiting. I'm waiting for my friends to return again. I really like Melody and Axel isn't so bad after all. I also want to see my original friends…. Though I can't call Sora a friend. I love him in a totally different way then my friends. I also want Riku back too. I just want them all back, I mean, yes… it would be wonderful that this _Kingdom Hearts_ gets sealed so every world will be protected. But it's not worth losing Mel. I would rather our world disappear than lose a friend…. Any friend. I want them all safely in my arms. I want to see Sora's cheesy grin. I want to hear Riku's laugh. I want to hear Melody's stories and Axel's rhetorical questions. I miss them dearly. For all the kids and even adults that cannot even fathom what I am going through. I am waiting for my dearly beloved. My friends and here I will come every day to wait for their return.

_Anyone…. If you can hear me. Please tell Melody to keep her heart strong. Tell Sora that my heart is always with him. Tell Riku to protect Melody and to continue keeping his chin up. Tell Axel that I forgive him for the past and that he cannot be afraid of the future._

I wish they were all here now, so I could tell them myself. I don't want to get my heart's hopes and faith up on the possibility that everyone is on their way now. If there was one thing I could change… it would be how I was always the one Riku and Sora fought over. I believe, as Sora does, that Melody is not just coincidence. Fate has a strange way of working, as well as our hearts. I think that all of us were brought together for a reason, whether it be that all of us grow old together or we'll grow apart. It doesn't matter because our hearts will always remember each other. A light breeze was blowing a strand of hair out of place. I exhaled and replaced the tendril to it's original place. I feel like I can almost hear melody laughing. I closed my eyes and was imagining them standing before me.

"Awww….. you miss me that much?" I imagined Melody saying.

"Oh, Kairi, by the way…. I'll have you know that Mel and Riku have grown a little attached to each other…." Axel said with a laugh.

Then I imagined Mel blushing and Riku crossing his arms and glaring at Axel. Axel just shrugged, chuckling uneasily.

"Kairi…. I really missed you." Sora said walking over to me.

I heard Melody gasp and Axel was laughing. I peered around Sora and imagined Riku taking Mel into his arms and kissing her on the head. He was wrapping his arms protectively around her and they both looked up at me with a smile. Melody's grin seemed to be saying, 'Hey…. I got my happy ending… where's yours?'. I looked up at Sora and smiled slightly. My heartbeat was exceeding it's limit as if in response to Sora's. Sora reached out to take my hand but a soon as I thought he was touching it, He blew away like dust. Axel shrugged his shoulders then began to disappear. Riku sadly smiled then looked at Melody as he to blew away. Melody looked around her and saw that she was the only one left.

"Kairi!" She cried.

She ran towards me and opened her arms wide as if she was going to hug me. She was inches away from me when she turned to dust. She blew right around me and so I was alone again. Even my imaginary friends couldn't stay with me. I could feel tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and began crying as the sun was setting. The soft beckoning tide was continuously coming up to greet me. All the other teens were leaving the island now. I was staying. I am waiting. My tears fell off my chin and mixed into the waves of the sea. The sun was bright orange as it was half hidden beneath the waves of the horizon.

"I miss them all…. So much…." I said aloud to no one.

A cradled myself as the tears continued falling. I couldn't bring myself to stop. It grew dark and the stars shined brightly above me. As I sat staring up at the stars, I realized that everything was going to be okay. Sora promised and he would never make a promise he couldn't keep. My heart comforted me and reassured me. Even though I would still continue to wait here on this beach, I won't seclude myself. I'll be happy. In fact…. I know what I can do to pass time. I'll draw a sketch of what I want Melody's house to look like.

_Yes…. Maybe everyone could help me build it. That way… Melody will have to come back… and she'll have something to come back to._

"Please…. Where ever you are… please keep each other safe." I pleaded.


	22. Back in the Savannah

**MEL**

I was lying in the tall yellow grass. It was in the late afternoon and we were all exhausted. Axel was happily gnawing on some grass…. why? That answer is far beyond me…. and Donald was perched in the tree above our heads. There was a rock beside me, which Riku was resting on. Goofy was swimming in another small pool of water just in front of the rock. Sora was sleeping and his tail slowly patted the ground. It had been another really hot day. I was about to close my eyes when I got the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**RIKU**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I saw Melody's ear prick up. Her head turned out towards the Savannah.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Axel lifted his head and his ears swung forward; he also had weeds sticking out of both corners of his mouth. Donald came down and landed on one of Axel's antlers as Sora opened his eyes. Goofy crawled out of the water.

"Something's wrong…." Melody whispered.

"I feel it too." I agreed.

I could smell darkness nearby. Timon and Pumba jumped from the long grass.

"Come on! Hurry! Simba's been ambushed!" Timon cried.

Melody was up on her feet before Timon could finish his sentence.

**SORA**

I took out my Keyblade and followed Melody along with Timon and Pumba. We hurriedly ran across the Savannah. We weren't far from a dammed up river when we came across Simba lying on the ground.

"Simba!" I cried.

I put away my Keyblade and ran to his side.

"Talk! What happened?" I asked.

"Kovu…. Ambush…" He grumbled.

He looked badly beaten and he had some blood running from his nose.

"It's okay man. We'll get you back to Pride Rock…." I said.

I was mad that Kovu had attacked two of my friends, but I was even angrier at the fact that I was not there to protect either one of them. Melody went off on her own so that was her own fault. But this in was also her fault. I might have been able to protect Simba had she not begged us to explore. …

"**No… you can't be mad."** My heart said. **"You know it wasn't her fault."**

I took a deep breath. I touched my magic and cured Simba. He stood up after a while and we all escorted him to Pride Rock.

**MEL**

I felt horrible. This is my entire fault. If hadn't asked if we could go explore then Simba probably wouldn't have been ambushed. I lagged behind again, with my ears low and my tail dragging. This time…. No one came back to check up on me. I'm sure everyone was mad at me anyway. We got to Pride Rock and Simba's pride all came out and surrounded him. I had the feeling that I didn't belong. I felt like a traitor somehow. I cowered back into the lair and then went though an opening to the outside of Pride Rock. I walk along a cliff all the way to the very tiptop of Pride Rock. I didn't want to see anyone. I was so guilty. I looked over to the edge and heard Simba yell 'exile'. I felt the pain from a light heart hit my chest. It was Kiara.

"No!" She cried.

Simba said that Kovu ambushed him…. But Kovu's heart is full of light now. His darkness was fragments… but now it was mostly light. He must have found his light. I watched helplessly as all the animals of the Pride Lands chase Kovu out.

_I am so stupid!!_

I turned around and flopped on the ground with an attitude.

_No… I'm going to take Kiara and we're going to find Kovu. I am going to set this straight. Simba needs to see the light within Kovu and I need to redeem myself._

I ran back down along the edge of the cliff and came into the lair. Kiara was crying.

"Hey Kiara. I'm sorry about what happened to Kovu."

She glared at me with her golden eyes then turned away.

"Why do you care?"

"I know the light in his heart is you. I am going to help you find him."

"W-what?"

"You feel your heart calling out to him don't you?"

"…..Y-yes…."

"Then you need to take action. Never ignore what your heart says to you….. it will only give you pain and regret in the future. You have to listen to your heart because it knows exactly what you need to be happy. You're mind will always lead you to mischief, but you heart will remain true. My heart has many things going through it right now, but one of the loudest subjects it's screaming to me is that you and Kovu have to be together."

She wiped away her tears and stood up proudly.

"Yeah….. you're right. My heart needs Kovu and I won't come back until I find him!"

"I will help you."

There was a small gap in the pile of rocks behind her. I could see a small light coming through. I walked over and moved rocks out of the way.

"Come on. We'll go the back way so no one notices us leaving."

"Alright."

We squeezed through the gap in the rocks and ran out freely into the Savannah. The sun was beginning to set and Kiara began to get worried.

**RIKU**

I had seen the entire thing. Melody ran off with Kiara to find Kovu. She feels that this is her fault. Was it my job to tell everyone? Maybe I should just pretend like I never saw it?

_What she said about listening to your heart though….. is it true? Because I wasn't ever listening to my heart, was that why I fell to darkness?_

"**Your feelings for her are shrouded. You must let them out. To her heart, you will seem irrelevant until her heart feels you calling. Just because you gave away the mask, doesn't mean that your are not concealing your feelings further. You must give away your heart, before the mask really disappears."** Said my heart.

My heart spoke loud and clear. I was hiding something I didn't even know was there. What… or at least…. How will I let go?

"**Soon…. The time will come when you recognize her true meaning."**

**MEL**

The stars were out now and both Kiara and I were out of breath. We had been running for quite some time now. We were walking among sand dunes when I smelled a familiar scent. Kiara's heart obviously felt his presence too. She ran ahead of me and Kovu ran at her. They hugged and purred happily. Dust surrounded them as the wind blew. They smiled and rejoiced. As their happiness continued, I felt empty. It felt like the missing piece of my heart grew bigger. Whatever was the huge part of my heart, I was far from right now. They both walked over to me.

"Thank you Melody…. for helping me find him…. And giving me the advice to follow my heart." Kiara said.

"Melody…. I'm sorry…. But it was me that attacked you at the water hole. I had the idea of taking Simba's throne and that seemed like the only option in order to be trust near his Pride….. but I know now what truly lies in my heart…." He said as he looked over at Kiara.

"I figured as much….. but the sun is about to come up….. and I have another bad feeling…."

"Come on Kiara! Let's run away together! We could have a Pride all our own…" Kovu said excitedly.

Kiara looked down.

"Kovu……. My heart belongs to you…. but it also belongs with my family."

"You're kidding right?"

"Come on…. We have to go back…"

"A-alright…."

**RIKU**

"Simba! Zeera's Pride has crossed over their boundary! It's war!!" Zazu cried.

"Sora, Riku! Round up the lioness. We'll meet them head on!" Simba ordered.

Now I really wished I had told them all what really happened to Melody and Kiara. I'm sure they knew what Kiara was up to…. But Sora and Axel seem especially worried about Melody. Not to say that I wasn't. I was worried sick. I hadn't seen her for hours. Axel began to wig out about how Melody could be out there hurt and we're not there to help her. I would know if she were hurt. That's what heart seemed to be able to tell me. I walked out of the lair and felt rain pour on me. A thunderstorm had blown in through the night and it was looking bad. Now I was really beginning to worry.

**MEL**

It was raining hard as we ran across the Savannah. I had a feeling that something was about to happen and I didn't like the feeling. I was ahead of Kiara and Kovu. We came to the tree that Riku, Sora, Donald, Axel, and Goofy were all resting under yesterday. I jumped up on the rock and looked toward the northwest. I could see two different Prides running at each other.

_It's a war!!_

"Come on! We have to hurry! Both of your Prides are in a war!" I cried.

"We have to stop them!" Kovu said.

I jumped off the rock and ran as fast as I could.

"**Hurry! Riku and everyone else are down there! You have to help them!"** My heart yelled.

Kiara and Kovu were right beside me. We ran over hills and then the grassy plains tinned out to dirt. I saw right ahead of me, the river that was dammed up by logs. The rain was making the dam bulge and it wasn't going to stay put for another thirty minutes. Just across the river were both prides. Simba had Riku and Sora by his side, both of them with their Keyblades out. Axel was fighting alongside Nala, Timon, and Pumba. Simba and Zeera were in the middle just circling each other. I jumped onto the logs and ran across. Four lionesses from Zeera's pride had Riku and Sora cornered. They looked like they had been fighting for some time. They were exhausted. Kiara and Kovu came over the log and jumped in front of their parents. I roared as I jumped in front of Riku and Sora, to protect them. My tail was on end and my Keyblade appeared in my mouth. My claws jutted out and I swiped and muffled out a roar. The lionesses backed away quickly and went to see what Kovu and Kiara had to say. I put up my Keyblade and turned around. Sora and Riku tackled me to the ground asking all sorts of questions like, 'what did you think you were doing?!' and, 'why didn't you tell us?!'. They nudged me happily and Axel leaped over to me along with Donald and Goofy. They all cuddled me and then Donald yelled, 'Don't ever do that again!' I stood up with a serious expression on as I looked to see how Kiara and Kovu were doing. I watched Zeera leap at Simba, as Kiara was about to jump in front of him. I closed my eyes and felt the magic within.

**SORA**

I was horrified. I ran towards Simba but suddenly, Melody was there in front of him. She pushed Kiara out of the way and attacked Zeera. They toppled over the edge of the cliff that led down into the river.

"Melody!!" Riku cried.

We all ran to where everyone stood, overlooking the edge. Melody had landed safely on a small ledge, but Zeera was dangling off the side of it.

"Come on, Zeera. Just take my hand!" Melody yelled.

Zeera growled and swiped it away.

"You and the ones with the Keyblades are the ones who destroyed Scar!"

"Please Zeera! Scar wasn't himself! We had to!"

Melody was holing her paw out to Zeera, but Zeera was sliding further and further down the cliff. The logs in the dam finally gave way and water burst through the dam.

"No! Melody!"

Zeera was washed away and Melody was washed to the edge of the ledge. She dug her claws into the ledge and held on for life. The water began to lower and Melody was just dangling there. Riku immediately jumped down there before I could tell him, 'wait!'.

**MEL**

I had tried to save Zeera but ended up getting myself into the same predicament. My claws gave way and I slid down a bit further. Riku jumped down onto the ledge and hung half way off the ledge so he could give me a hand…. Or paw.

"Come on, Mel…" He pleaded.

I carefully reached, but my other paw gave way and I slid down further.

"No! No! Come on, Melody!"

I looked up at him with some fear. He seemed to have fear as well…. But fear of what? I looked at him. I looked into his eyes and my heart pounded.

"**Your feelings for him are shrouded. You must let them out. To his heart, you will seem irrelevant until his heart feels you calling. Just because you have the mask, doesn't mean that you can conceal your feelings further."** Said my heart.

His sea green eyes begged me not to let myself fall. I tried reaching for his hand again, but I was too far down the cliff. I clenched the cliff with one paw, then used my other one and reached higher up the cliff and dug my claws in. I did the same to the other until I was slowly climbing up the cliffside. I finally reached the edge of the ledge and then Riku quickly helped me up by taking me by the scruff of the neck. He closed his eyes and a green mist surrounded me. In inhaled in and felt much stronger and much better.

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

We both jumped up to the top and were greeted by one unified pride. Sora came up to us both and was talking so fast we couldn't understand what he was saying. Kovu and Kiara came up to us.

"That was really brave…. What you did…." Kiara began. "I guess you did what your heart asked you to do?"

"I guess…" I sad with a smile. "I'll do anything to help out a friend.'

Kiara smiled at me. Simba and Nala came by and hugged me graciously. The entire pride surrounded us.

"I think we are planning Kovu and Kiara wedding ceremony…. Do you think you can stay a few more days?" Simba asked.

Sora shrugged as Riku glanced at me. Donald looked at Goofy and Goofy looked at Axel.

_Does this mean that the answer is up to me?_

"I'm really truly sorry. But we have a long journey ahead of us. We would all love to stay…. But we need to check on other things. I do wish you two the best of luck." I said kindly.

"Thank you Melody. If it hadn't been for you…. we may not even be here today…. Together…." Kovu said as he hugged me.

"You're welcome. We'll drop by sometime soon, hopefully."

My Keyblade suddenly appeared in my mouth.

"Wha..?"

I didn't know what was going on. I looked at Riku and Sora and they too held their Keyblades. They casually padded over to me and lifted their Keyblades up in the air. I did the same even though I still didn't know what was going on. A bright ray of light came from each tip of all three of the Keyblade and met in the middle of the sky. A keyhole appeared and the ray shot through the keyhole. A warm breeze blew as the bright lights disappeared and then everything was normal again.

"Whoa…." I said.

"Yeah…. That's what I first thought when it happened to me…" Sora agreed, then her looked at Simba and his Pride, "Well… that means we've got to leave. Other worlds are calling."

Donald and Goofy warped with bright lights, as did Sora. Axel walked over with a small smile on his face.

"Do you need one of us to warp you to the ship?" Axel asked.

"No…. I think I know how to do it now…" I said with a grin.

I touched my magic and imagined the main control room.

**RIKU**

Melody disappeared with a mixture of light and dark swirls. That happened when I warped too.

_Does she walk the road of twilight, like me?_

I looked at Axel as he grinned at me, then I warped to the gummi ship.

**AXEL**

I looked around at all the lions. They all smiled at me and for a second, I somehow forgot I stilled looked like a goat, but that second didn't last very long. I laughed nervously and quickly warped to the gummi ship.


	23. Realization Followed By Awkwardness

**MEL**

I looked at my hands, relieved to find that they were not paws. It was fun to be a lion, but the fleas were really getting to me.

I turned around and watched as Sora, Donald, and Goofy getting comfortable in their chairs. Everyone seemed to be content. Axel came over to me with his same smile, being unburdened.

"That was a crazy-awesome thing you did back there…. You know…. Careening off the side of a cliff and all. Total action! How did it feel?"

I looked around Sora turned around in his chair, crossed his right leg over his left, and sat comfortably with his hands behind his head. Donald and Goofy also waited for my answer. Riku was leaning against the wall behind me, just quietly smiling with his thumb in his pocket.

"Well…. It's always what I've wanted." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It was cool how you just risked your life for Simba! I mean, I don't think I could do that…" Axel said.

"You would if it was someone you really cared about." Sora began, "I would sacrifice myself over and over again if Kairi or Riku needed it to be safe; even if it were Donald and Goofy….. Or Melody…. even you, Axel. Believe me….. when you see someone that is a part of your heart, in trouble, all your fear means nothing. Fear will fade because compared to whatever or whoever has your heart, it is nothing."

"Yeah…. My heart told me what I needed to do and so I did it without really thinking." I agreed.

**RIKU**

At that time…… I was enveloped by question of my own heart. My heart was calling to Mel…. But for what purpose? I've never felt quite like this before. I was in a mixture of feelings. I couldn't even tell you what mood I was in, I was so confused. Maybe in time, it will all sort out. I hope. I don't like being this obscured. I brought my right hand to my temple. A headache just hit me.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Mel asked.

I opened my eyes and found her standing right in front of me.

"Oh….. I just have a headache. Nothing to use your magic over…."

"Are you sure? You seem a little dizzy….. I could just Cure you…." She persisted.

"No, no really. It' s okay." I said with a smile.

She seemed to have a troubled smile.

"He's just about as stubborn as you are, Melody." Axel laughed.

"Here…." Melody said as she gently took my hand.

It shocked me of how small but warm her hands were. She led me to the chair that she had slept in and sat me down. Axel was just silently watching us as was Sora. Donald and Goofy were talking to Chip and Dale over the communicator.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"If I can't use magic… then I will use a little home remedy that I used to use on my Mom's headaches."

"No… I-it's okay. You don't need to…"

"Stop being so stubborn! That's supposed to _my_ title!" She laughed as she made her way through the kitchen door.

"Do you think I have any time to run?" I asked with a chuckle.

Sora and Axel laughed.

"Man, once she sets her mind to something she will see to it that it is done…… and done right." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Axel agreed.

I reclined back in the chair and got comfortable. A few seconds later, Melody came out with a freezing cold rag and some hot tea.

"How did you make it so fast?" I asked as she got on her knees beside me.

"Home remedies. You learn to make them fast."

"I don't think I have any home remedies…" I said.

"That's probably because you were never home. You were always either at my house or at Paradise Island." Sora said.

I laughed as a few childhood memories came back…. Like the time I had to explain to Sora how Santa Clause wasn't real.

**MEL**

I leaned over and gently moved Riku's silver hair out of the way and put the cold rag on his forehead.

"What's the tea for?" He asked.

I smiled at him.

"For me to drink. Making that rag was a lot of work. I had to pick it up…. Put it under the sink, stick it in the fridge, take it out…."

He gave me a look that said, 'you're kidding right?' I smiled and took a tiny sip and watched him over the rim of the cup, hiding a smile. He seemed to be a bit annoyed. I put down the cup and check the rag. It wasn't cold anymore.

"Perfect!" I said as I took it off. "You are now healed. Congratulations!" I said cheerfully as I handed him the cup of tea.

**RIKU**

Axel laughed I looked at Mel with confusion. I brought the chair back up. She was right. My headache was gone….

"But how did you.."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Sora turned around and began to talk to Donald.

"Great!" Sora Shouted, "Okay! Our next stop is Hollow Bastion or…. Radiant Gardens as it is called now….."

When those words ran through my head, a shiver tingled down my spine. Memories flooded my mind from that place. I was completely controlled by the darkness within. Melody watched me as I closed my eyes.

**MEL**

I knew…. Though I'm not sure how…. That he was thinking of Hollow Bastian in the past. All the memories of himself and what he had done. I reached out and put my hand gently on his arm. His sea green eyes opened and peered up at me through his silver bangs. His eyes showed the pain of the past. His pain made my heart ache. My heart wanted me to cuddle with him in the chair and pull him into my arms.

_No…. he's just a friend._

I smiled at him with sympathy.

"It's okay, Riku. It has changed since the last time you saw it. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Tiffa have changed it up quite a bit."

"Yeah!" Sora said, "I hardly recognized it…. We'll be there in no more than five hours. It's not far from the Pride Lands."

"Cool." Axel said.

Riku kept watching me, but somehow, I wasn't uncomfortable with that fact. I normally would have been, but it's as if I wouldn't have care if he watched me all the time.

"Mel…. I…. I want to tell…. You that… I.."

Before he could finish, the ship was slammed into by something. I flew into the wall behind me and hit my head.

"Heartless!" Sora cried.

**AXEL**

I turned around and saw Mel sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall on her right side. She had blood slowly trailing from her head. Riku had been flung from the chair and tea was all over his chest and face. He saw Mel and was to her in a flash.

"Mel…"

He pulled her into his arms as green mist surrounded them. Melody's wounds healed and the blood disappeared. She looked at him and blushed.

_Melody knows how to blush…… it's amazing!_

Melody laughed as she used the rag she held and wiped the tea from Riku's face. For a moment, neither one said anything to each other, they just watched each other's eyes. Mel stopped wiping when Riku gently took her wrist.

_What's going on _here

"Battle stations everyone!" Sora cried.

Another Heartless hit the ship and Riku fell on Mel. His hands were on either side of her.

"S-sorry…" He said quietly.

I couldn't see his face behind his hair, but his voice seemed to crack.

"Nice way to land you fall though." Mel teased.

I laughed as I heard a loud sigh come from Sora.

"Guys! Come on! I really need these Heartless out of my way!" He said with some frustration.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mel said.

Riku quickly got to his knees and Mel stood up quickly. She held out her hand as he looked up at it and smiled. He took it and stood up. Mel went through her door while Riku and I went down stairs.

"So… uh… what was all that?" I asked.

"What?"

"You know…. If I didn't know better…. I would say that _you're_ starting to fall for her.."

"No, I'm not. She's just a friend…."

"Uh-huh. That's what your mind is saying. But tell me….what about your heart??"

Riku stopped on the last stair and looked down. One arm crossed over his chest as the other held his hand to his forehead.

"No…. I… don't think…. No it's just…. It's not possible."

I chuckled. He was totally whipped and he didn't know it.

"Remember what Mel always says now? To keep her uncle's motto? 'Anything is possible.'." I smiled.

He continued to stand there, thinking deeply.

"Well…. After we take care of these Heartless, you can think. But if you do fall for Melody or at least…. If you are…. Might I suggest a shower? Not that you stink or anything. It's just the fact that you have tea all over you…. and who knows what else after being a lion…"

"Like you should talk." Riku said smiling darkly, "How many times did you almost wet yourself??"

"Hey! Don't shoot down my pride, man!" I accused.

"Maybe you should do the same…"

"Alright, alright… so we're even." I shrugged. "Now let's get rid of these heartless before they knock Mel out again and piss Sora off."

"Yeah."

We separated from the stairs and went through our own hatches. I sat down in my seat, put on the stupid headphones, and waited for Mel to sign in…. as a new tradition. She never did. In fact she hardly said anything and neither did Riku.

"Are you two okay?" I eventually asked.

"Fine." Mel said in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah, great." Chimed Riku.

Did I miss something? What happened between them. Did some kind of realization com out of that moment they were together??

**MEL**

Actually, the truth was that the moment Riku and I had looked each other in the eye, a sharp pang hit my chest. Was it a response from his heart to his? I'm wasn't sure….. but for an instance…. It felt like my heart was whole.

_No. I can't fall for someone I don't know. I won't. I won't fall for Riku._

I shot down most of the Heartless and then after that was done I sat down on the floor in the corner of my battle room. I didn't move for a while and so that lights had turned off. There were a lot of windows in that room and so I sat in the light of the passing worlds. I laid my head against the wall and watched the stars pass.

**RIKU**

My mind was drowning itself with questions and my heart returned no answers. I was so flustered! But Axel had made a point… I realized later. I was falling for Melody, no matter how hard I tried not to, my heart would eventually win. I had taken a shower in my bathroom, and just put on some black boxers and a white tank when I heard a knock on the door.

"I don't seem to have break anymore.." I muttered under my breath.

I put my dirty clothes on the back of the loveseat by my front door and answered it. Axel was standing there uncomfortably but he had no shirt on and arm green slacks.

"Is Mel with you??" he asked.

"I'm in my _boxers_! Why would she be with me??" I said annoyed.

Axel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms with an amused smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I said, my face turned red.

I covered my face as Axel laughed.

"So…. If she's not with you, she's not in her room, I haven't seen her lately and neither has Donald, Goofy, or Sora. Then where _can_ she be?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't you think we should look for her?" Axel asked.

"Where ever she is… I'm sure she's fine. We don't need to be holding her hand everywhere she goes."

"Yeah… I guess your right… Alright then….Well I guess I'm gonna' take a quick nap."

"Alright, man."

Then I shut my door and flung myself on my bed. I smelled the sheets and my pillow and they just smelled clean.

_Wow…… clean. Mel even smells better than that. She smells just like….. roses… or honeysuckle…Or some sort of flower._

Then I wondered why that thought would cross through my mind. But after that, I suddenly just knew where Mel was. I got up and put on some thin black pants then walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I walked up the spiral staircase and then went up into Mel's battle station.

"Mel?" I called out, but no reply came.

She was not in her chair. I turned and looked over by one of the windows and saw her leaning against the wall.

"Melody?"

She didn't move and I didn't want to wake her up. She was sleeping but if I moved any more the lights would turn on. I slowly extended my arm out and pushed a button along the wall so the light would stay off. With a bit of relief, I freely walked over to Mel. She was definitely out it, but she must have fallen asleep watching the stars. I smiled at her and my heart thumped painfully. My heart wanted her for it's own.

_No. We can't have her. She deserves much better. Besides… like Axel said. What if she doesn't make it through this journey? How will we?_

"**We will fight whatever comes across our path. We will find her. We will make it with her. You don not realize but she is already embedded within your heart, and you in hers. That is what that unexplainable pain was when you both were together in that instant. That's also why you can't seem to get her off you mind. You are in l.."**

_Aww shut up._

I looked at her again. She at least needed to sleep in a bed, but if she wakes up alone, she might get scared. I carefully picked her up and thought about it.

_I'll watch over her in my room._

It seemed like the most appropriate thing to do, at the time. I lurked past Sora and went to my room. I gently laid her down on my bed and sat on the couch a few feet away from the bed.

"She looked beautiful in the starlight….. doesn't she?"

"Yeah….. she does." I agreed. "Wait…. Ansem??"

I got up and looked to the darker corner of my room where Ansem the Wise, himself, stepped from.

"A-are you really here?" I asked, almost too stunned to say anything at all.

"In a way I am, and In another I am not. See for yourself." He said as he held out his hand.

I reached out to touch it, but my hand just slipped through his. It was like he was a hologram, but he was freezing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I am only an apparition. I am a spirit."

"Then…. What are you doing here?"

He put his hands behind his back as he stepped up to the bed.

_Melody… duh._

I felt stupid for asking that question now.

"She has grown so much since the last I saw her."

Melody seemed to struggle in her sleep as her hands clenched and she turned over.

"My heart had been attached to her since she was born. I was the first to hold her other than her father. The fist girl in six generations…. Oh! I was so proud…"

"But Mel told me that you were on her mother's side of the family…"

"That is what she grew up to listening to…. You see… I'm was her only relative left…"

"What? How?"

"Her entire family was murdered for their fortune. And because I was in an isolated area far away from her and our family, I survived. How she did I'm not even sure. But I came for her a year after she was born when that happened and sent her to an adoption foundation. I couldn't take care of her. I studied way too much to have time for childcare. Luckily, a wonderful couple adopted her, but they eventually divorced. I tried to keep in contact by sending her gifts…. Like the tiara that she received from Queen Minnie…"

"So that is the actual tiara?"

"Yes. She is actually a princess, though she doesn't know. I tried to leave clues to her that talked about the Purest Heart, but she was too young to understand. I knew she was the one. When she first opened her gray eyes and looked at me…. I knew her potential. I left a few after she was born to return to my study, after I heard about what happened to our whole family, I returned to the area. I walked through the rubble and then I heard a small whimper. I looked in the huge garden that was burned and in one small green bush, I found her. Not a scratch or burned on her body. It was a miracle. I didn't want to send her away, but I had no choice. After a few years when she must have been about four, I was somehow transported to another world. I was so heartbroken to be separated so far from my Melo. I know I didn't get to see her but twice in her life…. I loved her and I though of her as the daughter I never had."

"So in what relation, exactly are you to her?" I asked.

"I am her uncle… but not her great uncle. I'm her father's older brother. I went into depression for a week in the world of Radiant Gardens, but I eventually investigated the one thing that interested me. Human hearts. Melody was the one who inspired me to investigate more on the possibility of a Pure Heart. The of course after hiring my apprentice, Xehanort…. Everything went further into to darkness by that point."

I turned and watched Melody then looked back up at Ansem. It was sort of hard to soak this all in.

"D-do you regret…?"

"My sacrifice? ….. No… I cold never regret saving friends. I did what my heart wanted. I would do it a thousand times if needed to."

_He reminds me of Melody. They really are similar. I don't know how I missed it._

"What I am afraid of though….. is how Melody will be in the future." Ansem continued, "Who can protect her? Who can save her?"

"Save her??"

"Can you save her, Riku?"

I looked down at Melody. I didn't know exactly how to answer his question what answer was he wanting?

"Will you be able to keep her out of harm's way? Will you save her when the time comes? Or will you sit back and do nothing?"

"I will not sit back….. I _will_ do something."

"So you will keep her safe…."

"I will if that is what you are asking of me…."

"I ma not asking. I am telling you. Keep her safe. Save her. Listen to your heart. I know what lies ahead in the future and I am warning you, keep her safe, protect her, savor her time with you. if you don't… you will regret it."

"The time that she is with me? Are you saying…. That… that she..??

"I cannot say nor will I. Just keep her close to your heart."

He put a hand on my shoulder, a half of it went through.

"Riku, I know what lies in your heart. I know the truth. I know you both feel that her Fate is sealed, but if you listen to your heart, anything could happen. Anything is possible. Please….. protect her for me. Be there for her. Treat her well. I am truly glad for who her heart picked. I could never be more to have you as a nephew."

He smiled at me then slowly disappeared.

"Me? Ansem the Wise…. His nephew??" I thought frantically. "Did his just basically give me permission with Melody??"

That was a lot more to take in at the moment. The first question that ran through my head was, 'should I tell Melody?'. My first thought was, 'of course I should tell her. He's her uncle…. It's her life…', but then I thought, 'How will she take the fact that she is adopted? What if she thinks I'm lying? Or worse…. What if she hates me for bringing up her uncle and the fact that everything she thought about her life…. Is a lie? What if she hates me because I was there with him to the death and after and in her whole life she's only seen him twice and he's her only blood relative?!'

I began to panic, but in the end, I finally decided I would tell her….. I just had to find the right moment. I looked at her and smiled silently to myself.

_You have no idea how proud your uncle is, of you._

I looked over to the dark corner again, actually hoping that Ansem was standing there…. But he wasn't. The corner wasn't even that dark anymore. I sighed heavily as I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. I threw the pillow on the floor beside the bed and laid down, covering myself up with the blanket. I didn't like the couch because it was leather….. And leather sticks to your skin. I sat up and took one look at Mel before I got comfortable. She was holding onto my blindfold. She cuddled with it in her sleep, as if she felt it brought her protection. I smiled again and then laid back down. I stared up at the ceiling. I listened to the sound of Melody's deep and unburdened breathing and I was somehow…. Lulled to sleep.

**MEL**

I slowly opened and noticed I was not in my battle room. I was in someone else's room. I was on someone's bed, which I found somewhat awkward. I heard a soft rustle come from beside the bed and I almost jumped out of my skin. I cautiously looked over the edge of the bed and saw a figure sleeping under a thin blanket just on the floor.

"Riku?" I asked quietly.

His eyes opened and they focused on me.

"Riku…. You don't have to sleep on the floor, you know. I can go to my room."

He sat up quickly.

"But… you'll be alone. You hate being alone…. The floor is fine to me anyway. See? Mmm…. Comfy…" He said, but I detect a small hint of sarcasm in that last sentence.

"You don't make a very good liar, Riku. Fine… if you don't want me to leave and your uncomfortable on the floor…. Then why don't I sleep on the floor?"

"No… because you're a pri….. Because you're a guest. And you don't need to sleep on the floor. You get the bed."

He was being stubborn, again. I felt really bad that he had to sleep on the floor. My hair was falling out of the bun I had put it in so I imagined it wavy and all of it down. I touched my magic and realized that I didn't have to use my hand. It just happened when I wanted it, just like the rest of my magic. After I got the wavy black strands out of my face, I looked back at Riku.

"Okay… fine… I'll scoot over and we'll share the bed."

"What?!" He squeaked.

I don't think I had ever heard him sound so nervous in his life. To this day I still haven't heard anything like it.

"You don't want me to sleep on the floor and I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I don't want to sleep on the couch or the in the chair and neither do you. So this is our only option."

He looked up at me.

" I won't bite. I just want to sleep and I know, though I'm still not sure why, you seem to sleep better when you're with me. Maybe we can both get some rest before we get to Radiant Garden. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen there."

He eventually and reluctantly climbed on the bed. I scooted as far to the edge as I could without falling off and he did the same.

_Okay… this is probably one of the most awkward things that has ever happened to me…_

**RIKU**

_This is the most awkward thing that has _ever_ happened to me…I'm sleeping with a girl…. Though not in that way. But of all girls…. It's Mel. The one girl my _heart_ has been attracted to…._

Then I began to think about what Ansem said. Maybe…. That's the reason why I saved her when Xehanort tired to finish her off. My heart has known her for a very long time. But how will her heart react to mine. Or does it? Do I even have a chance for love since I walk in the twilight, alone? I watched her fall asleep a foot away from me.

_She is sleeping on my pillow._

The one I have is an extra. It's very flat and uncomfortable.

_Crap._

Her eyes were closed and I could see her breathing in the light of the worlds and stars. She still clung on to my blindfold as she slept. And slowly, but surely, I too began to drift away….


	24. Looking the PAST in the FACE

**MEL**

Riku and I were suddenly awoken by a loud annoying voice.

"Hey everyone! We're just about to be in Hollow Bastion….. or Radiant Gardens!" Sora hollered over the intercom.

I don't really think that Sora is annoying, but for that one instance, when I was having the perfect time sleeping his voice made my ears bleed. I moaned as I got off the bed. Riku sat on the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. He took in a deep sigh. He wasn't quite ready for all of this.

"W-what about Maleficent? Is still…. There?"

"I think Leon and Cloud chased her out…. But I don know that Sephiroth is there. We have to make sure that we….. well at I need to watch out for him. I'm not able to take him. Besides….. he's really scary. I'm sure you could though. Sora has done it a few times. Though…. He just doesn't seem to ever die."

Riku didn't say anything. I walked over to him and got on my knees before him.

"If it helps any, I will watch your back for you. If you get hurt, I'll Cure you. If you get captured, I'll save you. If Maleficent shows up, I'll kill her. Especially for all that crap she put you through."

Riku looked up and nodded. He looked so cute and innocent….

_No… stop it!_

I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"Now…. You can't meet Leon and everyone by wearing that….. hmm….. I wonder…."

I stood up and back away. I pictured him in his usual, casual wear…. Only it was clean and smelled like…. I should make it roses for fun…. Nah….. then he would smell like a girl…

"**Be nice…"** My heart warned.

I touched my magic and he sighed. I opened my eyes and approved of his clean and comfortable look.

"Better?" I asked with a smile.

"Better…"

"Your lucky that all I did. I really wanted to either make you smell like roses…. Or put your hair up in pigtails…."

"Gee….. thanks a lot." He muttered sarcastically, "I thought girls loved my long silky soft hair…"

"Is it really that soft?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is! Feel!"

I reached out and petted his head. I laughed and continued to pet him like a kitten. He seemed annoyed with it after a while.

"Good Kitty…" I said with a huge grin.

"Okay, okay, enough already…" He laughed as he pushed my hand away.

He got up and opened his door and held it open for me. We walked up the stairs and met everyone in the main control room.

"There you are Mel! Where have you been?!" Axel asked.

"Uh…er…" I looked up at Riku, but then thought about how bad that would sound, "I…. Was in my room…" I lied.

"But…. I knocked…. You never.."

"I can sleep pretty hard sometimes…"

He shrugged his shoulders. I looked up at Riku again. I absolutely _hated_ to lie, but I felt that if I hadn't…. it would've turned to something much worse than it was. Riku seemed to have been thinking the same.

"Well… let's go! Leon and Aerith will be excited to meet you. Yuffie as well." Sora said.

I was excited and giddy again. I mostly wanted to meet Leon and Cloud… but most of all, Yuffie. She was always one of my favorites.

"Here we go." I said with a smile.

I looked up at Riku. He still seemed a bit nervous so, on instinct, I touched his hand. Everyone else warped.

"Riku… it's okay. I'll be with you…" I said softly.

We both looked down at my tiny hand on his huge one and I felt my face turn red as I looked away.

"I-I'm sorry….I… don't know why I just did that…."

"**Ha ha! Soon I will be in absolute control! I will show you to listen to me! Bwahahaha!!"** My heart cackled

_My heart has gone completely bonkers for Riku. Wonderful._

Riku only seemed to smile as he looked into my eyes but I looked away again.

"O-okay….m-maybe we s-should go…" I stuttered.

"Yeah."

We both warped ourselves to Radiant Garden. I looked around and knew instantly we were just behind the Market. I glanced at Riku.

"It looks a lot different…. Doesn't it?" I asked quietly.

He slightly nodded. Sora had already walked down the stairs and was standing with everyone in the center of the Market place, waiting on us.

**RIKU**

_What is this feeling? So….. I truly am… falling for Melody. It's not just a crush…. I'm afraid._

Hollow Bastion had really changed. Melody and Sora were right. I could hardly recognize it. The smell is even different…. But I wasn't so convince that Maleficent was out of the picture either. Mel and I met Sora and the others in the center of an area full of shops. It looked like a Market square. Mel gasped and then Sora yelled, 'Hey! Leon!'. Two men casually walked up to us; one with blonde spiky hair and the other with longer, choppy brown hair. One had a smile, the other had a serious and straight face.

"Wow, Sora. You're taller now." Said the guy with brown hair.

Mel whispered to me, 'that is Leon, the other guy is Cloud.' I nodded and then Leon looked right at me.

"So….. you must be Riku. I've heard a lot about you…" He said as he shook my hand, he had a strong grip.

"Uh….. I hope it was all good…." I said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? Sora can't say anything bad about anybody…. Even an enemy!" Leon laughed.

I heard Mel laugh.

"Well… I'm glad to see that he found you and you're both okay…"

"I hate to break up this happy reunion….. but we still have a problem." Cloud said darkly.

"What sort of problem?" Sora asked.

"We have uncovered a few files about another of Ansem's studies. One about Pure Hearts…"

"Uncle Ansem?" Mel asked quietly.

I could tell she really didn't mean to say it out loud. Axel and I had stood in front of her, but we all moved to the side so Leon and Cloud could see her. She looked at everyone uncomfortably and rubbed her right arm.

"This is Melody, our new mission. We have to protect her." Sora explained.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden. I have to ask though. Did you just call Ansem your 'Uncle'??" Leon asked.

"Because…. He was my uncle, when I was very little. He was on my mom's side of the family."

I almost flinched when she said that.

_No….. he was your only relative left. Everyone was murdered because of their money…. Your also a princess…. And I also sorry I am keeping this from you… right now…._

At first, Leon and Cloud didn't seem to believe her.

"She truly is the only niece…. Or the last descendant…. I should say…from Ansem the Wise." Sora said.

"Yes. My world disappeared, I guess… I'm the only one that made it…" Mel said sadly.

"She also has the potential to have a Pure Heart." Axel said, "The name is Axel…. And now that you have it memorized…. I'm sure that we all would like to know whether or not you have seen any sort of Organization Thirteen member?"

Leon and Cloud looked at each other.

"Actually, I have only seen a slight few Heartless around…. But that is about it."

"Sephiroth is also around here somewhere…. So watch out for him. If you see him, let me know." Cloud said.

"Anyway, come on. I'm sure everyone will want to see you and the gang again, Sora. That reminds me…. Jiminy is here. He's been waiting for you guys for a few days. You'll have to tell him about your journey so far. But everyone will also want to meet Riku finally and now… interestingly enough…. Ansem's last descendant, Melody."

**MEL**

Leon and Cloud walked down a path that led into the Borough area where Merlin's house rested. We came to a large house and Leon opened the door.

"everyone… Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back."

"Sora!" Yuffie cried as she came out with a huge grin on her face.

I grew even more excited as she gave them each a hug. She was taller and her hair was a bit longer.

"You've changed a lot." Sora said.

"Yeah, so have you! You're taller than me now." She teased.

Her eyes traveled to Axel and her grin eased into a smile.

"Who are you?"

All the while, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin came out smiling.

"My name is Axel…." He said.

I couldn't tell whether or not he enjoyed this attention. I laughed and Riku turned and looked at me. Yuffie saw Riku and smiled kindly.

"You are Riku, aren't you?"

"Yes.." Riku smiled.

"Sore described you so well!" She laughed.

Then her eyes slowly traveled to me.

"Well finally! A girl my age! What are you doing… traveling with a bunch of smelly boys??"

I glanced at Riku and Axel. They both seemed to be annoyed by that comment. I laughed.

"Oh it's worth it. I would never trade a second of it. Besides…. Luckily… none of them smell bad. My name is Melody….. but everyone calls me 'Mel'."

"or 'Peaches'." Axel muttered under his breath.

I threw a playful punch at Axel, but continued to wear a smile.

"It's really nice to meet you Mel!"

"I know this may sound really crazy….. but I already know you all. Believe me, though, it's a really long story. Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Leon…. And I can't forget about Jiminy!" I said smiling.

Jiminy hopped down from Merlin's hat to my feet.

"Hello! Sora, you have a lot of story telling to do! I need to know _everything_ that has happened so far!" He said as he jumped to my shoulder. "You don't mind that I hang around you…. do you?" He asked.

"No of course not!" I laughed, "I would more than happy if you did!"

"Great! Now…. You both….. tell me everything."

**AXEL**

While Sora and Melody explained _everything_ to Jiminy, I heard footsteps coming this way. I turned around and saw a woman with brown eye and long dark brown hair.

"Excuse me…" She said as she passed by me.

Melody turned around and had a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Tiffa." She said.

The woman stopped and looked at Mel.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No….. but my name is Melody. I am Ansem's last descendant. It's really hard to explain…. And really long…. But I know a lot of things."

"Well, Melody. Would you like to see your Uncle's Study?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh, Yes! Please!"

"Good…. And maybe… you might know what his password it. We uncovered some files, but they are protected."

"Alright. Let's do it!" She said excitedly.

Jiminy took down a few notes as Sora talked, following Mel. Melody followed Tiffa, as did Riku. I watched as Riku and Melody smiled at each other as they walked by me.

_Oh yeah. They realize what their hearts need…_

I suddenly felt somewhat jealous of them both. I wished that my love could come back. But she's gone with the rest of the Organization. Larxene was her name…. And even though we had our ups and downs we loved each other. We disagreed on many things…. But who doesn't? I told Zexion that I took care of her…. That I had killed her…. But I couldn't. I needed her and she needed me. It was one of those Love-Hate sort of relationships. But in the end….. Zexion and Riku's replica took her out. I grew so angry that I plotted against the entire Organization, practically taking out Zexion first. Unfortunately…. She can't come back like I did. She didn't have good morals…. I did with a change of heart. I really do wish there was a way she could come back….. only this time…. With a heart. I fell in love with a Nobody, but I would give anything to have her back with her own heart.

"Come on Axel!" Yuffie said as she took my hand and dragged me off after Mel and everyone else.

**MEL**

"And then after that…. Mel suddenly just warped in front of Simba and tumbled off the cliff with Zeera!" Sora said.

Jiminy took all the notes as he told him the story. Donald and Goofy helped too. We came to the Bailey and began to head to the old restoration site. I felt a warm breeze come from my left and turned and saw the Castle Gate.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"No! Don't loo.." I began but it was too late.

Riku saw the gate and took in a deep sigh. His eyes closed and he began to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong?" Jiminy asked.

"He is remembering the harsh memories of the past…." I said softly.

I put my hand on his shoulders and lifted his chin. His eyes slightly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"I-I have to go…." He said.

He stood up and began to walk towards the Castle Gate.

"But Riku!" I began.

"Just go with the others….. I'll be fine…"

"O-okay…." I said with regret.

He flashed a smiled, drove his thumb in his pocket and walked away. He wanted to visit his past, alone. But I had a really bad feeling about it. Everyone passed me and continued to walk as I watched Riku fade into the Ravine Trail.

_Oh, Riku. Please be careful._

Axel put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Mel. Riku can take care of himself."

"I know….. I just have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

Axel walked with me to the Postern, then we finally caught up to everyone in the corridors. Leon and Tiffa led us all through the labyrinth of halls until we finally came to a large door. Leon opened it and invited me in first. The study was a tiny round room. Many pictures hung on the wall and books were everywhere.

_I see where I got my reading taste._

I looked at the portrait that was on the floor. It was Xehanort, not Uncle Ansem. I walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"_**Ah…. Xehanort….did you bring the files?"**_

"_**Yes, Master Ansem."**_

"_**And what were the results?"**_

"_**This!"**_

_**Ansem the Wise fell to his desk unconscious.**_

"Whoa…." I whispered.

"What is it?" Jiminy asked.

"I just saw….. some sort of a vision."

I heard Jiminy scribble down some notes as I went through some of Uncle's drawers. In the very last drawer on the right side, hidden under a thick stack of papers, I saw something silver. I pulled it out and looked at it. It looked like the symbol for Kingdom Hearts but it the middle of it was three dots all connected by another heart exactly like my Keyblade. The fourth dot was outside of both hearts but connected to the smaller heart by a line. The fourth dot was also the tip of a triangle that was behind the hearts.

_**A man walked through a large pile of rubble in an area full of burnt trees, grass, and other shrubbery. He was very upset. Everything was burnt to the ground.**_

"_**No… not … not Melo…"He thought.**_

_**He went towards a garden that used to grow beautifully in front of the large mansion. Everything was ruined. There was noting that was salvageable. **_

"_**My entire family is gone. I am the last of the infamous Harts." He thought.**_

_**But then he heard a small whimper. He searched around and picked up a few pieces of wood. Underneath was a perfect green bush and hidden inside of the bush, was a baby girl.**_

"_**Melo!!" He cried.**_

_**He picked up the girl and looked over her. Not a scratch or even a burn mark to be seen. Absolutely nothing. It was a miracle. He looked inside the bush and saw a silver trinket. The symbol of the Hart Family.**_

"_**It's the family symbol. It has been passed down from generation to generation. It can supposedly protect the family member that hold it."**_

_**The baby's gray eyes saw the little trinket and reached out for it, but the man laughed. **_

"_**Come on, Melo. Let's get you out of here. Thank Goodness you're alright. I don't know what I would've done. "**_

_**He lifted the girl in the air and looked at her.**_

"_**I don't know what I am going to do with you. I can't take care of you… God knows I can't. Maybe…. I can find you a family that can…" He said as he tapped the girl's nose. "I love you… my little Melody."**_

_**The little girl giggled as he held her, walking away from the wreckage. **_

_W-what??_

"What is that, Mel?" Sora asked.

I still held the trinket in my hand.

"My…. My…. My family symbol." I whispered, "Sora…. I… I don't think I know who I am anymore…"

"What are you talking about?"

I explained to everyone about the vision I just had then explained how I was adopted. Sora and Axel were confused.

"I'm still Ansem's last relative… but I've been his only relative. My mom and dad weren't ever my parents. Uncle Ansem must have met them and told them about my past so they would keep it from me…"

"So….. you really are a princess then…." Donald said with awe.

"Uncle Ansem was royalty too. That is why he has the title of 'Ansem the Wise'. It wasn't just because he was a wise man. I also have a title. Melody Purest of Hearts. He left clues all along…. But I am just now beginning to understand them."

Yuffie stepped up to me and handed me a necklace chain.

"Here. You can use it to put your pendant on."

"Oh… thank you." I said as I put my trinket on the chain.

I smiled but I was still troubled. So just everything I knew about my life… was a lie? I put the necklace on and now had Kairi's necklace along with my own family heirloom.

"Aww… it looks good!" Yuffie smiled.

"**At you know one thing is certain," **My heart said, **" You are falling for Riku whether you like it or not."**

I let out a sigh as Axel patted my head.

"It's alright Mel. This is what an adventurous life is like. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah… but now…. I'm not so sure."

"Well…. It's too late now." Donald said.

"Yeah…"

"Come on. His computer is this way." Leon said.

**SORA**

_I wonder how Tron is doing?_

We followed Leon through a secret doorway into a large computer room. Tiffa typed up a few things and a password blank came up.

"Alright Melody….. give it a try."


	25. Melody's DEATH

**MEL**

The computer was huge and the keyboard was almost three feet long. On the screen was six-digit word. In my vision, Uncle Ansem called me Melo, but if I spelled that from my name it would be 'M-E-L-O', but if I spelled it as the actual word, it would be 'M-E-L-L-O-W'. A six-digit word. So I typed in the word 'mellow' and a cheerful tone echoed through the room.

"You did it!" Goofy cried.

Tiffa opened the files and scanned over them.

"Hey ….. listen to this: The one with the potential, will experience many abnormal powers. Such as unlimited abilities, telekinesis, and unexplainable fitness. The magic may even be an extraordinary size."

"That explains you perfectly, Mel." Axel said.

"Telekinesis… doesn't that mean to be able to move things with your mind?" I asked.

"It can mean a lot of things. Perhaps in your case…. It means the visions as well." Leon said.

"Hey…. Do you think we can enter the computer again, Leon? We want to check up on Tron." Sora said.

"Sure."

"Great! Do you two want to come?" Sora asked Axel and I.

"I would love to….. but I have a bad feeling that I need to stay here. Something is going to happen….. I know it…."

"Alright." He shrugged.

Leon told everyone to step back as Sora pushed a few buttons. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy disappeared, Tiffa asked everyone to come over and read the files over Pure Hearts.

"**Riku…"** My heart whispered.

_Something is wrong…._

As soon as I thought it, a pain hit my chest and I fell to my knees. Sweat beaded on my forehead.

_**Riku casually walked through the Great Maw and came upon the Dark Depths, overlooking the castle ruins.**_

"_**Why hello, Child. We meet again…."**_

_**Riku somewhat cringed at the sound of Maleficent's voice. He turned around clenching both of his fists.**_

"_**What do ****you**** want??" He growled between clenched teeth.**_

"_**Oh my! Why you have such a temper! You have grown well I see…… and you have adapted the light and dark far better then the last time we met, briefly. Something else is in your heart too….. hmm.."**_

"_**I said, 'what do you want'?!" He asked again.**_

"_**I want you to become my underling again. Riku…. You belong in darkness. Your Heart belongs to darkness…" **_

"_**No…." He said as he pulled out his Keyblade. "My heart belongs to someone else…… sorry."**_

I looked around as Axel helped me up.

"Are you okay?? What happened??"

"Riku's in trouble!!" I cried.

I frantically dashed out of the computer room and got to the door o Ansem's study when I realized I could just warp myself out of there. I pictured the entrance to the Dark Depths. I opened my eyes and saw Riku just in front of me. I took out my Keyblade and watched Maleficent come down on Riku fast. He used Dark Aura but she blocked it with some sort of magic. The darkness rose around her and formed into the shape of a clawed hand.

"Riku!" I cried.

"Melody?!" He screamed as he looked at me.

Maleficent swiped him across the face, leaving four long cuts on his right cheek; then she slashed him across the chest leaving five deep bloody gashes. I was terrified. I felt my magic as I warped to Riku and then used my Dark Shield to protect us. He grabbed my arms and clenched them hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO GO WITH EVRYONE ELSE!!!" He bellowed.

I quickly looked away. I didn't know who I was afraid of now. He has never yelled at me before…. In fact…. I've never even hear him raise his voice… ever. I drove me to tears instantly.

"ANSWER ME!!" He yelled.

"My Heart! My Heart told me to come! I promised you I would be with you!" I yelled back with tears running down my face.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

**RIKU**

Green mist surrounded me as she healed me. I felt my energy return and my pain disappear.

"Thank you….." I said with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not quite sure how to…. Take in all this…. All these strange feelings I have…. I'm very confused…. But I just don't want you to get hurt. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do.."

Something instantly broke through Melody's shield, separating me from her. A blade was immediately at my throat. I looked up the extremely long blade and saw a man with long White hair and one black wing.

"S-Seph-Sephiroth…." Mel stuttered as she tried to scoot back.

I noticed her arm that had held up her shield was not working properly. It must have been knocked out of its socket. His blade went from my throat to hers.

"And you must be Melody…" H said in am low menacing voice.

"Don't touch her!!" I cried.

I stood up and took out my Keyblade. He only laughed as Maleficent sprouted from the ground, separating me from Melody even further.

"Ahh….. so that is what makes you Heart so different. It's _her_." Maleficent said as she pointed to Mel.

Melody wasn't paying any attention, she was too preoccupied by Sephiroth. I could smell her fear and I knew he could as well. She carefully stood up and took out her Keyblade.

"You're challenging _me_??" He asked in amusement.

"If you continue to stand in my way of getting to Riku….. then yes."

"Very well…….. orders are orders." He hummed.

He swung his blade but before I could see what else happened, Maleficent stepped in front of me. I grew nervous and frustrated because I couldn't see Melody.

"Aww…. So _my_ Riku is falling in love with the Keyblade Princess?" She cackled.

"Who have you two taken orders from?" I asked angrily.

"Haven't you thought about it?" She smiled.

I heard a yelp and a whimper come from Mel. As I tried to peer around Maleficent, she gladly stepped to the side and laughed. A huge river a fire came from Mel's hands, but Sephiroth easily walked through them and slashed her across the stomach. She cried out loud as she clutched her stomach.

"D-dark Aura!"

A bright blue river of flames hit Sephiroth. He flew and hit the ground. Without thinking I touched my magic and used Curaga. Green particles came from my Heart and quickly traveled to her. Her arm popped back into place and her gashed quickly melted together. I could see her wince a bit, but she still flash a thankful smile at me. Sephiroth calmly stood up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders.

"Not bad….. for a Princess…" He smirked.

"You're working with Zexion…. Aren't you?" She asked.

_Zexion…. Of course. Maleficent just wants me to keep away from Melody so Sephiroth can finish Mel off. Then Mel will have a Pure Heart._

I summoned my Keyblade and faced Maleficent.

"So you understand now….. don't you, Riku?" She snickered.

"You won't get through with this…" I growled.

She laughed and pointed back behind me.

"It seems I will.."

I turned around and saw Pete with everyone, other than Mel knocked out cold against the rocky wall. Even Sora, Donald, and Goofy were unconscious.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Oh, just knocked them out for a bit with a new spell I learned. They have to stay out of our way. We only need to kill the Princess."

"Well…. You'll have to go through me!"

"With pleasure…." She smiled evilly.

Maleficent pulled out her staff and darkness began to swirl around her. Sephiroth slammed Melody against the rocky wall and laughed.

"Melody!" I cried.

Sephiroth grabbed her by the neck and held her up, his sword was against her throat. I grew angry and I threw a Dark Aura at Maleficent, then attacked Sephiroth from behind. He yelled in anger. Melody fell to the gasping for air as I quickly helped her up. I held her up by having one arm around her waist, and I kept her close.

"Stay close to me Mel, alright? We have to stick together. We can do this." I said softly.

She nodded and put an arm around me to stabilize herself. I smiled down at her and she looked up at me. We both knew what to do.

**MEL**

"DARK AURA!!!" We both screamed.

The power surged through us together and blasted out like a huge atomic bomb. We heard Maleficent shriek and Sephiroth roar in defeat. When the dust had cleared, they were both gone. I laughed as Riku picked me up into the air and spun me around. He set me down and gave me a genuine Riku smile.

"Maybe I do have a chance after all!" I said cheerfully.

"Think again.."

Riku took my arm and forced me behind him. I looked around him and saw Zexion, still wearing the black cloak and floating in midair.

"I really didn't want to have to take care of this myself. "

Zexion lifted up his hands. Everyone behind us lifted limply into the air surrounded individually by a yellow orb.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Jiminy whispered.

"Riku…" I said as I held his arm tightly.

Everyone began to convulse uncontrollably. Inside the orbs were yellow and purple lightening bolts.

"**He's killing them!!,"** My Heart screamed.** "Do something!!"**

Suddenly an orb formed around Riku.

"No, No!" I screamed.

He turned around and I hugged him, but then electricity shot through my body, sending an excruciating pain and burning sensation throughout my entire body, forcing me to let go. Riku lifted a foot above then ground and the electric currents shot through the orb, making him clench his teeth and shake violently. He held in his scream, but I could hear it in my Heart.

"So…. Princess of the Pure Heart. Do you wish to watch your friends die? Or are you willing to sacrifice?" Zexion asked smugly.

He already knew my weakness and he knew my answer. Riku tried to fight the magic, but he couldn't do anything. Everyone was dieing around me. I threw my Keyblade at Zexion's feet.

"Excellent." He said as he lowered his hand.

Everyone lay gently on the ground and Riku fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air. Zexion lowered himself to the ground and walked up to me.

"Normally I don't like getting my hands dirty…." He said as he grabbed my chin and hovered an inch over my lips, "But you'll be my only acceptation."

I felt a sudden pierce of pain through my stomach.

**RIKU**

I lifted my head and watched Zexion drive a familiar blade through her stomach.

"**No!!"** My Heart screamed.

Melody fell to the ground, dead. Her blood was all over the ground and all over the blade he still held. The blade was the blade Xehanort had tortured Melody with and also the one that took her mom's Heart. It's the same blade that Sora took his own Heart with, as well. He laughed as he lifted my chin up to him.

"This blade look familiar….. doesn't it? Though it's not the Keyblade, I can still imitate it… I can imitate many things...observe." He said as the dark keyblade turned into an exact replica of my _Way to the Dawn_. "Now…. I will wake your friends….just as she would have wanted."

HE lifted his hand high above his head as blue mist surrounded everyone. I painfully sat up on my knees. I could hear everyone moan as they woke up. Zexion walked behind me and grabbed the back of my head, pulling my hair, and forcing me to look at Melody.

"Soon you will not have a choice. You will not be able to protect her for long. When that time comes, you will be watching her fall away to darkness, behind glass. She will lose her Heart with you watching and there will be no way to help her, nor ease her pain…." Then he shoved my head forward, almost making me fall to the ground.

I gradually looked behind me and he opened up a dark portal and slipped into it, disappearing. I heard Sora gasp and then he yelled, 'heal!'. Green mist surrounded her but then vanished. Sora sorely walked to me.

"Riku…. What happened?"

Jiminy was slowly walking away, blowing his nose on a tissue. I crawled to her. I was still in pain and a little dizzy. Zexion must have added more magic to my orb. Everyone else stood up but they seemed to be a little sore. I held her small hand in mine. It was still warm. I closed her eyes and then I closed mine.

_Melody… why… why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for all of us? I felt the light in you Heart grow stronger. I felt the main reason why you followed your Heart. You did it for me as well. Why?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and so I looked up. Axel was standing over me, looking over Mel. Tears were in his eyes, but he held them back. His face was solemn. I pulled Melody into my lap as I sat on my knees. I brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face as everyone surrounded us.

_Your Majesty…. Please… please help her. Please save her…. Because I couldn't_

A small light orb appeared in front of me and with a bright flash, King Mickey appeared at my request.

"I know…. Ansem the Wise asked you to protect her, Riku. This was not your fault. This was her decision…. She wanted to save you all. Zexion was slowly killing you, and torturing Riku in front of her…" King Mickey explained to everyone. "Riku listen to me. This was not your fault so don't blame yourself. You couldn't protect her. She was protecting you. Her Heart felt it was her duty. She cares for you…. as well as everyone else. Don't worry…. I'll bring her back…. But I can't until she lets me. She has to be ready."


	26. PRINCESS of PURE HEARTS

**MEL**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in grass. I looked down at my stomach and saw I still had the huge hole.

_Oh no…_

"Hello, Melo."

"I sat up and turned around to see a man standing amongst what looked like a garden. A man…. I knew.

"Uncle Ansem?"

He smiled sadly.

"Why has my whole life been a lie?!" I blurted out as I stood up.

He turned and looked at something. I followed his gaze and stared upon a huge, gorgeous, white, Victorian style mansion.

"This was your real home…. Before it was burned."

In front of the house, including where we stood, was a beautiful garden full of flowers, bushes, ponds, waterfalls, trees, and fountains.

"Why did our family die?" I asked.

"They were murdered because of our wealth and fir our authority. I told your adoption parents not to let you know who exactly who you were for your protection. If those same people who killed our family found out that you were still alive, they would have been hunting for you all your life. Your life would always be in danger."

"Well…. Instead if them wanting me dead…. Zexion wants me dead…. Wait a second… he's already killed me!!" I cried in anger.

"Melody…. You've always had an adventurous life…. You just never knew. Nothing can change what has passed, but you can change the future."

"Yeah….. what else do you know?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled kindly at me.

"You looked just like your mother."

"Well….. I wouldn't know now would I?"

"Melody…" He began with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry…. But it's a choice that I had to make. Besides…. Look at your life now. You have friends. Your Heart is going to be Pure.."

"Why did I come here?" I interrupted.

"Because, you, like Riku, belong in both light and darkness."

"How's that?"

"Because your heart is powerful enough to control complete darkness or complete light. Now the question is which are you going to choose? You fear neither so which is the better choice for you Sanctuary?"

"Since I am dead….. and then brought back to life… hopefully.. won't my Heart be Pure anyway?"

"Yes…. But you are choosing, now, whether you want your heart to be Pure darkness or Pure light. Either one can be used to lock Kingdom Hearts or to open it."

"Can't I choose Pure gray?" I asked.

Uncle Ansem laughed. A laugh that my Heart knew but I did not.

"You also have your father's humor. No…. Unfortunately, you cannot walk the same road as Riku. Way to the Dawn is only made for him. He is the only one that stands in the Twilight….. But that is why you love him… Isn't it? He is different from everyone else. The greatest Love out there is falling for someone who knows who they are and is not ashamed of it… isn't that correct?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

_I did do all of this for him….. without even thinking twice._

"So….. which will you choose?"

_I think I should just stick with light. I'm not so sure I want to go through darkness as Riku did. It has seemed to tear up his life._

"Alright. I choose the Heart of Light."

"So be it."

"Uncle Ansem?"

"Yes, Melo?"

"Thank you for everything. You have given me…. Exactly what I wanted. I am sorry for misjudging your decision at first, but now I understand. Thank you."

I felt warmth run through my veins and I could hear my heart begin to beat slowly. I struggled to open my eyes, but when I did, Riku's eyes were looking into mine passionately. I took in a deep struggled breath.

**RIKU**

My stomach seemed to tie itself into a knot. The only thing that went through my mind at that moment was 'I really do love her.' I pulled her into my chest, hugging her. I wasn't going to cry… I couldn't, but I wish that I would have.

"Oh…. Easy… easy…." Mel whispered in a gasp.

I noticed her hand moved to mine as she took it and held it calmly. Her stomach was still badly wounded. I closed my eyes and touched my magic so I could Cure her. Green mist surrounded us. She crushed my hand and clenched her teeth as her wound melted together. She whimpered as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. I just caressed her face to calm her.

"Shh…. You're alright. You're okay." I whispered.

Soon when her wound finally healed, her grip loosened on my hand and her jaw relaxed. She let out a soft sigh. Sora and Axel kneeled beside us.

"Can you stand up?" I asked.

"I…. I think so." She said weakly.

She slowly sat up and with Axel and Sora's help, she stood. She looked up at me and gave me a weak half-smile. I pulled her into my chest once more.

"I thought I had lost you. You didn't come back for a full hour."

She looked up at me with a small expression of confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-who brought me back?" She asked quietly.

I smiled as I turned around and looked at King Mickey. The King bowed to Melody.

"So…. You now know who you truly are, Princess Melody, Purest of Hearts?" The King asked.

"Yes… I do. Thank you King Mickey…. For bringing me back…" She answered softly.

She was speaking so softly it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"Well….. I think you need to get some rest. Sora…. Don't leave here for at least a day or two. She needs her full rest. After taking a blow like that and then being brought back to life uses up all you energy. She will be well again within another day or two." Then King Mickey vanished.

Melody smiled and then as she tried to take a step, she nearly collapsed. Leon and Cloud caught her.

"Sorry, but perhaps is there a place we can all stay?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Aerith said with a smile.

"There are some vacancy houses next to mine." Merlin said cheerfully.

"Great…. If they are as big as your house we should need one."

"There is one big room in the house. The room has a king-size bed, a couch and a chair. The living room is huge and it has a couch along with four chairs. There should also be plenty of blankets and towels for showers." Yuffie said.

"Thanks." Axel said.

Leon picked up Melody with ease and handed her to me. She had passed out.

"Keep an eye on her. I've noticed that a lot more Heartless are here now since you all have arrived. They are attracted to Melody for some reason."

_Zexion…._

"They might try to attack her while she is weak." Tiffa said.

"Alright…. Let's head out." Cid suggested.

I followed everyone but I was zoned out at the same time. I watched Melody calmly breathing in my arms. She seemed so peaceful now. Her aura, I noticed, was much, much lighter now. The sun was setting by the time we got to Merlin's house. Cid got us the house right next door and opened it.

"If you need anything… just let us know. I will be making some Full Stomach Pot for tomorrow's breakfast…"

"ALRIGHT!!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy cried excitedly.

"Have a good night's sleep everyone." Aerith said kindly.

**AXEL**

We all went inside the house and Axel shut the door.

"I'm pooped…" Donald said. "Whatever that 'Zexion' did to us while we were asleep really took the energy out of me…."

"Yeah….I can't believe Melody would sacrifice herself for us like that. Gwarsh, we were just talking about that just a day or two ago!" Goofy said.

"Hey…. Maybe we should keep it down a bit. Melody is sleeping…." I suggested.

"No…." Riku said softly, "She has slipped into unconsciousness."

He looked down at her and then turned to face us as we all sat down comfortably on the couch.

"I'm gonna take her to her room. She does deserve her own since she is the Princess….."

"Yeah…. Good idea, then we should turn in for the night…" Sora agreed.

Riku said nothing as he turned around and went to the door on the right in the living room. He kicked the door closed.

"Alright….. let's call our spots for the night…. Who wants the couch?" Sora asked.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Alright….. Axel claims the couch. I claim the last chair on the left. Goofy, Donald? You two decide."

"It don't matter to me, I'll just sleep where ever." Goofy said.

"Now…. Where are those blankets and pillows?"


	27. All The PROMISES

**RIKU**

I gently held her in one arm as I pulled back the covers in the bed. I put her in the bed and tucked her in, then pulled the chair up next to it.

_I will watch over her until she wakes up. I may not sleep…. But if that's what it takes to make sure she stays safe….. then I'm willing to sacrifice that. But….. her sacrifice is much more deeper than mine. I'm giving up sleep. Whoo-hoo. She gave up her life. That's a much greater sacrifice. I wish I could repay her._

The moon outside was full, and it was shining through the window, at the end of the room. I put my elbows on my knees, brought my hands together and rested my chin on them. Melody looked beautiful even as she slept.

_How can I love someone? That just seems impossible. I don't deserve her. I've done horrible things. Even when I try to force my Heart to look away, it pulls her closer to me. I cannot deny that I have feelings for her….. but how deep are they?_

Melody had been sleeping for three days. She also had been slipping in and out of consciousness. Sometimes, when she was conscious, she would talk in her sleep. She even hummed a few times. But I, on the other hand, have not slept nor eaten in the past three days. I had hardly left the room unless I absolutely had to. I couldn't just leave her alone, not until I knew, for sure, that she was perfectly fine. We were already a day behind, but Sora wasn't rushed at all. In fact, he offered that we stay here a week or more if she needed it. Donald had been quite impatient on the matter, but he had also been a very good sport about all of this. Everyone has been very helpful in checking up on us, trying to feed me, and also trying to take my shift so I could get some sleep. But I never took any of the offers. No one can understand why I am not sleeping. Melody would've been able to. I need her. She needs me. I have a feeling that….. Even without the Paupou Fruit, our destinies will always be entwined. It has been since we were children. Nothing can stop it now.

**AXEL**

"It's suppertime and Riku still has not come out of that room. It's been three days!" Sora exclaimed, "He needs some rest."

"And something to eat." Donald agreed.

"Why don't ya' talk to 'im, Sora?" Goofy suggested.

"How about you three just go and eat. I'll stay behind and talk to Riku. I'll meet you guys there in a bit."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

As they left the house I went to Melody's door and knocked gently, then opened it.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hey." He said in a whisper.

He was still sitting on the same exact position I saw him in four hours ago. Elbows on the knees, hands locked together under the chin.

"How is she doing?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and walked to the right side of the bed.

"She has been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last few hours." Riku said calmly.

I bent over and cleared a few pieces of hair out of her face. Her forehead was extremely warm.

"She has a fever…" I said.

He nodded and then shifted in the chair as if he had suddenly gotten uncomfortable.

"She's fine though. It's just the body trying to rebuilds its strength."

"How do you know?" I asked with interest.

He smiled slightly and brought his hand up to his heart.

"My Heart just knows…. It knows a lot of things that I don't understand."

"You seem to have been listening to it a lot, lately."

"Yeah…ever since Melody had came to our world, its voice seemed to get louder."

"Look… the reason why I came in here was because….. we're all worried about you. You haven't eaten for three days, almost four. Cid said supper is ready…. You need to eat something. I know that you want to stay here with her and all… but you have to eat something…"

"I'm fine…. Really…"

"You haven't slept for three days, either…"

"Trust me….. Three days is nothing."

"I know that you sleep better around Mel… but you really need to sleep, man.."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not as oblivious as I make myself out to be." I said with a smile.

He smiled in agreement.

"I just….. can't leave her. I have to stay by her side."

"I'll take your shift. Just go eat real quick and then take a shower or something. You still have her blood all over you…"

It was true. A huge bloodstain rested in the area of his chest, stomach, and lap. He also had blood smudge marks on his arms and hands.

"Oh… yeah…." He said wearily.

"If you don't want to leave her….. then at least let me bring you some extra clothes and some supper…"

He nodded reluctantly.

_Finally…. He really does look bad._

I was happy I finally talked him into eating, though.

**RIKU**

As Axel left the room, Mel sighed quietly and turned towards me. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and some was already running down her neck. She laid on her side and her leg moved over a bit.

_She seems restless…. Maybe she's having a dream…._

**MEL**

_**Zexion had all five of them on their knees before us.**_

"_**You fools! You are willing to have your Hearts taken away for this girl?!"**_

_**Riku looked up with hatred in his eyes.**_

"_**If that's what it takes to protect Mel, then yes. I will do anything."**_

"_**Very well." Zexion said as he took out the dark blade. "So…. Who's Heart should I take first, Melody? Sora's? Donald's? Maybe….. Axel's??"**_

_**Tears fell down my face. I used up all my magic energy. I could barely move. I was drained. I was on my knees beside Zexion. He held me by my neck, slowly choking me. I was so weak I couldn't fight him. His blade slowly moved from person to person as they all kneeled before Zexion and I. Riku had thrown his Keyblade at Zexion's feet and got down on his hands and knees. Riku was saving me from the Fate that has been in my shadow all along. My Heart was going to be taken, but now Riku has put his own Heart on the line along with everyone else.**_

"_**Hmm… to make it more…. Interesting… we'll start off with the strongest and less pure one. The one most loved by the dear Princess.." He said with a laugh.**_

"_**No…. please.." I pleaded in a whisper.**_

_**He laughed and lifted up my chin.**_

"_**Having three Keyblade wielders at my feet, along with Axel, and the King's best court members…. I am feeling pretty invincible right now…" Then he leaned in and whispered so quietly, so only I could hear it. "And once this is over with…. I'll still take your Heart."**_

_**Tears helplessly ran down my face as he shoved me back. I hit the ground and Zexion aimed the dark blade.**_

"_**Yes. I'll start with you." He said with a dark smile.**_

_**I watched in horror as Riku looked at me. His expression was full of passion and sadness. He smiled slightly.**_

"_**Melody…. I'm sorry. Y-you look so beautiful…..and… I love.."**_

_**Zexion stabbed Riku in the heart.**_

"_**No…. no…" I whispered.**_

_**I whimpered and cried as one by one everyone I cared about had their Hearts stolen. He took care of Axel last and then he came up to me.**_

"_**How do you feel now that you've caused everyone grief and the destruction of every world? What was is that you wanted to do before this all began? Help people? Bah! Look at what you have done. Now…. Because of you…. there isn't anyone to stop me after I take your Heart. How boring for me…"**_

_**He arched back his arm and stabbed the blade into my Heart. Searing pain hit my chest as I screamed.**_

**RIKU**

She whimpered and cried and then her eyes opened slowly.

"Melody…" I whispered.

I jumped out of the chair and crawled onto the bed. She turned and looked at me, her tears falling onto the bed.

"Hey… hey… what's wrong?"

She sat up and fell into my arms crying.

"Everyone will lose their Hearts because of me…" She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her then sat up against the headboard of the bed. She crawled into my lap like cat and just wept into my chest. I wasn't exactly sure how to react to this…. And I remember always hating it when girls cried on me. I even remember when I reluctantly pulled Mel into my chest when she cried in Destiny Islands. I hated it. Now… now I wish things would always be like this between us. No words…. Just closure. She looked up at me and smiled.

"T-thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything. You're been the one to be by my side when I needed it."

She sat up and smiled at me. Her eyes traveled to my clothes. A painful expression came.

"Oh." I said as I looked at my shirt.

"Is that all… mine?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"I had a hole in my stomach and you still held me?"

"Y-yes."

She smiled kindly at me, through her eyes I could tell that she was troubled.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at me thoughtfully.

"I don't feel any different. I don't feel any more Pure than I did before I died."

"Maybe your Heart needed to get rid of the little darkness it had. Dark feelings rest within everyone's hearts; greed, rage, gluttony, envy, jealousy, hatred, and lust.."

"But what about Love? Is that a dark feeling?"

**MEL**

Riku looked at me as he pulled his right knee up and put his arm across it comfortably. He was thinking about my question. While he was thinking, I pictured him all clean along with his clothes. His hair was perfectly straight, as normal and his eyes were still the beautiful greenish-blue. When I opened them he was looking at me.

"Thank you…. but I don't think you should be doing magic for a couple more days."

"Well…. You really needed it. You looked like crap."

"Gee….thanks."

"But in a good way…"

"How can someone look like crap in a good way??" He asked laughing.

"I don't know, you can just pull it off…."

I blushed at my own comment. Maybe it would have been better to keep my mouth shut.

"T-thanks…. Melody."

The next moment between us was a long awkward silence that might have been better had a howler monkey screamed or something.

"Melody….. to answer your question." Riku finally said, "Love is not a dark feeling. It is the lightest feeling in the Heart. Love is what made you sacrifice yourself. You loved all your friends."

"Yeah…."

"Let me ask you….. how did you _not_ have friends in your old world?"

"Because… in my school if you don't agree with the most popular kid, everyone dismisses you. I had my own opinions about everything. Opinions that no one else agreed with. You see… Earth was full of contradiction and even hate. Not everyone hated…. But there was more hate than love. Everyone at school would avoid me at all costs just because I believe that anything was possible and I believed in things that, to my world, couldn't be possible."

"Like what?"

"Other worlds. Perhaps me being the one to visit them one day."

"Well…. You were had the right to believe in all those things."

"Yeah…. I had the right…. But that right doesn't protect me from the hatred and frowns of other people."

I looked up at Riku as I fidgeted to where I was sitting on my knees.

"Your love and your belief is what has turned you into a Keyblade Wielder. Your Heart grew with every belief you stuck to. I still don't understand why no one wanted to stand by your side and try to believe what you did. You love everything. You just sacrificed yourself for eleven people that you hardly know. You try to love everyone on first sight. That is what has made your Heart so Pure to begin with. That is why your Heart is the only one that had the potential. Your Heart was full almost nothing but love."

"Yeah…." I said as I looked down.

Riku lifted my chin gently, so I would look into his eyes.

"When you entered our world…you looked like a shooting star so… because I saw it first… Sora made me make a wish…do you want to know what I wished for?"

"What?" I asked.

I could feel my Heart beating. I knew his was beating as well. I knew it was true. He _is_ the missing part of my Heart.

"I wished that someone would enter my life and take away the darkness that lied within my Heart. I wished for you… Peaches."

I was stunned and speechless. This all couldn't just be coincidences…could it? I looked down and black bangs fell into my face.

_No… no…. he can't fall for me. I can't fall for him. What if my vision comes true? I have to stop that from happening. I can't let him sacrifice himself. I can't let the others do it too. They need to be the ones to protect Kingdom Hearts…_

"Mel?" Riku asked.

"Oh… sorry… I zoned out. Yeah….m-maybe I shouldn't have told you that. I haven't even told Sora…"

"No…no. I'm very glad you told me. I was just thinking that…. All this couldn't just be coincidence… could it?"

"I always used to believe in coincidence…. But now I believe this is Fate."

"Riku…." I began as I took his left hand.

He looked down and then his eyes soften. I played with the white guard that covered part of his hand and his wrist; it went to the middle of his forearm. He smiled sweetly at me. His eyes asked me what I wanted to tell him.

"I…. I wish I could tell you what really lies in my Heart…" I said with a sad smile.

"I know…. so do I. I'm afraid of …. What might happen if I were to.."

"Lose me? I know. I was thinking the same about you."

"Melody….. I.. do. I really have fallen in l.."

I quickly put my small hand over his lips.

"Don't say it. Please. It will make it harder to say goodbye." I said with a quivering voice.

"You make it sound like you don't have a chance at all."

"That's because I know I don't. A vision ran through my head while I slept. I won't tell you what it was about…. Only the fact that I cannot let it happen. It won't happen. Even if it costs me everything…"

"Melody…. whatever it you're thinking…. Don't do it.."

I let go of his hand and looked away towards the door. Surprised, I found that he quickly grabbed my wrist to him.

"Melody…. I can't lose you again. I won't make it. You're the light in my Heart. You always have been…"

"It's my responsibility to keep everyone safe. I won't let Zexion take you all away from me.." I whispered.

"Was that what happened?"

"Somewhat…. I won't explain it any further. You can't know…"

"Why not?"

He pulled my closer to him.

"Because…. Then you might… it might actually happen…" I said as I looked into his aqua eyes.

He tucked my hair behind my head and moved inches from my lips. His eyes flicked from mine to my lips. He leaned forward but I turned away and then Axel walked in.

"Whoa… whoa… you both seem better now…" Axel said with a cocky smile.

I looked from Axel back to Riku.

"I am sorry. I do too, though." I whispered.

He nodded as I settled down against him. I couldn't allow myself to fall for him anymore than I already have. Otherwise it really would make it harder to say goodbye. Besides…. I know that if what I have in mind works…. It will be very hard for him anyway. Axel came up to Riku and handed him a bowl of something. It looked like rice from my world.

"Now…. Eat." Axel commanded. "I see that Melody has changed your clothes…. Good you needed it."

"Riku…. How long have you been watching me?" I asked.

He nearly choked on his food.

"He hasn't left the room for three days, Mel. He hasn't eaten nor slept since you died!" Axel accused.

"Oh really?" I asked as I shot Riku a glare.

He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled casually.

"He was really stubborn about it too. He wouldn't let anyone watch you for him, even just long enough for him to take a shower."

Riku took a bite and swallowed.

"Why were you that devoted to me?" I asked.

He shot me a glare that said, 'what do you think??'

"Well…. I think the answer is pretty obvious, Mel. He likes you." Axel said with a grin.

Riku glared at Axel as he continued to eat. I gloomily smiled.

_It's more than that. He wants to tell me he loves me. I want to return the favor…. But…I …I can't._

In order to change the subject I asked what sort of substance Riku was eating. Axel's face lit up as he said that Cid called it 'Full Stomach Pot'.

"Oh yes…. I remember reading about that.." I said with a smile.

"It's really good…. Would you like me to go get you some? And anyway… I would also like to tell everyone that you are awake. Maybe we can leave tomorrow midday."

"Sure…" I said with a giggle.

Axel nodded happily and bounced off towards the door and escaped through it.

"Maybe he should have been permanently turned into a gazelle." I giggled.

Riku almost spewed _Full Stomach Pot_ all over me. I laughed and he laughed along with me. Something that just felt right. He should always be with me. It felt so right to have him here.

_Don't get used to it Mel. _

**RIKU**

I knew why she was hiding herself from me. She really didn't want to push me away, but she felt like she had to. She's was right. If her Fate actually happened…. It will be hard to say goodbye. It was already hard enough watching her die, but knowing that she was going to be brought back. She looked up at me again with her soft icy blue eyes. She was about to ask me a serious question. Her eyes said it. She began to fiddle with the guard around my left wrist again, something I noticed, she liked to do for some reason.

"Riku……what would you do…if … if I was lost to darkness?" She asked quietly.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because…deep down inside…I know I will lose my Heart. I don't have a choice. It's my Fate, just like your Fate is to watch me fall to darkness…but I am asking you what would you do?"

I looked down, hiding my eyes behind my silver hair.

_How should I answer a question like that?_

"Melody…honestly? I don't know. I probably will not make it…"

"Yes…yes, you will! I think out of this entire group, you are the strongest…"

"Maybe in endurance and strength of body…but definitely not the Heart.."

"Riku…your Heart is a lot stronger than you give it credit for. You've been through so much in your life. You used to be a somewhat content, adventurous, and yet an innocent adolescence on Destiny Islands. Now… over the years you have become wise for someone your age, you have also grown a bit quiet and you lack your adventurous ego, but you are still Riku. It doesn't matter whether or not you cover your eyes, your face, or change your complete outer appearance… nothing can change who you are. Nothing can change the strength of your Heart. You have to believe me, your Heart is one of the strongest that I have seen."

I was surprised at the intensity of the speech she gave me. Her voice was somewhat high-pitched, but not in an annoying tone. It was very warm and soothing. Her eyes were calm and her expression was soft. I had to force myself to look away. I was afraid that if I didn't… I would try to blurt out my feelings for her again. I do though. I do love her. I know now…that she loves me back. I wrapped my fingers around her small, warm hands and sighed.

_I wish I could do and say more than this._

"If you fell to darkness…" I began.

She lifted her head and watched me as I cleared my silver bangs from my face.

"I will seek revenge on Zexion." I said finally, "Then I would probably die with a broken heart."

"Riku…you know revenge with not solve anything…"

"It may not……but it will make me feel better…"

"It will just fill you Heart with anger and pain…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave me…"

"Riku…it's Fate. I can't control it."

"Then I don't know what I would do!" I said with frustration, "What answer do you want to hear from me?"

"That you will go back to Destiny Islands with everyone else… and you will move on."

"I can't do that Melody. I won't be able to just _let you go_."

"Yes! You can! You'll have to. If I do lose my Heart…there is no way I can come back…"

"What happened to the Peaches I knew a few minutes ago? She believed anything was possible!"

"I believe many things are possible…I don't think that there is a way to come back. I am the first person to ever have a Pure Heart."

"Sora came back…"

"He came back because even as a Heartless he had his will to be with Kairi. Heartless is the darkness in people's Hearts. I don't have any darkness."

I began to grow even more frustrated. I didn't like where she was going with this subject. She was basically telling me that she was going to lose her Heart and that I needed to start getting over it now. She acted as if her Heart was already won over by Zexion

"There is a way. There has to be." I whispered.

There was an accidental quiver in my voice. I think she had caught it because she gently laid her head on my chest. I was actually scared, for once. I remember being scared of darkness for a while, but I got over that quickly. I accepted the fact that it was in my Heart. This is a different matter. This wasn't something I could accept. I wasn't going to accept the fact that Melody will be lost forever. I wasn't going to let her go. I was scared that if I let go of her now…she may be gone forever. I was scared that I really was going to lose her again.

"Melody… what if I don't want to let you go?"

"You're going to have to, Riku. If you don't you will never find happiness in life…"

"I think that you are going to be the only happiness out there for me, Peaches. You're the only one for me."

"Riku…please…your starting to make this hard. Please, just promise me that you will go to Destiny Islands when this is all over with. Promise me that you will go back with Sora and Axel. Promise that you will move on."

I didn't want to promise that. I really and honestly believed she was the only person meant for me. There could be no others. No one has ever looked at me the way she does. No one could ever make me feel the way she does. No one could ever be as beautiful as she is. No one is better for me than her, and I don't even deserve her. After I didn't say anything she sat up and looked at me. I looked away, but she lifted my chin towards her and she cleared my hair away.

"Riku……please……please. Promise!" She pleaded in a whisper.

She was on the verge of tears. Why did this promise mean so much to her?

"O-okay." I finally reluctantly said. "I promise. I promise."

"Thank you, Riku."

She curled into my chest and began to whimper.

"I…will… miss…… you." She hummed into my chest.

"Please…don't talk like that." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

She didn't say anything, but took in a deep sigh.

"Mel?" but still no reply.

She had fallen asleep on me. I gently laid her down and tucked her under the covers, then I laid down next to her. Tears had fallen down her face before she fell asleep and they remained there. I wiped them away… then stroked her face. I heard the door slightly open.

"Mel I have…your…"

"She fell asleep on me." I explained.

"Oh… well…I guess she still is a little weak."

"Yeah… considering she used her magic to change my clothes… stubborn thing."

"Hmph." He scoffed, "Reminds me of someone else I know. Well… Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back and so we're about to go to bed. Are you going to need anything?"

"No…thanks though."

Axel got my empty bowl and closed the door behind him. I stroked her face and then tucked my hands underneath the pillow I was laying my head on. I began to feel myself drift away.

_You see Melody? How can I let you go? I need you. I have to have you here right beside me, just to get some sleep………_


	28. I Don't Want To Be ALONE

**MEL**

"_**Melody…you can't change Fate. What you saw in the vision is Fate. That is how it's supposed to end."**_

"_**You're the one always saying anything is possible…and now you're telling me it's about to be my fault that all the worlds will plummet into darkness…and there's nothing a can do about it?!" **_

"_**Anything is possible…but Fate is unstoppable. You have to understand the difference. You can't prevent that vision from happening…"**_

"_**To hell I can! I will stop it and I will prevent it from happening! I will not watch everyone I care about get their Hearts taken away. No one deserves that, especially if it's my fault."**_

"_**Melody…I am sorry. There is nothing you can do. If your friends want to sacrifice themselves…that's their choice. They are choosing their own Fate."**_

"_**I will not just watch them fall to darkness! I refuse to let that happen! I will keep an Elixir with me."**_

"_**You know that Zexion with think of that. He will search you and make sure you have no tricks up your sleeves. He is very witty."**_

"_**There has to be a way. He may be witty, but I am stubborn. I will win this…"**_

"_**You know…either way you will have to lose your Heart…"**_

"_**I know…Uncle Ansem…I know…"**_

"_**I understand why you want to save your friends so bad. I had that voice in my Heart as well. You know that Riku will not take it well…if this works."**_

"_**Yes…he will."**_

"_**He loves you Melo. I know you love him back. This will make your decision harder."**_

"_**No it won't."**_

"_**And why is that?"**_

"_**Because…I may still lose my Heart…but I will be saving his."**_

"_**Along with everyone else's?"**_

"_**Along with everyone else's."**_

"_**My Heart and mind tell me that this isn't going to work. But I believe your Heart's strength and stubbornness. Good luck…my Melo."**_

"_**Wait…you're leaving me?"**_

"_**Yes…you realize your Fate and future. I have taught you all you need to know…"**_

"_**B-but what if I get lost? What if I do need you? I will need your guidance…"**_

"_**Follow the light in your Heart, Melody. It will be all the guidance you need."**_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw sunlight shining through the window on the other side of the room. I lifted up my head and saw Riku sleeping next to me; his hand was holding mine. He was so sweet and extremely easy on the eyes…but I could not let us get any closer than we already have. I knew he understood why. He knew something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He could tell something was going on by the way I talked last night. I reached over and gently stroked the side of his face. For how mature he has always looked for his age…you would think he had some kind of stubble. He doesn't though. He has a baby face. As my fingers moved down his cheekbone his eyes opened slowly. I smiled lightly as his aqua eyes focused on me. My hand went down to his jaw, but he brought his hand and covered mine. His eyes closed as if he was taking in the moment. He is beginning to realize… that we won't be together much longer. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

_Why did I just let that happen? Mel! You know you shouldn't let this continue. You love him, but you can't get carried away. Remember? It will be harder to say goodbye!_

"**Tell him! Tell him the truth! Tell him how you feel!"**

I took in a deep sigh.

"Riku…I lo.."

He quickly placed two fingers over my lips.

"Melody…I know…but like you told me last night. It will make goodbye harder."

**RIKU**

I wanted to hear those words from her so badly. I wanted to say those words to her just as bad. I knew…I knew I shouldn't, though. My Heart and my mind argued with me, but I knew she was right. Her eyes grew sad and as she sat up. The door opened and Yuffie came in holding two cups. Steam was coming from both of them.

"I thought you two would be awake. Here…I brought you both some hot chocolate."

She handed one cup to Mel and the other cup to me. She then casually sat on the chair that I had been originally sitting in.

"Cid made some breakfast and he told me to come over here and see how you two were holding up."

"I just woke up…" I said, "As did she…but I think we're both fine."

"Are you hungry? He told me that you both need to come in and chow down. He made more then enough for all of us."

"Actually……I am hungry. What did Cid make?" Melody said.

"He made flapjacks…"

"You mean pancakes?" Mel asked.

"Uh…yeah…sure…"

"Awesome!" Mel cried.

She jumped out of bed and stretched. Then her clothes changed into a light pair of jeans, a brown belt around her waist, a tanktop that was torn around her stomach and then she made her tiara appear on her head. Her black hair was long and perfectly straight and my blind fold was tied around her wrist. She had two necklaces on; one that matches Kairi's and then another one that I had never noticed before.

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked.

I knew I had seen that symbol before.

_Isn't it on her tiara, too?_

"I found it in Uncle Ansem's drawer in his desk, before I died." She said.

"Oh…"

"Come on, I'm starving!" She complained.

"Alright."

**MEL**

We went next door to Merlin's house and were greeted by many hugs and handshakes. Even a few slaps on the back. After Riku and I were both finished stuffing our faces everyone joined us around the table and we sat and talked for hours. It reminded me of a family's thanksgiving. Cid had brought out some kind of alcohol and he became very drunk. Everyone told me how thankful they were that I saved them. All I could do was sit back and giggle. I of course replied with 'your welcome' and 'I couldn't have done it without Riku…he helped me every step of the way..' It was all true, of course. If Riku hadn't been there…I wouldn't have made it past Sephiroth and Maleficent. Through the entire conversation, I couldn't help but watch Riku. I knew he was watching me back. We shot glances at each other making eye contact and other times we would miss eye contact. Finally night came along with the decision of when we were going to leave and where. We were going to Twilight Town and we were going to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. Everyone bid each other goodnight, and I was escorted to our vacancy house. Riku led to me to my room as everyone else settled down in their spots in the living room. I changed myself into some white silk pajamas and then crawled into the bed. He smiled at me as he said 'goodnight' then he was about to shut the door.

"Riku…"

He peered at me from around the door. His face was solemn and his eyes were tired.

"You know you are not going to be able to sleep in there…"

"I-I know…"

"Why don't you sleep in here? I don't want to be alone…"

Riku looked down at the carpet-covered floor and I waited for his answer. My Heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"**You know you want him to sleep next to you again. You thought so yourself…it feels right that he sleeps next to you. He belongs by your side. You both belong together." **

_That may be true…but you can't get attached to him. You mustn't let him get attached to you. You know the end for all of us is near. You mustn't let your Heart get in the way of the right decision. What is best for RIKU? Not yourself._

Riku came into the room and closed it behind him.

"So…you want us to share the bed…again?"

It was a hard decision, whether or not to let Riku stay beside me or go off and be alone. I didn't want him to become anymore attached to me than he already was. I also wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before my plan came to action.

"Yes," I finally said. "Please…I don't want to be alone…not again…"

"Again…"

"I want to be with you for as long as I can. Soon…I know I will walk a road separate from you. A road that takes no where but deeper into darkness. I will be alone for a very long time. Forever…in fact."

Riku came and crawled onto the bed and put his hand on the side of my face.

"You will never be alone…"

"Riku…can I tell you something?"

"Anything…"

"Promise you won't forget it?"

"I swear."

"No matter how far away you are…you will always be in my heart. No matter how thick the darkness is between us…we will always be together. Riku…I want you to promise me again that you will go back to Destiny Islands…no matter what happens to me."

"Alright….I promise…again."

"You promise that you won't stay behind? You promise that you won't take revenge? You promise that you'll let me find you no matter how long it takes?"

"Yes, yes, Melody! I promise…" He said with a small chuckle. "Why are you making me promise all this?"

"I just have another feeling that something bad is going to happen to all of us in Twilight Town. If my hunch is correct…I intend to stop it…no matter what it takes…"

"Peaches…" The way he whispered my name sent shivers down my spine. "Please…whatever your plan is…promise me that whatever happens…you'll be there with me…"

I looked away and his hand dropped from the side of my face. Tears whelped up in my eyes as Riku lifted my chin.

"I'm sorry…but I cannot promise that…"

Tears rolled down my face.

"Mel….what are you saying?" He asked frantically.

I refused to look at him.

"How much of this suicidal plan have you mapped out?"

I refused to answer him.

"Melody…we've been through this before…please…don't talk like your not gonna be here with me. Just don't!"

I turned away from him and laid on my side. I tried to ignore him. I tried to ignore my Heart. I tried to ignore my mind. I tried to push everything away. Tears ran down my face and I sniffled aloud. Riku leaned over me and wiped away my tears, then he laid down on his side of the bed. Soon I began to drift away. The last thing I heard Riku say was, 'You have no idea how much you mean to me..' I don't think he meant me to hear it. He mumbled it under this breath.

**RIKU**

I heard Melody breathing deeply, which was the sign that she was asleep. I sat up and watched her quietly. I felt like I was never going to see her again. She was certain that she was going to lose her Heart and with her being pessimistic about it, it's hard from me to be the one that's optimistic. It just doesn't work. If she's down in the dumps than so is everyone around her. I can't see the brighter side to this. What if she's right? What if you can't control Fate? What if all of this was for nothing?

"**Did you hear that promise she made you though? She said 'no matter how far apart you are nor how thick the darkness is between us, we will always be together.' That was a promise. She saying that even if she does fall to darkness…she will find you. Or vice versa."**

_Yeah…you're right. This can't all end badly… can it? _ She has a Pure Heart now, though. How can she come back?

Of course there was no reply to this and so I sat to ponder my own question. Unfortunately, I saw no positive answer. I glanced at Mel, who slept silently beside me. My mind was in a jumble of questions and my Heart was in a mess of feelings, but I knew one thing. I may not ever see Mel again after tonight. Sora said it takes less than an hour to get from here to Twilight Town. I leaned over her and gently put my lips against her hair, which really did smell like roses, and then took in the moment.

_I will never have a chance to do it again._

Then I turned away and laid on top of the covers and slept by her side so she would not be alone, as she asked.

_I will miss you. We were right for each other…and I know I will not be able to let you go._


	29. The Begining of the END

**AXEL**

I crept into the room in the middle of the night, just to check up on everyone. Riku and Melody were asleep on the bed, both with their backs to each other. I smiled to myself.

_Finally…_

I silently closed the door and stepped over Sora… He had decided that the chair wasn't all that comfortable, then I flopped myself on the couch. I took in a deep breath and sighed.

_I wonder what Larxene is doing? Can she even be doing anything in darkness? If you fall to darkness…do you really fade away?_

I remember falling into darkness very well. After I advised Sora to leave, everything around me faded. I remember me floating in the air for a very long time, then I eventually felt the ground against me again. I sat up and could only see a few feet in front of me, everything else was pure darkness. I'll admit, I was scared. I didn't want to be here. I was alone. Suddenly, though, to my left shined a bright light, almost like a star. I stood up and began to walk towards it. It took me quite a while. Maybe months to a year. Sora had grown a lot since the last I helped him. In any case, before I touched the light, a Voice came to me. It said, 'the only reason why you see this light is because of the goodness in your Heart. You have another chance, you must find the next Keyblade wielder. A girl, by the name of Melody, is in danger. Her Heart is in danger and you must protect her.' I thought I would get cocky and ask, 'and _why_ do I need to find this girl??' A man appeared in front of me; blonde hair, blue eyes and a long cape. 'who are you?' I had asked. 'My name is Ansem the Wise… and you _are_ going to be the guardian of the Purest Heart.' At first I didn't take him seriously and began to babble about how I had better things to do when I got to the light. Then he showed me a small orb that showed this girl sitting down at a table, all alone. He explained to me everything that he knew about her. He also told me that she needed a friend. My Heart fell to this girl. I devoted my new life to Melody before I crossed over into the light. So…that is why I am now here. I had come back from the darkness because of Melody. If it hadn't been for her…I would still be in that horrible place of darkness. I never faded away… hopefully… when you are a Nobody…you don't fade away completely either. I began to fall asleep as the thoughts of Larxene crossed my mind…

**MEL**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and stretched, grateful that I had woken up today. I noticed that the door was open and Riku was gone.

_He must be saying goodbye._

I quickly jumped out of bed and changed myself into my regular clothes. I fixed the bed with my magic…oh how loved that power, and then ran out into the living room. Everything was fixed up nice and neat, as if we had never camped in here. I heard voices come from the front door. I opened it and found the entire group standing around, talking, and laughing.

"Good morning, Princess." Donald said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Donald. How are you?"

"I am great!"

"Good mornin' Melody!" Goofy said.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Mel." Everyone else said.

I laughed excitedly. I felt special and giddy again.

"Thank you, everyone! Good morning to you as well!" I giggled.

Yuffie ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm gonna to miss you!"

"I am going to miss you, too. I'm really sorry I couldn't hang out with you more."

"Aww, it's alright! We can do all sorts of cool Princess and Ninja stuff the next time you come…"

"…Y-yeah…next time."

"I'll teach some of my awesome moves…"

"Okay." I said with a smile.

Leon came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Keep and eye on Sora for me will yah? Sometimes he makes stupid decisions." He teased.

"Hey!" Sora whined, " I don't _all_ the time!!"

_**A huge Heartless stabbed Leon through the Heart and took it out. Leon faded into darkness. Yuffie through ninja stars at the Heartless and then she too, fell to her knees. Cloud tried to protect Tiffa and Aerith, but Sephiroth stood in front of Cloud. They fought all the while Aerith and Tiffa were attacked. Cloud was injured badly, until he could no longer stand on his own. The Heartless took this advantage and stole his Heart as well. King Mickey stood on top of a hill, with his Keyblade in his hands, looking down on Radiant Garden. It was burning and the sky was black. Darkness was falling on this world as well. The doomed Fate of all the worlds. **_

"_**How can one Heart……cause this much damage?" King Mickey asked himself. **_

"Melody? Are you alright?" Leon asked.

I wiped the small beads of sweat from my forehead and then wore a false smile.

"Uh…yeah…I just…wish we weren't leaving so soon."

_We have to leave quickly. That vision was what will happen if my Fate takes Sora, Riku, Axel, Donald, and Goofy with it._

"Well…like I said. Take care of them."

"Okay. I will." I smiled.

_I will take care of all of you if my plan works._

"**You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"** My Heart asked.

_If that is what it takes to keep all the worlds and everyone I care about safe, then yes._

Aerith and Tiffa came up and said their good-byes, then Cloud came up next. He flipped his hair back with his hand and then studied me for a few seconds.

"You have a big, strong Heart. Don't let Zexion use that against you. That is what makes him such a witty and difficult enemy. Use your Heart to see through his lies and use your power that you have within you. We all have Faith and Hope for you." Then he stepped away.

Cid gave me a huge hug, cracking my spine, and then gave me a huge bowl of Full Stomach Pot. He told me to heat it up while we're traveling. Merlin taught me a few new spells, Blizzaga, Aeroaga, and Gravira. After Yuffie gave me another hug, we all got ready to warp back to the ship.

"Bye! We'll see you soon!" Sora said.

They all waved back.

"Goodbye…" I said, and then I warped.

Soon we got ourselves settled down on the ship and began to make our journey towards my end. Axel, Sora, and Riku talked amongst themselves as Donald and Goofy got ready to leave. I, without anyone noticing, warped to Riku's room and threw myself on his bed.

_You see? The goodbye is beginning to grow harder on you._

An unexpected tear rolled down my face as I placed my prized Tiara on Riku's pillow. I quickly warped back to the main deck and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice that I had left. Everyone had their backs to me as they watched Sora drive the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy sat comfortably in their chairs as Axel laughed about something Sora had said.

"Um…everyone?" I suddenly blurted out.

Sora put the ship on autopilot and turned around, everyone else also turned his attention towards me. Riku stepped aside so Sora and Donald could see me. His eyes watched me soft and affectionately.

" I would like to say that I have loved getting to know you all. I believed anything was possible…but I never even imagined that this could happen. I enjoyed all of your quirks and I have also enjoyed this journey with the five of you."

Axel and Sora shot me a confused look as Donald and Goofy caught each other's glance. I lowered my eye to the ground.

"I'm sorry to sound so depressing…but I have a feeling something is about to happen to me… and I want you all to realize how much you all have changed my life. Sora… you have taught me to always find a reason to laugh about something. You taught me to keep my chin up even in the darkest of hours. Donald, you have taught me to never be afraid to voice my opinion, even if many will not agree with it. Axel, you have taught what it means to have a great friend that will go through anything for another friend. Goofy…you have taught me that even if I am clumsy, intuition is still something that I can trust to stabilize myself. A-and Riku…" I said as I looked him straight in the eyes, "You have taught me how to expect the unexpected. You have shown me how even the impossible… the improbable can _always_ be possible when someone is there to hold your hand through it all. You have shown me that greatest amount of care anyone has ever, ever shown. You have shown me what it feels like to be loved by someone who means the worlds to me."

Riku walked over to me and took both of my hands.

"You…" He began, "have shown me…to always listen to my Heart and to not be afraid of the outcome. You have taught me that love is possible for the one who walks in the Twilight. You have shown me that our Hearts and Fate have a way of working things out…"

Sora jumped out of his chair and stepped towards me.

"Mel, you have shown me not to be afraid to look darkness in the face. You have taught me to love everyone and everything! You have taught me to never, ever give up!"

"You have taught _me_ to always look on the brighter side of things and that it's okay to be stubborn." Axel said with a small smile.

"You have taught me to be lenient and that it's alright to just go with the flow sometimes." Donald said.

"Gwarsh, Mel. You have taught me a bunch a' things. The main thing is that it's perfectly fine to be clumsy! Hy-uck!" Goofy said.

Tears came to my eyes again.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"No, Melody. Thank _you_. Thank you for believing….if you hadn't…" Riku said looking back at everyone. "Then none of us would have met you. We would never have learned these things."

Everyone nodded his head in agreement.

"I……really feel like this is goodbye." Sora said sadly.

"I'm sure it's nothing but a feeling, Sora." Donald said.

"I say we all trample Melody for the first time so she feels like part of the group! She's never been trampled by us before…" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait a sec…what??"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all ran up to me and attacked me with a huge hug, sending the four of us to the floor. I laughed uncontrollably as I hugged Donald and then brought Goofy's head against mine. A little 'Aww' sound came from Donald and then I patted Goofy's snout. Sora helped me up and then hugged me tightly. His eyes seemed to fill up with tears.

"Never forget any of this. You can't ever forget the bug pieces of your Heart." He smiled sadly.

Axel suddenly came over to me and scooped me up and twirled me around.

"You've been the perfect, little, stubborn, sister that I never had." Axel said.

I laughed again as he put his forehead to mine.

"Please…never forget us."

"I won't."

Then Axel shoved me into Riku. Riku looked down at me, his eyes seemed weary and sad.

"I'll miss you…more than you would ever know…"

Tears came to my eyes once again as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his muscular chest.

"I don't know how…but I will come back." I whispered.

"H-hey…… we're here…"

Donald and Goofy turned around to face Sora; Sora just looked at me.

"Before we go…can I ask for a group hug?" I said with a smile.

Sora grinned sadly and quickly glomped me, followed by Donald, Axel, Riku, and Goofy. We all laughed despairingly as we all embraced each other.

"Please promise me that you all will take Riku back to Destiny Islands with you. And also promise that if something does happen…don't cry… please."

"We promise…" Everyone promised.

I opened my hand and looked up at Riku. He took it without questions. I then lifted my other hand to Sora; he took it as well.

"Let's warp together."

Axel took Sora's hand and Donald's; Goofy took Donald's. I took in a deep nervous breath.

"A-alright…. Let's go.."

I closed my eyes and touched my magic, I could also feel everyone else's magic passing through me.

When I opened my eyes, we were in the back alley of the Usual Spot in Twilight Town. The sun had begun to set there and the feeling that something bad was to come, grew worse.

"Come on, Mel. I want you to meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette. " Sora said quickly.

"O-okay.."

We all went through the curtain and found Pence, Olette, and Hayner all sitting around eating sea-salt ice cream.

"Hey, it's Sora!" Pence said excitedly.

"Sora!" Olette cried as she gave him a hug.

Pence smiled and waved at Donald and Goofy.

"Hey guys.." But he stopped when his eyes fell on Axel.

He recognized Axel and they both seemed to grow very uncomfortable.

"This is Axel… and don't worry…he's had a change of tide. Also this is my best friend Riku." Then he pointed to me, "This is Princess Melody. She is also a very good friend of mine."

The three of us waved sheepishly.

"Well… I knew we had a reason to buy a few extra ice-cream bars today." Pence said with a grin, "Go ahead everyone. Take one." He pointed to a small nearby cooler.

Everyone smiled at each other and grabbed an ice cream and began to eat it. Everything seemed to be going well. We talked and I began to know the three teens much better than the game could ever show me. They said that they too felt like they knew me, as everyone else I have met has felt, whether or not they said it. We all sat around comfortably, but a sudden feeling in my Heart told me that something was wrong. I stood up and looked back towards the curtain.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"Someone is in trouble."

"Help! Anybody?!" A voice screamed.

It sounded like a girl. I ran out through the curtains with everyone close behind me. I had an immediate head-on collision with a girl I did not recognize. She had short, straight, blonde hair that was cut into a strange, uneven bob; she also had greenish brown eyes. She had injuries all over her and tears were running down her face.

"Who are you… and what's going on?" I asked kindly.

"M-my name is Aidley Suzuu. Oh please! I don't know who you are…but somehow I know you can help!" She said hysterically, "My boyfriend, Seifer, is in trouble! A m-man in a black cloak sent me out to find help… he said that if I d-didn't find anyone… he was… he'll…"

"It's alright…" I said hiding my fear. "I understand. Yes… I'll help you…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!" She exclaimed.

I helped her up. Her leg was badly injured and so I was her leaning post.

"Melody… it's Seifer though. He's a leader of the bad gang…"

"She's hurt, Hayner, she also said that Seifer is hurt too… I have to help them."

"Seifer is very protective over Aidley… I wonder what happened?" I heard Olette whisper.

"Seifer is not a very nice guy!" Hayner explained.

"It doesn't matter. I can still feel the light in his Heart. It's my responsibility to protect those who have light in their Heart…even if it is a small sample."

"Who did this to you again?" Sora asked.

"I've never seen him before… he has blueish-grey hair and a lot of it is in his face. He also has a black cloak on…"

"Zexion! Melody, I don't like this… I smell a trap." Riku said.

"I know. Here…. Help her… everyone just be quiet and follow me. Seifer is down in the Sandlot."

"How did you..?" Aidley began.

"It's a long explanation that we don't have time for."

Everyone quietly followed me down the alleyways to the Sandlot. I peeked around the corner as we stood in a small entrance way to the Sandlot. Seifer was lying nearby and he was bleeding horribly.

"Melody… this doesn't feel right." Riku whispered.

"I can't just sit here and watch him bleed to death!" I hissed back.

I looked again. Zexion was no where to be seen…but I knew he was waiting.

"Just stay here…" I whispered.

I ignored the worried expressions coming from everyone and turned around to scan the Sandlot area again. Still no sign of Zexion. I quickly darted out to Seifer without even thinking twice.

"Seifer! Seifer!" I hissed.

I skidded across the sand to Seifer's side and shook him gently.

"Come on, Seifer…"

He turned his head and looked up at me weakly.

"Ai-aid…..Aidley…" He whispered. "Where…. Is…she?"

"Come on…. She's fine. She's over here with the rest of my friends."

I put Seifer's arm around my neck and held him up. He had lost a lot of blood… but I didn't want to use my magic. I had to save it for Zexion. I drug him across the Sandlot to where the other's hid. Sora had healed Aidley and as soon as I got to the entrance, she quickly took Seifer into her arms and she sat down with him in her lap.

"Oh Seifer… you're going to be fine…you'll be okay."

Sora quickly healed him and it was then that I noticed Seifer's beanie was still in the sandlot. Seifer looked up at me and said, 'thanks.' I smiled at him and then turned back out to the Sandlot to go get it.

"Mel, wait!" Axel said.

I casually walked out in the open and picked up the hat. The sky had grown much darker as the sun went down and I heard thunder from far away. A storm was coming. As I began to walk back to the entrance I heard a sinister laugh.

_Zexion…_

I took off towards Riku and the others. I was almost to them when I realized I wasn't going to be able to make it. It really wasn't far at all, maybe ten feet. I continued to run, but I threw that hat to Seifer. As soon as I did I felt myself lift into the air and hot electrical currents shot through my body. I couldn't move anything. I couldn't stop it. I was slung across the Sandlot.

"Intending to run?" Zexion asked with a laugh.

I carefully stood up and saw Zexion floating a few yards away in front of me. His cloak and hair swayed in the breeze.

"Melody!" Riku shouted.

Riku ran toward us with his Keyblade out ready to fight, but with a flick of Zexion's hand, Riku was slammed into the nearest wall and then was sent flying to the ground just behind the entrance to the Sandlot.

"Sorry… but this battle is between Princess Melody…. and I." Zexion said with a wry smile.

"Riku!" I gasped.

A wall of glass melted upwards, sealing Riku and the others away from me. The Sandlot was now Zexy's playpen.

"Did I not tell you that you would be watching her Fate behind glass??" He cackled.

Sora ran over to Riku, who gradually stood up. I angrily touched my magic and shot an explosion of Dark Aura at Zexion. There was something new inside of me. A new power that I had never felt before. The Dark Aura was not the same as what Riku had taught me. It wasn't dark magic at all, it was light magic. It was Light Aura. Nonetheless, Zexy was caught unexpected by this sudden blow of power and was knocked off his feet. I used that opportunity to warp over the glass, but I did not succeed. Instead, I was electrocuted by some dark electrical force. I fell out of my warp and fell to the ground hard. I just a foot away from me, was the force field of glass. I slowly stood up as I watched Riku limp towards me. He lifted his hand and touched the glass. Not even two feet away, Riku stood, and there was no way for me to reach him.

_So… it is now the beginning of my end…_


	30. The Fight to the Death

I reached out to match my hand up with Riku's on the glass, but another hot electrocution shot through my arm, painfully sending me to my knees. I thought that all my veins were about to pop. I stood up again, but was forced not to touch the glass. Axel took a few steps closer, tears were in his eyes. Sora put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Axel looked down at him. Sora also had tears in his eyes. Pence, Hayner, and Olette were struggling against the holds of Donald and Goofy. They all wanted to save me, but knew they could do nothing. Even Seifer was being held back by Aidley. Her lips read, 'there's nothing we can do to help her!' I looked back at Riku. All of this seemed to be in slow motion like the matrix movies, but the outcome was far worse. Riku's eyes were filled with pain and grief as he summoned his Keyblade again. For the first time, tears filled his eyes as he tried to break through the glass. He hacked, slashed, stabbed, and even used magic, but nothing could break the field. He finally fell to his knees, dropped the Keyblade beside him, and leaned against the glass with both hands pressed against it. I could feel Zexion's presence behind me. It turned around and watched as Zexion's small smile grow to a menacing grin. He floated five feet above the ground.

"_**There has to be a way. He may be witty, but I am stubborn. I will win this…"**_

"_**Please…whatever your plan is…promise me that whatever happens…you'll be there with me…"**_

"_**You have taught me to never, ever give up!"**_

_**"No worries... I won't make that mistake again... especially since I'm taking care of you!"**_

"_**Bye Melody….. I'm glad to have met you… and when I am waiting for the boys… I'll be waiting for you too."**_

"_**You have taught me to be lenient and that it's alright to just go with the flow sometimes."**_

"_**Gwarsh, Mel. You have taught me a bunch a' things. The main thing is that it's perfectly fine to be clumsy! Hy-uck!"**_

"_**My Heart and mind tell me that this isn't going to work. But I believe your Heart's strength and stubbornness. Good luck…my Melo."**_

"Aww… looked at the helpless couple. Such sad faces you have, even though you could have prevented this…" Zexion said with a snicker

I turned around to Riku and looked deep within his aqua colored eyes.

"Riku… deep within our Hearts, there's a light that never goes out. Sora said those words once and I know they are true… now more than ever. No matter how far way you are, you will always be in my Heart. No matter how thick the darkness is between us… we will always be together! No matter what happens to me…I will find you through the darkness… I promise!"

Riku held back his tears as he made himself nod. I heard Zexion's laugh as I turned around. I was burning with rage, which I thought was impossible for the Purest Heart, but once again… anything is _possible_. My eyes burned through Zexion's and I knew they had turned white.

"Are you ready to end this, Princess??"

I turned around to look at everyone one last time, then I face Zexion.

_With my friends behind me…and my stubbornness to back me up…I am strong and I fear nothing…_

I smiled wickedly up at Zexion.

"Are _you_ ready to get your butt kicked, Zexy?" I asked smugly.

I summoned my trusty Keyblade and then pictured myself in an Organization Thirteen cloak. I smiled as I also too off Riku's blindfold off of my wrist and placed it over my eyes. It was getting very dark outside and this made it easier for me to see everything.

_Thank you, Riku._

I wrapped the extra strands behind my ears and I heard Zexion scoff.

"Are you _trying_ to make my victory _simpler_?"

A huge grin spread across my face as my Pure Heart gave me all it's light to see through the blindfold.

"No…" I answered calmly, "I'm making it easier for me to see the foul smelling Nobody you are, Zexy… or should I say… Lenzo..?"

"Don't say that name!" He cried angrily.

"You were the second youngest Nobody in the organization, weren't you? In fact, you're about the same age as Riku. Tell me… what was Lenzo like?"

His face flushed red with rage.

"Enough of this!" His hands had electrical red orbs around them. "I would love to just sit and chat…but I have more important things to do once I take your Heart."

"That's not going to happen, Zexion. You may have grown stronger since our last reunion, but my will to live has as well. Even if you take my Heart, my will to be with Riku is inevitable. You can never get rid of me!"

I touched my magic and floated up in the air. I quickly warped behind Zexion and shot a full blast of Light Aura at him. He looked surprised as the force sent him to the ground, but as soon as he stood up, he made a stream of ice and electricity flow at me. I tried to block it with my Dark Shield, but it broke through.

_Because I have no more darkness in my Heart…my dark powers are no longer effective. I have to use the light._

Small static zaps jumped around me as I stood up. Zexion and I were now on ground zero. I felt a new power rise up. I lifted my hands frantically. A wave of light bluish colors flowed around me like a tamed tidal wave, and it slammed into Zexion.

_Was that water or something?_

I later decided it would be called Light Wave. Reminiscent mist from the waves hovered around, but as they cleared I didn't see Zexion. Instead, I saw Marluxia.

"Nice try, Zexion. I can see right through your illusions…" I laughed.

Zexion, still in the illusion of Marluxia, laughed.

"Yes…but I still have my own powers along with Marluxia's."

He brought out Marluxia's huge scythe and ran at me. I quickly dodged, but Zexion was just as fast. He swiped at me but I fortunately blocked it with my Keyblade. After a while of a few hit and runs, Zexion decided that his illusion as Marluxia was not good enough. Zexion took the form of Xigbar and took out his automatics.

_I' not sure I'm fast enough to dodge and block those…_

He grinned as I held my Keyblade close. He shot at me and I did the first thing that came to my mind.

_WARP!_

I warped but three or four bullets hit me. I used my Light Shield to block the rest.

"**Melody…you can't keep taking hits like this. You can't beat him with just your Keyblade alone. You need everyone's weapons."**

_I don't know how to summon, yet!_

Zexion turned into Roxas and pulled out the Keyblades, _Oblivion_ and_ Oathkeeper_. I glanced at Axel. He was shocked to see Zexion turn into Roxas, and he was also angry.

"**Use your magic to summon your friends weapons!"**

I closed my eyes and called out to the weapons. I felt something appear in my left hand. I held Riku's Keyblade.

_Way to the Dawn…_

Zexion's grin loosened to a frown as both of Axel's circular weapons, which he now calls the _Reigns of Fire_, appeared on either side of me, and Sora's _Kingdom Key_ floated just in front of me. I glanced at everyone and nodded as I thank you. I had let Donald and Goofy keep their weapons, just in case. Axel's weapons swirled around me fast, creating a ring of fire. Sora's blade slashed when I did but always remained a yard in front of me.

"You end is near." I hissed to Zexion.

I ran at him and attacked. He was slashed continuously. He threw Roxas's blades at me, but I touched my magic, flipped over him, and used Light Aura. He growled in pain as he turned to his own self. He was bleeding badly and I had felt like I was winning. Finally out of breath, I stepped back and everyone's weapons disappeared back to their owners. Zexion quickly took out a flask and drank the potion. All his wounds healed instantly and his frown turned back into a smile. A yellow orb formed around me. Purple and yellow bolts shot through me.

"Ah..Argh…" I clenched my teeth and held in the urge to scream bloody murder.

Tears fell down my face as my body felt like it was slowly melting. Finally the orb dropped me to the ground. I had gashed all over me. The electricity had split my skin in some places. I fell weakly to my knees and looked up at Zexion.

"Come on…get up! I need more of a fight from you!" He taunted.

I slowly and weakly stood up. My knees shook from the weight and my body ached all over.

"I can't tell whether or not you are courageous, stubborn…or just ignorant." He smirked.

He took a bright orb and put it on my chest where my Heart was. Magic of some kind shot through my Heart and began killing me from the inside out. I lifted into the sky above Zexion as all sorts of lightening and fire flared out from my chest. He was using a combination of his magic to weaken me even more and to weaken my Heart. When I realized this, my Heart only said one thing.

"**Riku…"**

I brought my Keyblade up to my Heart and blocked the magic and used Reflectaga for the first time. The magic reflected off of my Keyblade and hit Zexion. I hit the ground, on my stomach. Zexion laughed as he stood over me. I glanced over at the entrance where everyone stood helplessly and watched. Everyone was now leaning against the glass, trying to yell things to me. Riku was the only one on his knees, not saying anything.

"**Get up, Melody…please. Please get up."** His Heart pleaded.

_Only for you, Riku._

I pushed up on my knees and winced as my wounds bled and split open even more. I slowly staggered to my feet. Zexion just laughed at me.

"You're weak Melody. You're so weak it disgusts me.."

I turned to look back at Riku. He was still holding back his tears, he was trying to be strong for me. I turned back to Zexion with a fearsome glare. I took off Riku's blindfold and threw it on the ground. I ripped the Organization cloak. I was still wearing my regular jeans and tank underneath. My eyes turned white as I touched my magic.

"I am only weak when you hurt my friends!" I growled menacingly between clenched teeth.

I spread open my arms and closed my eyes as a powerful force of magic came from my Heart. Warm wind circled around me. Whatever magic I had just used, it was literally draining my energy. I heard Zexion scream. When I opened my eyes, I saw all the windows, from the nearby buildings, had shattered. Zexion was gone. I grew dizzy and collapsed to my knees. I watched as the glass force field melt away, reuniting me with my friends.

"Melody! Melody!" I heard Riku shout.

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms with him placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Y-you're going to be alright, okay?"

I closed my eyes and barely nodded. I had no energy left in me.

"Sora! Hurry and Cure her! Please… Melody… keep your eyes open."

"I…I'm……so…tired…" I slurred.

"No, Peaches… come one. Keep your eyes open. I can't lose you again…"

**SORA**

Just as I was touching my magic, Melody disappeared from Riku's arms. Zexion appeared a few feet away with Melody on her knees beside him. Her head was held limply forward and her hands were behind her back. Zexion was going to hold her hostage.

"No!" Riku cried in frustration.

"_This_ is _all_ that came from the best Keyblader in the universe??" Zexion scoffed.

Zexion took out the Dark Keyblade and began to advance on Melody. Everyone was standing behind Riku, Axel, and I.

"Zexion… please don't!" Riku pleaded.

"Persuade me not to! How much do you care for her?"

Riku immediately took out his Keyblade and threw it at Zexion's feet, then he got down on his hands and knees before him.

"Please…Zexion. Please… I'll do anything…" Riku whispered.

I was shocked. I've never even seen Riku bow to King Mickey and that is where most of his allegiance lies. Axel got down on his knees beside Riku.

_Melody deserves to have a heart… she deserves it more than any of us…_

I also fell to my knees. Donald was reluctant at first, but he gave in. Goofy was also on his knees. I glanced behind me and noticed that even Seifer, Aidley, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were all on their knees and they hardly even knew her.

"You Fools! You are all willing to have your hearts taken away for the _girl_?!" Zexion cried in disgust.

**MEL**

It was, as I had feared. Everyone's Fate was now tied with mine. Riku had looked up at Zexion with deep and pure hatred.

"If that is what it takes to protect Melody, then yes. I will do anything."

Zexion wrapped his fingers around my neck, slowly choking me. Tears ran down my face.

"Very well. So… Melody… who's Heart shall I take first? Sora's? Donald's?….maybe… Axel's??" As he talked, the tip of the Dark Keyblade was pointed from person to person.

Riku was saving me from the Fate that has been in my shadow all along. My Heart was going to be taken, but now Riku has put his own Heart on the line along with everyone else.

"Hmm… to make it more…. Interesting… we'll start off with the strongest and less pure one. The one most loved by the dear Princess.." He said with a laugh.

"No…. please.." I pleaded in a whisper.

He laughed and lifted up my chin.

"Having three Keyblade wielders at my feet, along with Axel, and the King's best court members…. I am feeling pretty invincible right now…" Then he leaned in and whispered so quietly, so only I could hear it. "And once this is over with…. I'll still take your Heart."

Tears helplessly ran down my face as he shoved me back. I hit the ground and Zexion aimed the dark blade.

"Yes. I'll start with you." He said with a dark smile.

I watched in horror as Riku looked at me. His expression was full of passion and sadness. He smiled slightly. Riku was about to open his mouth and say something as Zexion arched back his arm and was about to take Riku's Heart.

"_**He loves you Melo. I know you love him back. This will make your decision harder."**_

"_**No it won't."**_

"_**And why is that?"**_

"_**Because…I may still lose my Heart…but I will be saving his."**_

A sudden burst of energy flowed through me as I summoned my Keyblade and quickly flipped the Dark one out of Zexion's hands. I threw my Keyblade to the ground and held the Dark Keyblade by the tip, as Sora a long time ago.

"Riku…I'm sorry…" I said with tears running down my cheeks.

**RIKU**

She drove the Keyblade into her own Heart. A bright blinding light came from her chest as Zexion and I both shouted 'no!' both were for different reasons. I quickly got up and ran to Melody. I fell to my knees and put my hand to the sides of her face. Tears were running down them as I tried to wipe them away. I kissed her forehead again as she slowly began to sink into a portal of darkness. A bright light shined between us and then a sharp pain hit my chest. Melody disappeared with a bright twinkle of lights, but the pain still remained.

"This was not how it was supposed to be!" Zexion shouted then he quickly went through a dark portal.

I fell to my hands and knees and the pain disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"**Riku… I gave it all to you… my Soul… my Life… and now…my Heart. Please… please take care of it while I'm gone…but I promise…I will find you, through all the darkness and all of the pain…"** Then her voice faded away.

Sora and Axel helped me up and a bright orb fluttered in front of me. King Mickey appeared and looked up at me with great sadness. Tears whelped up in my eyes and this time…I just let them fall.

_Melody…why?_

I fell to my knees and hugged King Mickey and cried.

"Will she come back as a Heartless as Sora did, your majesty?" I heard Axel ask.

I pulled back and sat down in front of King Mickey. My tears dried up quickly. King Mickey looked at me and then sighed.

"Her Heart was Pure and so she cannot come back…unless she miraculously finds a way out of the darkness herself. Even Sora said he began to forget who he was and even who his friends were when he fell to Darkness. She doesn't have a very good chance. I'm sorry."

**AXEL**

Lightening stretched across the sky and the smell of rain reached my nose. Tears rolled down my face as Sora put a hand on my shoulder. He too had tears streaming down his face. Olette was crying in Pence's chest, who gently rubbed her back and cried with her. Seifer and Aidley cried together. Hayner sat on the ground alone and covered his face with his hands. Donald and Goofy came over to Sora and I and hugged us both.

"W-w-we promised…h-her we wouldn't c-cry. Remember?" Sora sniffled.

"I knew I was going to anyway." I whispered.

Riku slowly stood up, with his hand covering his chest, and began to limp away. A green mist came from King Mickey and it healed Riku, but he didn't seem to care. It began to sprinkle as everyone began to settle down and stand up. Riku continued to walk away through the rain. Sora was about to chase after him, but before he even took a step from me, King Mickey grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"He needs some time alone. He just lost the only person that he gave his Heart to." King Mickey whispered sadly.

I could tell that even the King himself was holding back from walking with Riku. Hayner came over to me and patted my shoulder.

"Since he is going off on his own for a while, you don't plan on leaving just yet?" He sniffled.

"No…" Sora said quietly. "Why?"

"We all told our parents that we would be staying at each other's house… but we were actually going to camp out at the old mansion. Do you want to come with us?" Pence said as Olette wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Y-yeah…I guess we could do that…" Sora answered.

King Mickey looked back towards the dark alley that Riku disappeared in, uneasily, and then looked back at us.

"Golly. I never thought I would see so many people sad at one time."

"It's going to be even worse when the news gets out to Kairi, Simba, and Leon…" Sora said.

"I think I'm more worried about Riku…" King Mickey said. "I need to find Zexion… and find out what he plans on doing next. Riku has Melody's Hearts within him. Make sure he protects it. Also… I think what's best for him right now is to be off on his own. Then tomorrow morning you should all head back to Destiny Islands." Then King Mickey disappeared.

"Come on, guys…It's this way…" Hayner said.

"Hey." Seifer said as he held his girlfriend close. "Y-you don't mind if we come too…do you?"

"Well……I suppose…due to the circumstances…" Pence smiled.

"I mean… this will be a one time thing. I mean… we'll still be arch gang enemy's and everything… but not until later…" Seifer said.

Everyone began to follow Hayner, when I looked back to the center of the Sandlot. In a small pile were Melody's cloak and her blindfold. The rain was pouring now and my hair was clinging to my face as I walked over and picked up the cloak. Tears formed up in my eyes as I looked up at the clouds.

_I will miss you Melody. You were my best friend too._

"Axel…why don't we just leave those there. I'm sure Riku will pick them up on his way back." Sora called out.

"O-okay.."

Then I slowly followed everyone else. I was full of pain and sorrow. I had no idea… that Mel would do that for me… for all of us… again. Her love for everyone became her weakness.

_No. Love is not weak. Love is what kept her going. Remember the good times…not the bad…_

I imagined her walking beside me and laughing. I imagined her bright smile and the way her expression changed when her eyes fell on Riku. I missed the way she tried to crack her sarcastic joke on everything.

_If I'm taking it this bad…I wonder how Riku is doing?_


	31. And Thus Begins the Journey of Searching

♥ Kingdom Hearts: The Adventure That Shouldn't Be ♥

**RIKU**

I grabbed my hair and tugged on it. I walked alone in the dark down the alleys and streets of Twilight Town. I didn't care where I was going. It didn't matter anyway. Rain poured down on me as I fell to my knees. I spread out my arms and looked up to the sky. Rain mixed with my tears as it all ran down my face. I let my arms fall to my side as I just sat there, crying. There was nothing more for me to do. I missed the way she would look at me as I lay beside her. I missed the way she laughed and her bright, perfect smile. I missed the way she talked about her world and her mother. I missed the way she always tried to find ways to cheer me up, even when she was down. I missed the way she gently covered my mouth when I tried to tell her that I loved her. I missed her stubbornness and her quirky, sarcastic remarks. I missed the way she told me we had to share the bed. Actually…all that seemed quite repetitive. I just missed _Her_.

_Again… I am a thousand miles away from You… and I'm a wreck. I feel like You took all my Heart with You. I used to think that I as better off alone, but ever since I met You, I realized You make me half of who I am. I tried so hard to keep You safe, but I've lost everything along the way. I only know that when I am with You again, I'll have everything that I had ever lost. I've broken into a million pieces and only You can make me whole again._

I found myself wandering again. Tears continued to flow down my face.

_I never thought someone could effect me this much or that I would feel like I belonged to Her. I never thought… that my Heart would belong to someone…_

"Melody…I wish you could hear me, but I wanted you to know that I love you. I love the way you laugh…I love the way you smile. I love your sensitivity towards other people's problems. I love everything about you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Please…please…oh Melody; please find a way out of the darkness. I need you. I need your light."

Somehow, I wandered around the town all through the night. It didn't matter, it's not like I could have slept anyway. I ended back in the Sandlot by morning. The storm had passed by midnight and now the sun was up creating a nice warm breeze. In fact there weren't even any puddles left, everything was already dried up. I saw a pile of black clothes sitting in the middle of the Sandlot. It wasn't until I picked them us I realized who they belonged to. They were perfectly dry, Her cloak and my blindfold. Her cloak had rips and tears in it along with bloodstains that you could only see in the sunlight. My blindfold was perfectly preserved, it looked exactly the way I gave it to Her, other than one spot. It was softer and smoother than the rest of it. I realized that it was the one spot that Mel would rub it, as she was sleeping. I brought Her cloak to my nose and got a strange scent of blood and roses. Tears began to sting in my eyes again.

"**Riku…don't cry. You already promised. Oh! And don't forget! You also promised me that you would go back to Destiny Island with the others!"** She giggled.

"Melody!?" I turned around quickly but no one was there.

Melody was not there. I brought my hand up to my Heart.

_She's inside my Heart…as well as her own Heart._

I decided that I was going to warp back to the gummi ship.

_That's where the others should be by now… and if they're not, they will be on their way._

I touched my magic and warped to the control room.

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha!" Donald cried.

I had warped right in front of Donald as he was heading for the spiral stairs.

"You scared me, Riku!" He said short of breath.

I still held Melody's cloak and my blindfold in my hands. His eyes traveled down to them then he looked back up at me.

"S-she's really…gone." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Axel. Axel also noticed Mel's things in my hand.

"S-she will be missed." He said as tears formed in his eyes, "B-but she would want us…to move on…"

"I can't just let her go." I said as my eyes lowered to her belongings.

"I think…you need a rest. How about you go to your room and rest your eyes. It will be a few days before we get to Destiny Islands…" Sora said.

"Sora…how do you think Kairi will take the news?" Goofy asked.

"N-not very well…" He said uneasily.

"No one will bare this news well. She has touched so many people's Hearts that even Kingdom Hearts will wail with sorrow." I said quietly.

I went down the steps and silently went into my room. I neatly draped Mel's cloak on my chair and then held the blindfold close to my Heart. I sat down on my bed and silently cried to myself again. This sorrow was never going to end. My hands moved towards my pillow when I felt something cold and sharp. I turned over to my side, propped up on my left elbow. On my pillow was Melody's tiara. As I carefully picked it up tears flowed down my face. The last time she wore this was the day we left Radiant Garden. She must have put it in my room the first five minutes before we took off towards Twilight Town. She knew she wasn't coming back. She knew I would put my Heart on the line for her…and she didn't want that to happen. I'm sure she didn't expect _everyone_ to get down on his or her knees after I did. I'll admit it; neither did I. I didn't ask any of them to. Her Heart must have known what I would do for her. But why? Why herself? Why would she do that for me?

_Well, duh. It's obvious why…_

"I've never felt this alone before. I wish you were here, Peaches. I have so many questions I want to ask you. You always have the answers that are too deep for me to see. Why did _you_ have to go? Why would you let me?"

After no reply, of course, I stood up and began to pace the room.

"_Keep the chin up, Tiger. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Alright 'Peaches'…See you tomorrow."_

I smiled sadly as the memories of Melody replay in my mind.

"_Well…. If you had trouble beating her then I probably will too…."_

"_I-I have to fight you?"_

"_Yeah…why?"_

"_B-because you've always been the best and strongest sword fighter in Destiny Islands."._

"_Sora has beaten me a few times."_

"_Yeah but you were just goin' easy on me…"_

"_I know it may get annoying at times, but you should be thankful for all that you have. I would love to hear my dad telling me to be careful…..or my mom asking me to help her bake a cake. I really miss it…."_

"_I…. I wish I could tell you what really lies in my Heart…"_

"_I know…. so do I. I'm afraid of …. What might happen if I were to.."_

"_Lose me? I know. I was thinking the same about you."_

"_Melody….. I.. do. I really have fallen in l.."_

"_Don't say it. Please. It will make it harder to say goodbye."_

"_You make it sound like you don't have a chance at all."_

"_That's because I know I don't. A vision ran through my head while I slept. I won't tell you what it was about…. Only the fact that I cannot let it happen. It won't happen. Even if it costs me everything…"_

"_Melody…. whatever it you're thinking…. Don't do it…Melody…. I can't lose you again. I won't make it. You're the light in my Heart. You always have been…"_

"_It's my responsibility to keep everyone safe. I won't let Zexion take you all away from me.."_

"_Was that what happened?"_

"_Somewhat…. I won't explain it any further. You can't know…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because…. Then you might… it might actually happen…"_

"_Riku……what would you do…if … if I was lost to darkness?"_

"_Why would you ask such a question?"_

"_Because…deep down inside…I know I will lose my Heart. I don't have a choice. It's my Fate, just like your Fate is to watch me fall to darkness…but I am asking you what would you do?"_

"_If you fell to darkness…"_

"_I will seek revenge on Zexion. Then I would probably die with a broken heart."_

"_Riku…you know revenge with not solve anything…"_

"_It may not……but it will make me feel better…"_

"_It will just fill your Heart with anger and pain…"_

"_Then maybe you shouldn't leave me…"_

"_Riku…it's Fate. I can't control it."_

"_Then I don't know what I would do! What answer do you want to hear from me?"_

"_That you will go back to Destiny Islands with everyone else… and you will move on."_

"_I can't do that Melody. I won't be able to _just let_ you go."_

"_Yes! You can! You'll have to. If I do lose my Heart…there is no way I can come back…"_

"_What happened to the Peaches I knew a few minutes ago? She believed anything was possible!"_

"_I believe many things are possible…I don't think that there is a way to come back. I am the first person to ever have a Pure Heart."_

"_Sora came back…"_

"_He came back because even as a Heartless he had his will to be with Kairi. Heartless is the darkness in people's Hearts. I don't have any darkness."_

The last memory I had of her passed through my mind last.

"_Riku…I'm sorry…"_

I sat down in the chair as I brought my hands up to my face and tried to wipe the tears away, but the just kept falling.

_How can I let her go? She showed me the meaning of life, light, and darkness. She showed me what it's like to love and be loved in return. How can I _just_ let that go?_

"I can't." I suddenly said aloud. "I can't let you go, Peaches. I'm sorry. No…I'm not going back to Destiny Islands like I promised. I am going to search for you. Wherever you are, I will find you and I won't go back to Destiny Islands until I do. Home isn't home without you there. No matter how long it takes…I will find you…."

I quickly rummaged around my room to scratch up a pen and paper. I jotted down a note to the guys that said, 'Sorry…but I've gone off to find Melody. I've realized that I cannot live without her and so I'm going to find her. I know I broke her promise, but she'll just have to forgive me. You will all have to as well. Please don't come and look for me. I need to do this alone. This is my burden now, to carry Melody's Heart, not that it is a burden. I will not be coming back to Destiny Islands until I find Melody. Please…tell Kairi I'm sorry as well. I'll miss you all.' And then I signed it and put it under Melody's tiara on the pillow of my bed. I knew the only way that I could get off the ship without the others knowing was to warp, but I've never warped out of a moving ship before. It was a very risky move.

_I don't care. Melody taking her own Heart was more risky than this and Melody did it without thinking about it._

I touched my magic and warped to the nearest world.

I fell out of some sky and fell into water. When I swam up to the surface, I realized I was in an ocean, and nearby was a ship that looked familiar.

_I'm in Neverland._

It was the perfect place to begin my search for Mel. I remember Sora telling me that he believed he could fly and it happened. I closed my eyes and believed.

_Melody would believe too. She believed just about anything._

I felt myself lift out of the water a little bit, but then I fell back in.

"Why isn't it working?" I said aloud.

"You need pixy dust…" Said a voice.

I looked in the air above me and saw a boy with pointy ears flying above me along with a small yellow and green fairy buzzing around him.

"You are Riku, aren't you? Sora's friend?"

"Yes…"

"What are you doing here again?"

"I'm looking for someone…Sora is fine and so is Kairi. There's another that you haven't met yet and she means everything to me."

"Well… that's good enough for me… what do you think, Tink?"

I heard a small jingle and then the Fairy flew around my head sprinkle some sort of powder all over my head.

"There… now believe… and then you'll fly!"

I closed my eyes and believed. I believed it all. I felt myself lift out of the water as sparkles followed me.

"You can fly!"

"I-I can…" I whispered.

"Well…since you are Sora's friend, I will lead you around Neverland and help you find your friend."

"Thanks…"

"No problem!"

"I'm sorry…but I don't remember you names. I was caught up in a bunch of ugly things last time I was here."

"That's fine. My name is Peter Pan. This is Tinkerbelle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad you've both been so helpful."

They both smiled and flew off above the sea. I spread out my arms a bit and flew forward.

_If I weren't so sad and depressed…this would be wonderful. I wish Melody was with me. She'd be having a blast._

"Come on!" Peter called out with a smile

_And thus began my long and seemingly endless journey to find Melody…_

Kingdom Hearts credits go to Squaresoft® and also include Disney® characters and Final Fantasy® characters.

♥5♥


End file.
